So I'm A Devil Now, Huh? V2
by theotakureader101
Summary: Throughout his life, all Yoichi Kakazu ever wanted was a good fight. However, life had more plans than just giving him what he wants. In a weird event of things, Yoichi finds himself having been killed and now all of a sudden he's a devil! one thing's for sure, this is gonna be interesting. [Extremely slow updates]
1. Prologue: The Thing That Started It All

**And here it is! "So I'm a Devil Now Huh?" version 2.0 and I'll just tell you now, there's obviously gonna be some changes. Like I said, I was not satisfied with the first version I wrote on this so I'm starting over from scratch. I'm also gonna be adding OCs besides Yoichi from the very beginning AND, and, Yoichi's personality, it might be a bit different (Still a battle maniac though). Without further ado, let's do this!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own High School DxD, please don't sue me.**

* * *

 **Prologue: The Thing That Started It All**

RIIINNNGGG!

The sound of the ringing alarm clock echoed through bedroom of a young man who groaned at the noise. He raised his fist up into the air and–

 **BAM!**

-smashed the damn thing, breaking it in the process.

The young man in question was about seventeen years of age, possessing short, messy jet black hair. He has a skinny but well-built physique and was average in height. His name is Yoichi Kakazu, a resident of Kuoh Town and a second year student at Kuoh Academy.

After a few more seconds of lying down, he opened his eyes to reveal his golden orbs and sat up. He groggily got off of his bead, went into the bathroom, and started getting ready for school.

 **Later**

Yoichi went downstairs dressed in his school uniform which is supposed to consist of a black blazer with white accents over a white long-sleeved dress shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. However, instead of the dress shirt with a ribbon, he wore a blue hoodie underneath his blazer.

He didn't have time to prepare breakfast for himself at this point **(** Didn't matter if he did though since he couldn't cook **)** so he just took an apple from the fridge and made his way to the front door. He left without even glancing at his big, empty house, closing the door and leaving.

Yoichi was strolling his way to school. His usual route had him go through an abandoned neighborhood. You rarely see anyone here, at least not normal civilians. There were several buildings like factories, houses and small warehouses and they were all abandoned.

"Hey you!"

Ah yes, there was also that. Yoichi turned around to see two street thugs walking up to him. Another thing about this neighborhood is that since it's abandoned, not to mention it has a lot of buildings, it became a hangout place for street thugs and delinquents. That's the reason Yoichi takes this route even though it's the farthest route he could take to school.

"Don't you know that this is a veeery bad place for you to be in? Looks like it's just not your day." The one that looked like the leader in the duo said. "Cough it up. Everything you have."

"Nope." Yoichi answered, smirk plastered on his face.

The two thugs seemed a bit taken aback by the blunt answer but then that quickly turned into irritation, "What was that?" The other guy asked threateningly.

"I said no." Yoichi answered, not feeling the least bit intimidated.

"Why you–"The leader stopped talking when Yoichi threw his school bag in the air causing the two thugs to unconsciously follow it with their eyes on reflex as it flew up into the air.

"Agh!" As they were distracted by that, Yoichi took the opportunity to punch the leader in the jaw and he fell to the floor gripping it in pain.

"Guha!" The sidekick was stunned at the fact that his boss had been knocked to the ground and failed to react when Yoichi moved to drive his elbow into his throat. The hit caused the sidekick to fall to the ground and passed out with foaming in the mouth.

"Y-you bastard…!" The leader started to get up but was stopped when Yoichi started punching him while he was down.

"Come again. I'm having a little trouble understanding you." Yoichi laughed as he deliberately punched the thug in the face several times. A more sadistic side of him started showing.

"Alright that's enough!"

Yoichi stopped hitting the guy, who was now covered in bruises, to look in the direction that the new voice came from. The sight he was greeted with was an entire gang of street thugs. And they didn't look too happy that Yoichi was beating up two of their members.

"You beat up my lackeys! You're gonna pay for that!" The man who was obviously the real leader shouted. "Get him boys!"

On his signal, all the members of the gang came charging at Yoichi, some of them with weapons and some of them intending to use their fists. Seeing this, a psychotic smirk formed on Yoichi's face.

"Alright! Make this fun for me!" Yoichi roared as he charged at the street gang that was coming at him.

* * *

 **Kuoh Academy**

* * *

We now go to a school by the name of "Kuoh Academy". It was formerly an all-girls high school but it recently turned co-ed. Due to this, the ratio of girls is higher than the guys. This of course, caught the attention of a lot of guys and they tried to enroll here hoping to be able to find a girlfriend.

Meaning almost all the guys in the school are just a bunch of horny idiots who are pretty much thinking with their dicks. That's probably why almost none of them have girlfriends even though it's been a while since the semester started.

But moving on, strolling in through the gates of the school was Yoichi. There was no one around since classes had already started but he didn't really care all that much. He was just glad he got his morning workout.

"Kakazu, you're late! AGAIN!" The first thing Yoichi got when he entered his class was a yelling from his teacher who was a short bald man wearing a suit. "Do you have a reason?!"

"Yes." Yoichi replied.

A short pause followed.

"Well!? What's the reason?!" The teacher yelled once again. In case it wasn't obvious enough, Yoichi was not exactly his favorite student.

"I was fighting street thugs." Yoichi bluntly answered with a straight face.

This made the teacher's face go red with rage, "What the hell kind of awful reason is that?!"

"You asked for a reason, not a GOOD reason." Once again, Yoichi answered with a straight face.

"Oh god, why does he always have to do this?"

"Bad enough he gets into fights all the time, now he's disrupting class."

"He's nothing but trouble."

The students in the class groaned at Yoichi's reply. This happens almost every morning, it was funny at first but then it just got really old.

Because of that, almost every student has come to expect this kind of thing from the one named Yoichi Kakazu. They knew full well of Yoichi's battle crazed attitude, and his somewhat sarcastic attitude wasn't exactly any better. And that resulted in Yoichi being out casted.

 **BAM!**

The teacher banged the white board with the palm of his hand, his face red with fury, "Alright you little smartass, take a seat! I've had enough of this."

And that's exactly what he did. Yoichi's seat was located at the very back of the class and as soon as he sat down he folded his hands on the desk and rested his head there.

He never really cared much for school stuff. It wasn't that he thought he was smarter than the rest, he KNEW he was smarter than the rest. And no one could actually say he was being arrogant or overconfident since his grades are pretty solid, and that's when he's slacking off.

A few minutes later he was fast asleep.

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

It was now lunch time, most of the students were leaving the classroom but Yoichi stayed asleep. He would've kept sleeping if it wasn't for,

"Wake up Yoichi!"

That. A serious voice said filled with energy. Recognizing the voice, Yoichi groaned before groggily lifting up his head to see another student. The student was a bespectacled young man with midnight black hair combed in a clean manner, and was wearing the student uniform as cleanly as you possibly could. This young man is Tatsumi Nakamura.

"Oh, Tatsumi, sup?" Yoichi greeted nonchalantly.

Tatsumi pushed up his glasses before replying, "School is a place of knowledge. It is a place where we go to learn, a sacred place where the environment is fitting for the act of studying. Don't tarnish it by falling asleep and in class no less!"

Yoichi let out a sigh at Tatsumi's speech. Sadly, this was a normal occasion. Tatsumi has always been a serious guy so it was a wonder how these two are best friends considering personalities.

On one hand, Tatsumi is someone who takes things very seriously and tries his best in basically everything he does. On the other hand, Yoichi is someone who's nonchalant and doesn't take anything seriously if it doesn't peak his interests, and fighting was the only thing that did.

Perhaps the reason had something to do with them knowing each other since childhood. Yea, that's probably it.

"Yea, whatever you say man." Yoichi waved it off. He can't deny that despite finding Tatsumi's seriousness kind of annoying, he's basically the only friend he's got.

"Haa~ at least TRY to listen to what I'm saying to you. I cannot condone such behavior but I suppose I can let you off for today." Tatsumi nodded before changing the subject. "Anyway, I have something that I must tell you."

Yoichi decided to sit up straight after hearing that, "Alright, what is it?"

Placing his hands on his hips, Tatsumi let out a proud chuckle as he replied, "Hmhmhm, as of today my friend! I, Tatsumi Nakamura, am a part of the student council!"

"…"

No response from Yoichi. He honestly wasn't all that surprised. With Tatsumi's personality, it would've been more shocking if he HADN'T joined the student council sooner or later. His lack of response didn't seem to bring down Tatsumi at all though.

"Yes sir, me and another friend of mine by the name of Saji Genshirou, have been nominated to be a part of their rankings. It's such a proud and joyous moment for me!" Tatsumi cried tears of joy.

"Yea, whatever. What's your roll even?" Yoichi rolled his eyes.

"Me and Saji's roles are secretaries." Tatsumi replied energetically despite the fact that that role is pretty lame.

"Hey Ise! How'd you enjoy that porn dvd I lent you?"

The two of them turned to the door to see three male students passing by. One of them was a baldy, another was wearing glasses and lastly, the third one who actually looked normal, was a guy short brown hair.

"Yea, it was awesome!" the brown haired guy replied so Yoichi assumed he was the one name "Ise".

"I knew you'd like it. I had to pull some major strings to get that." the baldy replied and the rest of their conversation was not heard as they had pass the classroom.

Yoichi turned to Tatsumi and asked, "Ok, who the hell were those guys."

Tatsumi adjusted his glasses before answering, "I'm surprised you don't know. Those three are the ones known as the perverted trio!" Tatsumi yelled as he climbed up Yoichi's desk and spoke like an announcer. "The first member, Matsuda or better known as "Perverted Baldy" or "Sexual Harassment Paparazzi"! He was a former jock and sports start but is now a member of the school photo club. He's also a self-proclaimed lolicon."

"Get off my desk." Yoichi deadpanned.

Tatsumi ignored what he said and simply continued, "The second member is Motohama who has the ability to calculate a female body's three sizes which earned him nicknames such as "Perverted Glasses" or "Three Size Scouter"!"

"And lastly is Issei Hyoudou! Their leader who is absolutely OBSESSED with women's breast! Together, the three of them make up the perverted trio!" Tatsumi finished up with a stupid pose, still standing on Yoichi's desk.

"…You sure know a lot." Yoichi rolled his eyes.

"Of course!" Tatsumi replied. "Anyway, I can't let that slide. I must apprehend them for their lecherous behavior and send them towards the right path!" and with that, Tatsumi got off the desk and ran out the door after them.

Rolling his eyes one more time, Yoichi once again rested his head on the desk and decided to catch some Z's.

* * *

 **End of School**

* * *

Yoichi was walking home, as always, nothing really interesting happened at school. Besides that little talk with Tatsumi during lunch, nothing else really happened. He didn't even know if he could call that talk interesting (Since it wasn't).

He was once again walking by the neighborhood that he walked through almost every day, the abandoned one. There was not a single trace of life here at night. It was understandable, the place just seemed to get a creepier vibe at night.

Yoichi's surprised that there hasn't been a rumor about this neighborhood being haunted or something. Or maybe there was and he just missed it.

"Haa~, all I want is a good fight." Yoichi sighed in slight frustration. It was usually during this time of the day that he started thinking about things.

Academics, career path, future goals? He didn't care about all that. With HIS grades, he's pretty sure he could get any job he wanted when he finishes school.

So what's the point of thinking about it now? Right now, all he wanted was a good fight. Fighting all those delinquents and street thugs were fun at first but then it easier as he kept on doing it. Wasn't there anyone in this freaking town who could give him a challenge?

 **Tap!**

The sound of a sudden footstep caused Yoichi to immediately turn his head to the source. Who could it have been? He's never seen anyone here except for maybe some drunken old men on rare occasions.

But what he saw wasn't an old man, it was a girl. Yoichi could only see her back but he was able to make out some of her features. She had white hair in a bob cut and she her size was pretty small, almost like a little girl. However, Yoichi chose to think that she wasn't a child considering she was wearing the girl's uniform from his school, probably a first year.

Aside from that, as if it wasn't shocking enough to see another person here, other than the fact that she was a girl, is the fact that she was entering one of the abandoned factories in the neighbourhood.

' _The hell is she? And the hell is she doing here?'_ Yoichi thought to himself. A part of him was curious and wanted to follow the girl in but another part told him to just be on his way. In the end, curiosity got the better of him and he followed her in.

As he ran inside, he took a look around the factory. To sum it up, the place was a total dump. The weird thing is, he saw no sign of the girl, even though he walked in right after her.

Realizing he wasn't gonna get anywhere with just standing around, he decided to start walking. He was about to go check by some of the broken machines but then,

"Well, look what we have here~?"

The voice of a man suddenly cut in and Yoichi stopped in his tracks. He looked around his surroundings to see where the voice had come from. So not only does he see a white haired loli around these parts but now apparently there's a man.

"Indeed brother~, it seems another meal has shown up in our resting place~"

And now apparently there's a woman as well, because that other new voice was definitely the voice of one.

Yoichi kept his cool as he called out, "Why don't you two come out?"

 **Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.**

Footsteps sounded across the empty factory. Out from the shadows came a man and a woman. The man looked around his mid-20s with spiked up blonde hair and yellow eyes. He appeared to have razor sharp teeth and was wearing a black suit.

The woman on the other hand looked around her early 20s with long messy blonde hair going in all directions and green eyes. She also appeared to have razor sharp teeth and was wearing a black frilly dress.

They were both staring at Yoichi like wild animals eyeing their prey.

"Good evening young man." The man greeted with a smirk.

"Sup." Yoichi raised a hand and greeted casually. He didn't like the man's tone but until he started showing hostility, Yoichi wasn't gonna let it affect him yet.

"How nice of you to come here." The woman said also with a smirk. "That little girl entered here just a few seconds ago. After we're done eating you, she's next."

Yoichi raised an eyebrow at what she said, "Eat me? What's that supposed to mean?"

"This!" the man yelled out before eight spider arms grew out of his back and several more eyes popped up on his face, every single one of them red. The woman had also morphed like this.

"Get over here!" She yelled as she lunged forward, her spider arms going in to catch Yoichi who jumped back and avoided it.

Yoichi stayed silent staring at the two for a moment, "Ok, what the hell are you two?" Despite the situation, he was still able to stay calm.

"We are stray devils!" The man…spider… thing, said and that only served to confuse Yoichi.

' _The hell's a stray devil?'_ He thought to himself.

"Doesn't matter though, you're gonna be our dinner!" The woman spider thing yelled as she shot out a web from her mouth.

"Tch!" Yoichi tried to evade it but he wasn't quick enough and the web wrapped around his body, tying him up. He then started struggling to try and get out of it but obviously, that failed.

"Kakakakakaka! Time to eat!" The male spider monster started making his way to Yoichi's tied up body, the female waiting behind. The latter knowing where this is going. This is the part where he gets eaten.

"GAK!" or at least that's what he thought until the spider got kicked in the face. The thing that surprised Yoichi even more was that the person who kicked the tiny girl he saw outside.

The male spider took a second to shake off the pain of getting his face kicked in before looking towards the little girl, "You little shit! You're gonna pay for that!"

"…suck it." The girl replied back in monotone.

"GYAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The giant male spider monster let out a screech as he charged towards the tiny girl.

 **BOOM!**

He stomped his foot on her…only to see that she stopped it with just one hand.

"…Fly." That was all she said before she sent the giant ass spider flying with just a punch.

"Ha!" even though it wasn't exactly the best situation, Yoichi couldn't help but get excited when he saw the girls superhuman strength. If he got out of this alive, he's gonna make sure he finds this tiny chick and fight her.

The girl turned around to look at him for a moment, "…who are you?" she asked, still in her monotone voice. He's gonna assume that's just how she is.

"Yoichi Kakazu, nice to meetcha." He greeted casually despite being tied up and having seen this odd scene of a giant spider monster and a little girl with a huge amount of strength.

The girl showed no emotion to his response and simply continued to her next question, "…why are you here?"

"Saw you walked in and followed you." Yoichi shrugged. "By the way, the other one's coming." He stated calmly.

"DON'T IGNORE MEEEEEEEEE!" The female spider monster screeched as it charged towards the two of them. The tiny girl simply picked up the tied up Yoichi and jumped out of the way.

 **Bam!**

And with her targets out of the way, the giant thing crashed into the wall. The crash made it a little dizzy and it couldn't walk steady for a bit.

"Can you get me out of this?" Yoichi took the time to ask while the monster was neutralized for a bit.

The girl stared at him for a bit before wordlessly putting him down and used her strength to rip off the web that was tying up Yoichi.

"Thanks." He said as he got up and started stretching.

"…You should leave." The girl said.

"GET OVER HERE!" as if life decided to just mess with them, the male spider monster was back and was already pouncing on them, both jumped and avoided him. "We'll eat you! Both of you!" it screeched in anger.

"That's right!" The female spider monster lady also screeched as it got out of its daze.

"…"

"…"

Yoichi and the little girl didn't say a thing in response. Yoichi went and grabbed a lever on one of the broken machines and pulled it out of its hedges.

"Yea, I think I'll stay." He said as a smirk formed on his face.

"…no, you should lea–"

"They're not just gonna let me walk out." He cut the tiny girl off. "I'll take the male, you take the female."

The girl just simply stared at him for a bit before shrugging, "…your funeral."

"RAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" as if he had enough, the male spider monster pounced onto Yoichi, the little girl jumping out of the way.

"Gak!" the monster let out a grunt and some blood flowed out of its mouth. Yoichi had stabbed the lever he pulled out into the spider's stomach when it pounced on him.

He then rolled out from under it. "Didn't expect that, did ya?"

"Y-y-you…S-s-shitty…human!" It choked out as it backed away slightly. However, he wasn't finished just yet. "HAH!"

"Mph!"

The spider shot out a web from his mouth and it stucked itself onto Yoichi's face. The latter didn't panic however, he calmly placed a hand on his webbed face and tried to pull it out.

"As is I'd let you do that!"

The monster pounced and stabbed his leg right through Yoichi's stomach and he fell over.

' _Ah crap, let my guard down.'_ He thought to himself. He could feel the warm liquid of his blood slowly leaving his body. He was bleeding to death.

"At last! Time to eat!" Yoichi still couldn't see anything because of the web that's still on his face but he could feel a pair of sharp, hairy spider legs pick him up.

' _So this is where it ends. Oh well.'_ He thought to himself.

 **BAM!**

"Gak!"

Only to hear the spider grunt in pain as it once again kicked in the face by the tiny girl. Looks like she had finished her fight and was now helping him.

"You insolent little girl! I'll end yo–Bah!" The monsters yell were cut off when the girl punched it in the face and sent it flying towards the wall.

"…Die." The girl said in monotone before launching a kick at the monster and it splattered all over the wall. As if it was a fly and a swatter had just hit it.

Having finish with that, the girl walked up to the bleeding to death Yoichi and ripped the web off of his face.

* * *

Now this was a complicated night for Koneko Toujou. She had just been sent by her master to handle two stray devils that were hiding out in an area that was supposedly abandoned. It was said that they shouldn't be any problem to her since they were supposedly called weak.

When she arrived to their hideout, she went inside and checked deeper into the place. However after a few minutes of looking around she heard a lot of noises coming from the entrance of the building.

When she checked to see what was going on, it was quite shocking when she saw someone from her school in this supposedly abandoned building in an abandoned neighbourhood. Not just that, but he was also tied up and was about to get eaten by the stray devils she was sent to eliminate.

Of course, she had to save him and when she did, she found out his name was "Yoichi Kakazu". After that, there was a scuffle and it ended with him bleeding to death on the floor. Koneko walked up to him to check up on him.

"…You alright?" She asked.

"Oh yea, bleeding to death is a hobby of mine." He answered with sarcasm despite his situation. In normal circumstances, Koneko would've gotten annoyed or retorted with her own remark but since he was dying, she decided not to.

"…I can't exactly help you." She said but then took out a flyer with a weird symbol that Yoichi had never seen before, "…make a wish." She said as she placed it on his hand.

Yoichi raised an eyebrow, "…What?" he choked out.

"…Be greedy. Wish for something you want most." She said, her face still as emotionless as ever.

Yoichi took a second to think it over. Whatever he wanted most? That was an easy question, and even though he didn't know what that'll do to help the situation but then decided to just go with it. Not like he had much to lose right now.

"…I…want…to fight a strong opponent!" He yelled out with as much energy as he could. It was getting harder to speak with the huge amount of blood he was losing as every second passed. And as he finished that sentence, he had passed out.

It was at that moment that the flyer in his hand flew up into the air and turned into a magic circle. From it, came a beautiful girl that Koneko very well knew. She had long flowing crimson hair and was wearing the Kuoh Academy girl's uniform. This girl is Rias Gremory.

"…Buchou." Koneko greeted with a small bow.

"Koneko?" Rias asked a little bit confused before seeing the bleeding to death Yoichi on the ground. "Ah, I see the job didn't go to well."

"…Yes, I don't know where he came from." Koneko said. "…He's going to die if we don't do something."

Rias nodded before walking up to Yoichi's body.

"–!"

But for some reason, when she walked up to it, she felt something. Something in her gut was telling her there was something about this boy. Could it be a sacred gear?

"Koneko, I think we just got lucky." Rias said as a smile grew on her face.

Koneko tilted her head in confusion. Rias took it as a sign to continue.

"I think there might just be a place for this boy in our team." Rias said.

And that was the event that changed it all.

 **Chapter End**

* * *

 **And that's a wrap for the prologue. What'd you think? I think with this prologue we now know, how bad I am at prologues. Oh the terrible Segway into the next scene? I thought we already knew I'm terrible at that. And just so you know, I know that the last scene with Rias was VERY force, I couldn't think of anything else so deal with it (or don't, your choice if you want to read or not).**

 **On a serious note, please do let me know what you think so far. And on another note, Anyone else hyped up for the final episode of Re:Zero? I certainly am.**


	2. Chapter 1: So I'm A Devil Now, Huh?

**I should make this a habit to say, specifically at the start of every story. Please do not expect much from me, I know better than anyone that I am NOT a good writer. This story is either going to be very bad or mediocre at best. At least, that's what I think.**

 **But anyway, this story is getting positive responses so far. Hopefully I can keep it that way. Also, sorry to say but don't expect frequent updates. I update when a chapter is done and I only write when I feel like it, sorry, but if I don't do that it just starts to feel like work to me. Now let's get to it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own High School DxD, please don't sue me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: So I'm A Devil Now, Huh?**

" _Alright Yo-chan, be good, understand?"_

" _That's right, behave yourself now."_

 _A man and a woman told their one and only son with smiles. The boy in question didn't seem to show any emotion in his expression but nodded nonetheless._

" _Yes Tou-san, Kaa-san."_

 _With that, the two then closed the door and left their son at home alone._

* * *

RIINNNGGGG!

That was the first thing Yoichi Kakazu heard when he woke up that morning, his damn alarm clock. He has a bunch of them so the one he broke yesterday didn't really matter. Sometimes he wondered why he decided to replace them when he was just gonna-

 **SMASH!**

-break them anyway. Opening his eyes to reveal his golden orbs, Yoichi sat up from his bed half asleep. When he looked around, he found that he was in his bedroom. _'The hell?'_ was his first thought.

* * *

' _Ah crap, let my guard down.'_

" _At last! Time to eat!"_

* * *

Yoichi immediately broke out of his half asleep state when that scene flashed in his head. His eyes widened. That's right, he died. So why the hell was he suddenly in his bedroom? _'Was that all a dream?'_ It very well could've been. However, he couldn't shake off the feeling of it. It all felt so real.

"Oh well." He shrugged and decided to just forget about it for now. However, there was one thing he'll make sure to get back to.

The short girl with white hair. He still remembers what he saw yesterday. Despite her small stature, she had superhuman strength. Which means she could provide a VERY good fight.

Dream or not, he was not sure. However, he's gonna at least find that girl and make sure. She wore the Kuoh Academy uniform so he should be able to find her there.

"Alright, let's see if I can find her." He mumbled to himself. He was about to get up until,

"…Unnn"

He heard a sweet sound. That was when he turned and noticed the huge lump under his sheets. He immediately took action and pulled his sheets to reveal…something he never expected.

What lied in front of him on his bed was a girl, a beautiful girl. Her most obvious feature would most definitely be her crimson hair…oh yeah, she's also completely naked. No big deal…until he then realized he was naked too.

"…"

Yoichi did nothing but stare for a moment, trying to process the situation. The first thought that came to mind was, "The fuck?"

Ok, now he KNEW this was bullshit! He doesn't even interact that much with girls and now all of a sudden he managed to seduce one? Bullshit! He tried to remember some other details but nothing came to mind. So he did what he thought was the best move.

"Alright, get up." He shook her awake.

The girl's eyes fluttered as they began to open, revealing a pair of green orbs.

"Good morning, how are you feeling?" She asked smiling, seeming to not care that her naked body was exposed.

"Pretty good, a bit confused though." Yoichi shrugged before getting up and started to get dressed.

"I'm quite surprised you're not flustered or panicking." She said as she sat up and brushed her hair off of her face. Her sitting up gave Yoichi more of a view to her abnormally LARGE assets but he looked away.

"Yeah, I try to be." Yoichi replied. "But anyway, mind giving me an explanation. Pretty sure I was dying or something before this."

The girl nodded at the question, "Ah yes, well, it's quite simple. Yes, you did die, but I brought you back."

Yoichi stopped his dressing and turned to stare at the girl with a deadpanned expression. Giving her a few seconds to correct herself if she said something wrong.

When she didn't, he decided to ask, "How?"

"By turning you into a devil." She replied nonchalantly.

…

Silence.

"…Uh-huh, so I'm a devil." Yoichi started. "And I suppose YOU'RE an angel that fell from heaven," he proceeded with sarcasm.

"No, I'm a devil from hell, the exact opposite." She said casually as if it was a completely normal thing to say. "I'm also your master. Nice to meet you, Yoichi Kakazu. My name is Rias Gremory."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Again, silence.

Yoichi just stared at the girl for a moment. Smile still plastered on her face. He had only two words to reply with.

"Get out."

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

The two of them were now dressed in their uniforms and were at the dining table. Since Yoichi couldn't cook, Rias had to make breakfast. The two of them were having a conversation in which Yoichi had quite a few questions.

"Ok, you got any proof that backs up all this crap you're saying?" Yoichi raised an eyebrow. He was open minded, but all the stuff she just said sounded really stupid. This could very much be a scam or something.

"I assumed that after getting killed by a giant spider, this wouldn't be too hard to believer." Rias replied as she sipped some tea.

"So that WAS real." Yoichi sighed. Then, a thought came to mind. "If what happened yesterday was real, that means the white haired squirt is real too, right?"

Rias stopped sipping and raised an eyebrow at the question, "Since you said "White haired" I'm going to assume you mean Koneko. And yes, she is very much real. She's another one of my servants."

"Heh."

"Hm?"

Rias then noticed that an eerie smile had formed on Yoichi's face, and she could've sworn she saw a pair of devil horns grew on his head, "Hehehe, that's good." He mumbled to himself.

"I certainly hope you don't plan on doing anything bad to her. She did try to save you, you know?" Rias said and Yoichi could hear the warning in her tone.

Raising his hands up in surrender, Yoichi answered, "Oh no, wouldn't dream of it." He waved off. "Anyway, what else can you tell me?"

"I'll explain in more detail to you at school. For now, you should hurry up and eat before we're late." She said.

The both of them then hurried up with their breakfast and left the house shortly after.

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

On the way to school, Yoichi noticed that he was feeling quite uncomfortable, the culprit of his discomfort was the sun. For some reason, the heat was getting to him more than usual. When he asked Rias about it, she said it had something to do with him being a devil and he'd get used to it eventually.

Oh yeah, another thing he found out about her is that she's a third year. Meaning she's older than him.

"Is it alright if I ask a question?" Rias asked, making conversation.

"You just did." Yoichi replied but Rias just rolled her eyes at that before asking.

"I notice that you're living alone. Where are your parents?"

Yoichi rolled his eyes at the question. "I don't know where they are EXACTLY. They travel around the world a lot and just send me money every month to live off of."

"I see." Rias nodded and decided to not pry any further.

It wasn't really that sore of a subject for Yoichi though, he's already come to terms with that. His parents have just kind of neglected him his whole life. If they didn't send him money every month, he would've assumed they actually forgot about him.

"Oh, hold on." Yoichi said breaking out of his thoughts. The two of them had arrived at the abandoned neighbourhood, that Yoichi always passes by.

As they entered it, Yoichi looked around the place, "Heh, who would've thought I'd get killed around here of all places?" he snorted.

"Indeed." Rias said. "I heard you crossed this neighbourhood every day. Why is that? There are plenty of other routes, they're faster even."

Yoichi turned towards her with a smile, "Because, that." He exclaimed at pointed at the path.

…

Silence.

"I saaaaaid, that!"

Still silence.

"Goddammit." He sighed.

"What were you expecting?" Rias sweat dropped.

"This is usually the part where a bunch of street thugs or delinquents come and attack me. Guess there aren't any today, that's disappointing." Yoichi sighed, sounding a little disappointed.

"Why would you want to be attack by those kind of people?" Rias asked.

"Because I wanna fight, duh." Yoichi answered as if it was the most obvious thing. "They might not be very challenging to fight, but it's better than no fight at all."

His words then caused Rias to once again sweat dropped. It seemed her new servant was a battle maniac.

 **Tap Tap Tap**

But then they heard the sound of footsteps. Up in the distance, they saw two guys walking by. It was, the two guys that Yoichi beat up yesterday…covered in bandages.

When the two turned and saw Yoichi and Rias, they both gasped.

"You again!"

"Why are you here?!"

They both shouted at Yoichi.

"You two, what's up?" Yoichi said nonchalantly despite their shout. "Shouldn't you guys be at the hospital or something?"

"After what you did to us yesterday, we should!" The first one yelled.

"But we're street thugs! You think we got money for a hospital bill?!" The second one yelled.

Scratching his head, Yoichi thought about it for a moment. "I guess not."

""Screw you!""

At this point, Rias seemed confused at their interactions.

"Are these two friends of yours?" She asked.

"No, they're thugs I beat up yesterday." Yoichi said uncaringly.

""Gah!""

The two of them looked at Rias as if they had just noticed her and let out a grunt.

"Heh, this your girlfriend?" The first one snorted.

"Ain't you just living the life?" The second one said.

"Oh no, she's just a senior at my school." Yoichi just waved it off.

"That so, well we're gonna go now." The first one said as he was about to walk away.

"Where are you two going anyway?" Yoichi asked. "Where's your gang?"

"No idea, we're looking for them." The second thug said. "The boss said we were gonna have a meeting today but no one except us has showed up."

The first thug nodded, "Yeah, in fact we haven't seen much of anyone. The other street gangs and delinquents, it's been a while since we've seen any of em. It's like they're disappearing or something."

This seemed to peak Rias's interest as she paid attention to the conversation.

"Oh yeah, there HAS been a shortage of prey–I mean opponents here." Yoichi commented.

"Yeah well, we're heading out now you son of a bitch."

That the last thing they said before walking away. Yoichi then turned to Rias.

"Well, let's go." But then he noticed her staring at him funny. "What?"

"Nothing except, you said you fought with them but you three were talking like friends." She said with amusement in her tone.

"Yeah, whatever."

And with that, the two of them headed to school.

* * *

 **Kuoh Academy**

* * *

We now go back to the school we all know and love, Kuoh Academy. Yoichi and Rias were nearing the gates. Whenever they passed by students, they would immediately stop and start gossiping or something.

"No…no way."

"It can't be! It's impossible!"

"He must've done her homework or paid her or something!"

"Why is Rias-oneesama with THAT guy?!"

"It's gotta be a nightmare!"

Each and every one of them were comments about Yoichi being in the presents of Rias who was apparently pretty popular. Not that he cared, at this point, all he wanted was an explanation.

The two of them finally split when they reached the entrance of the main school building.

"I'll send someone to fetch you later." Rias told him.

"Of course you're gonna make me wait." Yoichi sighed. "Well, whatever."

Rias went upstairs and Yoichi was about to head to the roof, intending to skip class and take a nap but then,

"YOIICCCCHIIIIIII!"

"Guha!"

A familiar voice shouted and in a flash, someone came crashing into Yoichi and he fell over from pure shock. It was Tatsumi, and now they were both on the ground with several other students looking at them weirdly.

"Are you hurt?! What did they do to you to convince you?!" Tatsumi kept shouting as he grabbed Yoichi by the collar of his shirt and shook him, "You've gotta talk to me Yoichi! What did they do!? I'm not seeing any obvious contusions or lacerations thank goodness but still! We're not out of the woods just yet." He stopped shaking Yoichi and simply held onto him. "Let's get those clothes off and have a loo–Guha!"

Tatsumi was cut off from his creepy behavior by a punch to his face, courtesy of Yoichi who had a tick mark on his head with a slightly irritated look on his face.

"Tatsumi!" You could actually hear the annoyance in his voice. "Am I supposed to have the first clue on what you're talking about? Cause if you don't stop gabbing I swear on my lif–"

"That's right!" Tatsumi cut him off by grabbing his wrist. "We need to get somewhere with no people!" and with that, ran out the building with light speed, pulling Yoichi the whole time.

* * *

On the upper floor were Rias and a young bespectacled woman around the same age as her. The young woman had a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut, violet eyes and was wearing the Kuoh Academy girl's uniform.

This girl is Souna Shitori, or better known as Sona Sitri, the heiress to the Sitri clan. She is not only a devil, but also the student council president of the school.

From up there, the two of them watched the two second years, Yoichi and Tatsumi, ran out of the building.

"I see my new servant and one your two new ones have already been acquainted." Rias commented with a smile.

"Indeed." Sona commented. "But I'm quite surprised, it's not like you to pick up someone on a whim. Not to mention, didn't you have your eyes set on someone else?" she was of course, referring to a certain brown haired pervert.

To her question, Rias just kept smiling as she answered, "I'm not sure, but I suppose you could call it a stroke of luck that I found him. Aside from the other one, I can also sense something from this one."

Sona stayed silent for a moment, simply staring at her friend, "I see."

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

"Alright! It should be safe here."

"Why'd we have to go all the way here you nutjob?"

Tatsumi and Yoichi were now behind to school building. Here, no one was around and able to hear them so it was completely fine to talk. The two of them then squat down and looked each other in the eyes. Tatsumi's expression serious while Yoichi's expression lazy.

"Ok idiot, what'd you wanna talk about?" Yoichi started.

Tatsumi pushed up his glasses before answering, "Right, well, you were with Rias Gremory-senpai so I assume you're a devil." Yoichi immediately froze up at his words. "I just wanted to know, did they force you to join? Because, I honestly can't see you agreeing to be someone's servant…then again, there IS fighting involved in all this so I suppose they persuaded you with that."

…

 **Whoosh~**

It was silent as the wind blew. The two stared at each other for a moment.

"Yoichi?"

"…grrrrrrr…." A low growl came out of Yoichi through gritted teeth.

"huh?!" Tatsumi let out a small gasp as Yoichi grabbed him by the collar. "Y-Yoichi?"

"Tatsumi…" Yoichi's voice was still calm, but there was obvious malice in it. "What do you know about this devil thing? Cause I seriously need some answers or I'll go crazy."

"Hold on a moment!" Tatsumi grabbed Yoichi's wrist and got the latter's hands off his collar. "How do you NOT know anything?! Hasn't Rias Gremory-senpai explained the situation to you when she asked you to join her peerage."

"What peerage? She hasn't given me an explanation on anything." Yoichi growled. "This morning she said I was a devil and when we got to school she said she would explain it to me in more detail."

Tatsumi seemed to freeze up, "Wait, then how did you get turned into a devil?"

"Apparently I got killed last night. I remember the thing calling itself a stray devil or whatever. And Rias said she brought me back by turning me into a devil." Yoichi answered.

After he said that, a dangerous glint flashed Tatsumi's eyes, "I see… And that stray devil, was it killed?"

"I think so." Yoichi raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"It's nothing, just glad I didn't have to get my hands dirty." Tatsumi answered. "Anyway, now I know that you know NOTHING so I suppose I can help you out by telling you what I know. Firstly, Rias Gremory-senpai is not crazy, you actually ARE a devil now. Moving on, what killed you was a stray devil, they are devils who had betrayed or killed their masters. Cases like that rarely occur but the power of devils are so enormous you can't even compare it to when you were human."

"Wait, we get a power up when we're turned into devils?" Yoichi interrupted.

"Yes, you'll see soon enough." Tatsumi answered. "Anyway, with immense power like that, people are obviously going to get greedy. People who want to use it for their own self-interest. THOSE are stray devils. They leave their master's side and cause trouble somewhere else, in a way, they are like stray dogs."

"And on another note, if you a stray devil is found, their master or other devils are ordered to eliminate them, it is devil law. Other supernatural being will eliminate stray devils if they find them."

"Wait, other supernatural beings?" Yoichi perked up.

"That's right. That brings us to the next explanation." Tatsumi nodded as he raised three fingers. "The three factions, the devils, fallen angels, and angels from god's side. However, let's focus on our side. We, the Devils, have been at war with the Fallen Angels since ancient times. We have been fighting over the possession of the Underworld, which is also known as Hell in the human world. The Underworld is split into two areas, one for Devils and one for Fallen Angels. The Devils form pacts with humans and receive their sacrifices and increase their strength. The Fallen Angels on the other hand control humans to eliminate Devils. At this point the Angels come in to destroy these two races on God's orders, which creates the three forces. This has been going on since ancient times."

"And about the occult research club, it is just a cover up. It is actually a place for her peerage to do devil work." He finished up.

"Peerage?" Yoichi asked.

"Yes, as you know, the great war I just told you about between the three groups had severely depleted their numbers, the devils included. Many of the pure blood devils were lost and around half of the 72 pillars have gone extinct. Devils are able to mate with the opposite sex but pure blood devils have a low birth rate so the rebuilding of their population would take a long time." Tatsumi explained.

"Ok, I think I got it. So they decided instead of just fucking several times, they would also recruit humans and make them devils." Yoichi commented.

"Precisely." Tatsumi nodded. "That brings devils like the two of us into the picture, the devils feared of getting over taken by fallen angels since their territory was closer to ours than the angel's side. So, the devils made a different method of increasing their numbers: By turning members of other species into devils, as their servants. The devil made technology to do this is called the [Evil Pieces]."

"Hold on, "Servants"?" Yoichi raised an eyebrow. "Explain THAT would ya?"

"Hmmmm…" Tatsumi hummed to himself. "I really shouldn't. Most of this should've been explained to you by your master, Rias Gremory-senpai."

"C'mon man, just tell me. Please."

Tatsumi pinched his chin thinking about it for a moment before coming to the conclusion. "Very well." He sighed. "That brings us into the topic of [Evil Pieces]. As I said several times, the devils lost a lot of their kind. The [Evil Piece] was to speed up the process of increasing their numbers. Here's what happened, devils with a Peerage decide to use the traits of the human's game "Chess" to their Servant Devils. It was also sarcasm, because most of the servants are Devils that were reincarnated from humans. Since then, Chess became a popular game in the world of the Devils. We'll leave that aside. Devils who are masters are a [King]. In our case, that is me. From there, they created 5 special traits that consist of [Queen], [Knight], [Rook], [Bishop] and [Pawn]. Since they couldn't make an army, they decided to have a small number of Devils and give them enormous powers. This system was made in the past few hundred years, and this unexpectedly became popular amongst Devils with peerage."

"So a peerage can only have a maximum of sixteen servants?" Yoichi asked but got a shook of his head from Tatsumi.

"Not necessarily, you see, depending on the ability of the person being reincarnated, more [Evil Pieces] will be consumed." He explained. "There's a saying like this in the world of chess. Queens have a value of 9 Pawns. Rooks have a value of 5 Pawns. Knights and Bishops have a value of 3 Pawns each. Like this, there are standard values that also apply to the Evil Pieces. A similar phenomenon happens to those reincarnated. If there are those who can only be reincarnated with 2 Knight pieces, then there are also those who need 2 Rook pieces to be reincarnated. There's also the compatibility with the pieces as well. You can't use 2 separate Pieces to give them different roles, so it's important to think how to use the pieces. Once you use it, Devils won't be given a new [Evil Pieces]."

"I see." Yoichi nodded.

"Anyway, back to the chess rule." Tatsumi said. "They started to compete against each other. For example like, "My Knight is stronger!", or "No, my Rook is stronger!" As a result, High-class Devils started to play a game like that of Chess against each other using their Servant Devils. They call it the "Rating Game". Anyway, this game became very popular amongst the Devils. Now, there are even tournaments for it. The strength of their [Pieces] and also how strong they are at the game affects the Devils' social position, and their peerage. There is a thing called [Piece Collect] where they gather humans with talents and make them into their [Pieces]. It's very popular recently. Talented servants become their status."

"Holy crap." Yoichi gasped in excitement. "That sounds awesome. That means there's a HUGE chance of finding strong opponents!"

"I wouldn't count on that." Tatsumi adjusted his glasses. "Rias Gremory-senpai is not a matured Devil yet, so she can't participate in the official tournament. Even if she could, there are things she would need to go through, or else she can't play. In short, you and her other servants here won't be participating in a game for a while." He said and Yoichi slumped his shoulders forward in disappointment.

"Though, if you agree to be her servant, after a while, you should be able to participate." Tatsumi assured him and Yoichi perked up. "While you're waiting for that time, you can use this time to train. There are many powerful devils and other beings out there that make you seem like an ant compared to them."

"HAHAHAHAHA! Yes!" Yoichi shouted in excitement. That wasn't gonna make him scared, the thought that there are several powerful opponents out there are just gonna make him excited.

"Oh, one last question though." Yoichi said.

"Ask away."

"That means you're part of a peerage too right?" Tatsumi nodded. "So let me guess, you and the student council members are devils too. And your master's the student council president."

"Very perceptive of you." Tatsumi commented with a smile. "Though, I expected no less from you."

RIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!

It was at that moment that the bell rang to indicate the start of class.

"Alright, that's all you need to know. Let's head to class." Not giving Yoichi a chance to reply, Tatsumi ran off, leaving him behind.

* * *

 **After School**

* * *

It was the end of the school day and Yoichi stayed back in class today instead of leaving straight away like usual. He was currently waiting for the person Rias was gonna send to fetch him. He knows more about the current situation thanks to Tatsumi and now he knew how he was gonna handle this. He's gotta hand it to Tatsumi's master, she sure provides information.

On another note, throughout the school day, all Yoichi heard was stupid gossip about how he must be threatening Rias to be with him or how he possibly raped her or something. There were also some silent death threats from jealous guys, not that he cared. In fact if they wanted a fight, he would welcome it.

"Kyaaa~!"

"It's Kiba-kun!"

"He's here!"

Suddenly, there was an uproar from the girls still remaining in class. Yoichi looked to the entrance of the classroom to see Yuuto Kiba, the prince of the school, not that Yoichi knew that. Kiba is a handsome young man with short blonde hair, grey eyes, and a mole under his left eye. He wore the boy's uniform fully and cleanly.

"Hello, how're you doing?" Yoichi looked up to see that said pretty boy, had walked up to his desk and made conversation.

"Good, let me guess, you're the person Rias sent to fetch me." Yoichi replied

"Indeed, please follow me." Kiba gestured.

Yoichi got up and started following behind him. As they walked, he could hear whispers coming from the girls.

"No way, why is Kiba-kun hanging out with _him_?!"

"That problem child better not do anything to Kiba-kun or else he's dead."

"What's going today?" Yoichi mumbled to himself. Were all these people he's meeting today THAT popular?

After a few minutes of walking they reached the old school building. They walked around the building until Kiba stopped at one room and knocked on the door.

"Buchou, I have brought him." He said after knocking.

"Yes. Come in." A voice through the door called out.

With that, Kiba opened the door and they both walked in. Surveying the room, Yoichi noticed...oh yes.

"…" sitting there on the couch, was the white haired girl from yesterday. She was currently eating some kind of candy with the same stoic expression that Yoichi remembers.

"Well hello there." Yoichi greeted.

Kiba walked forward and gestured slightly to him, "This is Yoichi Kakazu."

The girl, Yoichi remembers Rias calling "Koneko" or something, nodded to him, "Nice to meet you." Before going back to her treat.

Sha~

Yoichi then heard the sound of flowing water and turned to see a shower, a freaking shower! After a few minutes, the sound of water stopped and Yoichi heard two voices.

"Buchou, take this." A voice that was unfamiliar.

"Thank you Akeno." Rias's voice.

A few more minutes later, the shower curtains opened to reveal Rias drying her hair with a towel and another girl.

The other girl had black hair tied into a long ponytail reaching all the way down to her legs with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. She had a voluptuous figure and a chest slightly even bigger than Rias.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't take a shower last night because I stayed the night at your place, so I took one now." Rias said.

"It's cool." Yoichi waved it off.

The second girl seemed to take interest when she noticed him, "Ara ara. Hello, my name Akeno Himejima. Pleased to make you acquaintance." She introduced herself in a polite manner.

"Yoichi Kakazu, nice to meetcha." Yoichi greeted back casually.

Once all the introductions were over, Rias decided to get down to business. In other words, "Looks like everyone is here. Yoichi Kakazu-kun. No, let me call you Yoichi."

"Whatever." Yoichi shrugged. It's show time.

"We, the occult research club welcome you–"

"As a devil, right?" Yoichi cut her off. He smirked slightly at the slightly taken aback look on Rias's face. He walked up to the coffee table in the middle of the room. "Ok, I'll cut in right here."

He then raised his foot up in the air and–

 **BAM! CRASH!**

Slammed his foot onto the coffee table and it flew to the wall and broke into pieces.

"Uh!" the other members let out small gasps but quickly recovered and put their guards up, ready if Yoichi was going to get hostile. The latter simply smirked at this.

"Alright, and what's THIS about?" Rias asked, surprisingly not affected.

"Simple, I don't need an explanation, I already know the situation." Yoichi shrugged.

"Is that so?" Rias asked.

"Yup. Apparently my best friend was a devil too and he told me everything." Yoichi answered. "Here's my answer, the whole devil thing sound pretty awesome considering the rating game I could participate in, in about a few years. Although, before I join your peerage I have on request."

Rias raised an eyebrow, "And what is that?"

Smirking, Yoichi turned to the one person that's peaked his interest the most in the room. He pointed a finger at Koneko, "Let me fight the squirt."

 **Chapter End**

* * *

 **And that's chapter one. Let me know what you think. I don't really have anything else to say besides that.**

 **I'm gonna go now. See ya.**


	3. Chapter 2: First Day on the Job

**This chapter was taken down because I wanted to rewrite a couple of scenes at the end that I didn't like. I might do that from time to time so if I take down a chapter, make sure to reread it when I put it back up. That being said, I hope you enjoy your read.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own High School DxD, please don't sue me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: First Day on the Job**

"…You give up?"

"Not a cha–agh! Fuck!"

Right now, Yoichi was being held in an arm lock by Koneko. They had their fight at the courtyard of the old school building. As soon as the fight started, Yoichi charged right at her, he was hoping she'd put up a fight before he figured out a way to take her down.

That's not what happened, the second he was close to her she immediately managed to subdue him and well…here we are.

"I'm sure you realized it was quite arrogant of you to just challenge Koneko like that. So are you done?" Rias asked.

Yoichi scooped up some dirt in his free hand, "Nope."

"–!"

He then threw it at Koneko's eyes causing the girl to release him and he quickly jumped away and got some distance from her.

"Ah…damn that hurt…" He growled as he stretched his arm trying to shake off the pain.

"Well, that's ONE way to get out of a hold." Rias commented, Kiba and Akeno nodding in agreement. They now knew that Yoichi is someone who has no problem playing dirty.

"Ok, I might have gotten carried away just charging in." Yoichi shrugged before smiling. He then made a "Bring it on" gesture with his hands, "You come to me this time."

"…" Koneko didn't say anything and just obliged by charging forward towards him.

She then began throwing punches towards him with speed faster than any delinquent Yoichi every fought. Not surprising though, he remembered Tatsumi saying something about an upgrade in pyshical ability or something. Speaking of that…

"Hahaha!" Yoichi laughed. He's not having too much problem dodging her attacks, but the thing that amused him was that ever since the sun started going down, he's been feeling awesome. "This is awesome, I feel lighter than normal."

As the fists kept coming, Yoichi let it go on and kept dodging for a couple of minutes before changing action.

"Hup."

"!"

Avoiding one of her punches, Yoichi then jumps over her using her head as leverage by pushing it down with his hand and got behind her. In the process, Koneko lost her balance slightly because of the push.

"Let's test these power ups, shall we!?" He then jumped up again and began spinning his entire body. All the ORC members, including Koneko, recognized the way he used momentum to power his punch and Koneko barely managed to regain her balance and step to the side to dodge the attack.

 **Boom!**

In result, Yoichi punched the ground which made a hole the size of his face. He quickly scooped up some more dirt and threw it at Koneko's face. Unfortunately, she saw it coming and used her arm to cover her face.

"Hah!"

"Kuh!"

However, he quickly followed up by kicking her as she blocked it and the hit pushed Koneko back a bit. He then rushed forward, jumped up, and brought down an axe kick to Koneko's head.

 **Bap!**

Of course, she managed to bring her arms up and block the attack.

"Tch." Clicking his tongue, Yoichi jumped back and intended to get some distance but then, "Agh!"

Koneko decided to not give him any more chances and rushed forward and punched him in the face. The punch sent Yoichi flying and since there was a forest in the courtyard, he was sent through several trees.

There was then silence. All the ORC members just stared at the spot that Yoichi got sent flying at for a moment.

"Well, are you done?" Rias decided to ask.

"…I'm…bleeding…through…my fucking skull–agh!" A voice responded between grunts of pain before silence once again fell.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Alright, Yuuto, go fetch him before he bleeds to death." Rias said and Kiba nodded.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

* * *

"Tch."

Yoichi clicked his tongue in irritation as he walked to school that day. After he had been knocked out yesterday, he woke up in his bedroom with a bandage over his head. He could pretty much guess what happened after everything went black for him.

Though, the thing that pissed him off wasn't the fact that Koneko beat him, it was that he couldn't last longer. His weakness cost him the chance to fully enjoy the fight. He knew one thing's for sure now, he needed to start training.

But for now, he's gonna blow off steam by coming here, the abandoned neighborhood. As he walked through it, he looked in all directions, expecting delinquents or street thugs or maybe both to come out and challenge him.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

However, no one showed up, absolutely nothing. He passed by the neighborhood without running into ANYONE.

"The fuck's going on here?" He mumbled to himself. It's not like it's never happened before, but two times (Yesterday and today) in a row, that was strange.

"Excuse me."

Yoichi turned to see a woman around her early 30's walking up to him as he exited the neighborhood. She had a worried expression on her face.

"Yeah, can I help you ma'am." He asked in a respectful tone. He had no problems showing common courtesy to the elder.

"Did you happen to see a delinquent around your age with blonde hair?" She asked.

Yoichi shook his head, "Sorry, I didn't. In fact, I didn't see anyone."

"That's even more worrying." She looked to the ground, the worry on her face became even more obvious. "The person I was asking about is my son, he hasn't come home for days." She pointed to the neighborhood, "He usually hangs around other troublemakers in there, I don't approve of it but it's not like he ever listens to me."

The woman's face contorted with even more worry, "Oh, this is bad. Don't tell me he's also gone missing."

That caught Yoichi's attention. ""Also"? Are you saying there are others?"

The woman nodded, "That's right, not just my son, but from what I heard, people have been going missing whenever they go into this alley lately. Not a single trace of them, the police investigated but found nothing, no blood or anything, just dust and spider webs."

Yoichi's eyes widened at the last word, "Spider Webs"? Could it be what he's thinking. Are there more of those things? He shook his head, deciding not to think of it.

The woman shook her head one last time before looking at him, "I'm sorry for taking up your time. Thank you for your time."

"…Yeah, no problem."

And with that, the two went their separate ways. Yoichi now had a bitter taste in his mouth, could there really be more spider monsters around? He's not sure.

* * *

 **After School, Occult Research Club**

* * *

Class was thoroughly uninteresting and uneventful, as expected. After they were over, Yoichi went to the old school building to see the ORC. As he opened the door, he saw everyone he met yesterday.

"Ah, I see you made it to school today." Rias looked up from her desk that was stacked with paper work to smile at him.

Yoichi in response just rolled his eyes, "You don't say." he then took a seat next to Kiba on the couch. "So, I'm part of your peerage now. What do I do?"

Rias then stood up, "Right, before I explain the job we devils do, I want to stand up." Yoichi didn't say anything and simply did it. "We are going to see if you can activate your sacred gear."

At this, Yoichi tilted his head with a deadpanned look, "You say that as if I'm supposed to know what that is."

"Sacred Gear is an irregular power that is bestowed to certain humans. For example, most of the people whose names are recorded in history are said to be possessors of a Sacred Gear. They used the power of their Sacred Gear to record their name in history." Kiba explained.

"Presently, there are people who possess Sacred Gears within their bodies. You know those people who play an important role worldwide? Most of those people possess a Sacred Gear." Akeno continued after him.

"Most of the Sacred Gears have functions that are only usable in the human society. But there are exceptional Sacred Gears that are a threat to us, the Devils, and Fallen Angels." Rias finished. "That being said, here's what I want you to do, Raise your hands Yoichi."

Yoichi did as told.

"Now close your eyes and imagine the strongest thing that comes to mind."

"What's the point of thi–"

"Do it quickly."

"…Ha~." Sighing, Yoichi decided to just go along with it. However, he couldn't really think of anything. Nothing came to mind. And because of that, nothing happened.

Opening his eyes, Yoichi looked at Rias with a deadpanned expression, "It's not working, nothing's coming to mind either." He sighed.

Rias didn't look too disappointed though, "That's fine, I suppose it's just not ready to be awakened yet." She then decided to change the subject, "Well, I'll just explain the job now."

Rias then snapped her fingers and with a magic circle, a flyer materialized in her hand, Yoichi was able to recognize it as the same leaflet that Koneko handed to him to save his life. That symbol on it wasn't exactly hard to remember.

"This flyer is a summoning circle." Rias started. "Devils attain much of their wealth and power from contracts with humans. Humans use magic summoning circles to call forth devils like us in order to establish contracts. Back in the old days, humans would use animal blood and sacrifice chickens or goats, but that process became outdated so now we pass around these flyers to interested parties and tempt them into summoning a devil."

"We get something in return, right?"

"That's correct." Rias nodded. "Oh, and don't worry, we don't devour people's souls or something in exchange for a contract."

"Hold up." Yoichi cut in. "You telling me I won't get to take people's souls?" He raised an eyebrow.

Rias seemed a bit surprised at the question, mainly because of the way he asked it, it was like he was disappointed.

Nonetheless, she nodded, "Yes, we usually only ask for something equivalent to what was asked for, in other words, monetary payment." She explained before asking, "Why? Were you hoping to be able to do that?"

To answer the question, Yoichi looked at her as if she was stupid, "Duh, and I was really looking forward to it too." He sighed in apparent disappointment.

This caused the other members to give him a look that said they were disturbed. Everyone (Including Rias) got up and took a step back.

There was silence for a few seconds.

"…Yup, he's crazy." Until Koneko decided to break it.

"Hey, I'm just saying that it'd be a lot more interesting than them just paying me back." Yoichi shrugged before giving her a look, "And I'm not crazy, my mother had me tested."

Deciding to let what he said slide, Rias decided to get back on topic, "Anyway, that's the basics of it." She then summoned up another magic circle and a few stacks of summoning flyers appeared, "Your first job will be to deliver these to potential contractors."

Yoichi took a second to examine the stacks. There were a LOT of them, he had to deliver them all?!

"…Ha~, fine." He sighed. He gathered up all the flyers in his arms and left, using his foot to opened the door.

"Yoichi." When he exited the building, Tatsumi was waiting outside for him. The bespectacled young man was carrying a bag filled with flyers.

"Uh, sup." Yoichi greeted. "Whatcha doing here?"

"I've come to help you of course." Tatsumi said like it was the most obvious thing. "Flyer duty, I knew it was coming since that is currently my job as well. I thought I'd come and give you a hand."

Yoichi raised an eyebrow, "But don't you already have to hand out flyers?"

Tatsumi simply gave a good natured smile, "Yes, but," He took some of flyers from the stack that Yoichi was carrying. "There's no harm in helping out my friend is there? We might be from different households right now, but I can still help you. Not just as your devil senior, but also your friend."

Hearing this, Yoichi couldn't help but let out a laugh, "Heh, thanks."

Tatsumi adjusted his glasses, "It's no problem, just make sure not to tell Sona Kaichou-sama that I helped you out." He seemed to shudder a bit, "She already punished me for explaining to you about the supernatural when Rias Gremory-senpai was supposed to do it."

"Dude, that sucks. What'd she do?"

"Well, first she gave me extra paper work. Then she gave me 50 spankings."

"That so?"

"Indeed."

With that, the two of them went on their way.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

* * *

From the ORC room on the second floor of the old school building, Akeno who was by the window watched the two friends, Yoichi and Tatsumi, walk off. She had an interested smile of her face.

"I wasn't aware he knew with Sona-sama's new servant." She commented looking at Rias who was at her desk.

"Yes, they're on very good terms actually, best friends." Rias answered, filling up another form.

"…So what do you think of him so far?" Akeno decided to ask. "He seems to have SOME experience in combat but other than that, I don't really sense anything from him."

"…I can't say for certain." Rias admitted. "But, in that moment, when I decided to bring him back, I sensed something. It might not be something VERY amazing, but I'm sure it was a good choice." She then smiled. "Besides, you saw how he handled the fight with Koneko. He might not look like it, but he was thinking during the fight, or, maybe it was just instincts. Either way, he might've lost, but that's only because he lacks training and experience."

Hearing that, the other members decided to just accept what she said. No need to argue about it.

* * *

 **Back To the Two**

* * *

"Oh yes, I've been meaning to ask, why is your head bandaged." Tatsumi asked as he placed a flyer in the mail box of a house.

"I challenged a white haired squirt back at the club." Yoichi answered casually as he put a flyer in the mail box of the house next to the Tatsumi was at.

"Wait! You challenged Koneko Toujou?!" Tatsumi shouted. "You fool! Why did you do THAT!?"

"She had super human strength, I couldn't help myself." Yoichi waved it off. "And how do you know her anyway? You've never been to the club."

"Are you serious?" Tatsumi looked at him like he was ridiculous. "Everyone knows her. In fact, everyone in your club is very much well known in the school." He shook his head. "But Enough of that! You challenged her because of that?! Why do you insist on fighting every single person who has strength."

"Because fighting strong opponents is fun. There aren't a lot of those, man."

"Yoichi, I'll tell you this right now, everyone in that club of yours is strong." Tatsumi sighed. "Especially Koneko. From what you said, I can tell she obviously has the [Rook] piece."

"Awesome! That means everyone in that club is a potential opponent!" Yoichi laughed in excitement, completely ignoring Tatsumi's obvious warning. But then the second thing caught his attention, "Wait, [Rook] piece? What does that have to do with her strength?"

"The evil piece system! Did Rias Gremory-senpai not teach you the traits?!" Yoichi shook his head. "That is completely irresponsible! Forgive me if it's rude, but she doesn't seem to be doing such a good job as a master."

"Well, to be fair, it was kind of MY fault." Yoichi said.

Tatsumi adjusted his glasses, "What did you do." It was obvious in his tone that he didn't want any bullshit.

"I smashed her coffee table and said I knew the situation." Not that Yoichi would ever TRY to bullshit his way out. "I guess she assumed I knew the traits as well."

"Guh!" Tatsumi gasped as his jaw dropped to the ground in a comedic fashion. "Y-y-you did what?!" he grabbed Yoichi by the collar of his clothes. "ARE YOU AN IDIOT?! You always do this! Would it kill you to show some respect!? RRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" he shook Yoichi like a ragdoll.

"Hey, c'mon man. " Yoichi said not seeming that affected. "She made me her servant. HER SERVANT. You really think I'd just DO that without getting some benefit first?" He raised an eyebrow.

"But did you have to ask in such a rude manner?!" Tatsumi also raised an eyebrow.

"It was to piss her off. Didn't want her holding back against me." Yoichi rolled his eyes.

"You're an idiot!" Tatsumi shouted in comical anger. He then let go of Yoichi and grabbed his own head in frustration. "I'm really getting tired of this. You're so hard to deal with!"

"Yeah, I'm surprised you lasted so many years with me." Yoichi said as he straightened up his clothing.

Tatsumi let out a sigh, "Of course, if I didn't who knows what kind of foolish things you would've done. SOMEBODY had to keep you on the right path."

"Pft, you really haven't changed a bit." Yoichi shook his head. It would've seemed like it was in displeasure if not for the small smile on his lips, _'Yeah…not one bit.'_ He thought to himself.

"I could very well say the same about you." Tatsumi adjusted his glasses. "Anyway, let's get back to work."

"Wait, could you tell me these traits. I'm kind of interested in those."

Tatsumi thought about it for a moment.

"Ha~, very well. I already told you most of what you need to know, might as well finish it up." but then he shouted. "But don't tell Sona Kaichou-sama! If she finds out I told you this she's going to punish me again! Devils from different households aren't supposed to get involved with each other's affairs!"

Yoichi raised his hands in defense, "Got it. Won't tell a soul."

Satisfied with the answer, Tatsumi nodded. "Very well. Now, let's start with the [Knight] trait…"

* * *

 **Later, Back To the Clubroom**

* * *

After about let's say, an hour of handing out flyers, Yoichi was now back at the clubroom. Thanks to Tatsumi, he managed to finish up quicker than expected.

"So, is that all?" He asked Rias.

"Not just yet." She replied smiling. "Yuuto got two contracts beforehand and is double-booked. I want you to go for one of them. I think it'll be a good experience and a perfect opportunity because this is a new client."

"…Alright, whatever."

Akeno then gestured him over to a magic circle in the middle of the room. A few seconds later, it started to glow.

"This allows you to transport to the clients place instantly. When the contract is done, it lets you return to this room." Rias explained. "Please step onto it."

Yoichi chose not to ask questions and just did so.

As soon as he did, the circle started glowing even brighter, causing him to close his eyes. When he opened them, he found himself in a different room.

The room looked like the inside of a dojo. It was huge with plenty of training equipment, as well as leisurely rooms and definitely spacious.

"Ah, I see you made it, devil."

A voice said. Yoichi turned to see a bald old man with a long white beard and brown eyes. He looked around his late 60's and was slightly shorter than Yoichi. His outfit consisted of a blue Yukata and he was barefoot.

"If possible, do you think you could take off your shoes? This is a dojo." The old man requested.

"Oh, sure. Where's the entrance?" The old man pointed at the nearby sliding door and Yoichi walked towards it.

"What the?" When he opened it though, he found that the dojo was in the middle of the forest. "Where is this place?"

"Ah yes, let's just say you're nowhere near that town you were staying at." The old man told him.

"What? How did you even get a flyer then? We only gave those out to people in town?" Yoichi raised an eyebrow.

"Ah yes, about that." The old man started. "You might want to sit down first."

* * *

Yoichi and the old man were now sat down on the floor facing each other across a small coffee table. The old man poured a cup of tea for the both of them before talking.

"Well for starters, I'll introduce myself." The old man said. "My name is Shoji Akamatsu, nice to meet you."

"Yoichi Kakazu, likewise." Yoichi replied. "Now could you start explaining."

"Alright, it's quite simple." Shoji started. "I'm actually a family friend of Rias. I got the flyer from her brother who's a good friend of mine. I honestly just wanted to see how she was doing with finding servants."

"A family friend?" Yoichi asked. "Does that mean you're a devil too?"

"Nope, I'm very much human."

"…But I'm pretty sure Rias's family have been around for centuries. If you're a family friend but are a human, how've you been living for so long?" Yoichi raised an eyebrow, this was feeling kind of suspicious.

"That is a story for another time." Shoji replied simply. "In any case, forget about that for now. Right now, I'm just a client."

"Right." Yoichi nodded. "So what's your request."

"Well, nothing really." Shoji said causing Yoichi to sweat drop. "How about we just have a friendly chat? I DID want to see how Rias was doing with servant hunting. I'd like to get to know you."

Yoichi snorted, "Heh, yeah well I'm new so there's not much to talk about. Anything before I became a devil is pretty uninteresting. I lived a normal life."

"I see." Shoji said as he sipped his tea. "Why don't you tell me what you think of it so far?"

"Pretty boring, it's definitely not what I expected."

"That's usually the case."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…So, you wanna play some Shogi?"

'…Sure."

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

The two of them were now in the middle of their Shogi game. The room was completely silent as Yoichi waited for Shoji to make his move.

"Hmmm? Where should it go?"

The old man hummed to himself. While he was thinking, Yoichi took a look around the room. Seriously, the place was so damn big he couldn't believe this old man lived alone here.

"…?"

However, something caught his attention. It was a shelf that had six pictures on it. Two pictures in particular caught his attention.

The first one was of a beautiful woman with long dark blue hair and green eyes. She seemed to be wearing a Kimono in the picture. The other picture was of a boy that didn't look more than six, he had shaggy grey hair, red eyes, and seemed to be wearing ragged clothes. The weird thing about the second picture is that it was ripped in half.

"Hey kid."

Yoichi only realized he was staring at the pictures when Shoji said something. He turned and the old man looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You alright?"

Yoichi stayed silent for a moment. The conversation going into a pause.

"…Yeah, sorry for spacing out."

"No problem." Shoji waved it off. "Your move."

* * *

 **?**

* * *

In Kuoh Town, there is one neighborhood that most normal people avoid. Of course, abandon neighborhood equal to abandon buildings such as houses, factories, and small warehouses.

The place had become a hangout spot for delinquents and street thugs alike. Of course, with it being abandoned there were a few rumors about being haunted or some shit. Not that those thugs believed it. And right there were, there were no ghost, but something much worst.

It was supposed to be a meeting to discuss a few things. However, life had other plans. When they went into a certain factory to have the meeting, they were met with…a monster…a horrible creature.

A giant spider, it just appeared out of nowhere. What occurred was just plain traumatizing. Two people in particular, had managed to hide themselves at a certain spot in the factory where the monster couldn't see them.

However, it didn't stop them from witnessing what was to occur. From their spot, they watched as the giant spider wrapped their friends in its webs. Either eating them whole, or just let them suffocate and hang them on the ceiling for later. The sight of them being eaten whole was traumatizing enough, as well as their faces of suffocation, the look of suffering as the life was squeezed out of them slowly.

After the monster was done, it retreated deeper into the factory, probably to get some slumber. As it left, the two could hear it mumble to itself.

" **These insects couldn't possibly be the one to kill my two children. I will very much find that person."**

And that was all they could hear before it was out of earshot. The two stood there quietly in shock of the thing that just happened. Eventually, the younger among the two's knees gave out.

"W-what are we g-gonna do?"

"I-I…don't know. But let's just get the hell outta here for now."

* * *

After a couple of hours playing Shogi, Shoji had sent the young devil home. He now sat in the main room of his dojo. The place was dark with only two candles as any source of light. He was looking at two pictures on a shelf.

A beautiful woman, and a little boy. These two pictures have connections to them, and the story behind it is not a pleasant one. He looked at picture of the woman with a somewhat nostalgic look. However, the look on his eyes at the little boy's picture which was ripped in half, there was a hint of coldness, along with a hint of sadness.

"Haa~" He sighed to himself. "…What are you doing old timer? You've gotta let this go sometime…don't have much time left."

He then got up to leave to his bed, but not before mumbling one last thing to himself, "…A successor ain't gonna find themselves."

 **Chapter End**

* * *

 **And that's it, let me know what you think. And to readers that read this chapter before I took it down and changed it, what do you think of the change? Better or worse?**

 **I'm gonna go now. See ya.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Buildup

**Ok, before we start, I'll just say I'm sorry this took so long, even more so because not much important stuff happens in this chapter. Also, big thanks to** ahsoei **for not only beta reading this chapter, but also** **giving me ideas on how to spice up this story of mine, thanks a lot man. Go check out his stories, they're great.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own High School DxD. Please don't sue me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Buildup**

"Let me get this straight. You dragged me all the way to school at 4am on a Saturday, just for training?"

"That is correct."

"…this better at least be fun."

As stated, it was currently 4 o'clock in the morning and Yoichi along with the ORC were at the courtyard of the old school building. She came to his house at around 3.45 and told him to put on something he didn't mind getting dirty so he just wore his gym uniform.

Little did he know, Rias had planned out a training schedule for him. She said this was because they had to focus on making him stronger. Now here's the thing, Yoichi didn't mind working hard if it benefitted him and in this case, he was gonna get stronger so here could fight strong opponents which is beneficial.

However, dragging him out this early, on a day off no less, is a little too much. He even had bags under his eyes.

"Don't worry, it's going to be anything but uneventful." Rias smiled. "The first thing you'll do is spar with Yuuto."

"Let's do it!" He immediately perked up.

* * *

Yoichi and Kiba were now facing each other on the courtyard while the others watched at the side. They were both holding their respective bokkens.

"Are you ready?" Kiba asked as he got into a stance.

"Yeah, yeah, just don't go easy on me." Yoichi smirked as he got into a stance as well.

Rias raised a hand in the air, "Alright, since you both are prepared," She swung it down, "Begin!"

With that, they both charged each other. Or rather, Yoichi charged at Kiba. Having no experience with a sword whatsoever, he just went with swinging his bokken like a mad man.

Which Kiba easily dodged and before he knew it,

 **Su!**

Kiba disappeared in a flash, causing Yoichi to accidently hit the ground and stab his sword into it.

' _That speed! He must be a–!"_

 **Bap!**

Yoichi barely managed to get his bokken out of the ground and swung it to the back, blocking Kiba's incoming attack.

Unfortunately, Kiba's hit proved to be stronger than he thought and he staggered back a bit. _'Insane speed, if I remember correctly, Tatsumi said that's the trait a [Knight] has.'_

Yoichi then stabbed his bokken to the ground, _'Let's see what I can do.' He thought to himself._

 **Su!**

In a flash, Kiba once again disappeared. Yoichi looked in all direction, anticipating an attack coming from anywhere.

 **Su! Bam!**

And sure enough, one did. Kiba had appeared behind him and Yoichi barely reacted in time and raised his arms in defense.

"Tch!" He clicked his tongue as Kiba then started sending a barrage of hits with his bokken. Due to his speed, Yoichi couldn't really evade any of them.

"Stay focused, look for an opening in your opponent's attacks. If I was using a real sword you'd be very injured right now." Kiba instructed as he continued attacking.

"Heh!" However to his surprise, a smirk grew on Yoichi's face.

"Gah!"

It was even more surprising when Yoichi swept Kiba's foot with his own, causing the blonde to trip. However, he quickly recovered by landing on his hand and jumping away to get some distance.

"Gotcha!"

"Ugh!"

However, Yoichi saw that coming and used his body to crash into the knight, causing him to stagger back a bit. Yoichi also abandoned his bokken at this moment.

"You underestimated me." Yoichi smirked. "You're on a whole different level, but I've fought guys with your style of fighting. Your speed's the main thing you got going for you so the best option for me is brute force."

"Lucky for me, that's my favorite!" He said as he charged towards the blonde while throwing several punches. Unfortunately, Kiba was still able to dodge them all.

"Good observation." Kiba complemented-

"Ugh!"

-Before sidestepping him and tripping him.

"It's true that attacks focused more on strength is a good counter towards me, but you have to take in mind that if you can't hit me, there's no point." Kiba said as Yoichi got back up.

"So is sparring with you supposed to build up my speed?" Yoichi raised an eyebrow and Kiba simply nodded. "Alright, let's go again."

And with that, the two of them got back in their stance and prepared for another round.

* * *

"Fuck!" Yoichi cursed as Kiba knocked him flat on his ass again.

A few hours have passed and the sun is very much up now. The two males have been sparring throughout those hours. The difference is that unlike Kiba, Yoichi was covered in bruises. Not surprising really, Kiba not only had more experience, he was also better than Yoichi at his current state.

The sad thing is that it was pretty obvious the knight was holding back.

"Alright, that's enough with the sparring." Rias said and Kiba immediately got out of his stance and gave a small bow.

"So what, are we done?" Yoichi asked as he got up and dusted himself off.

"Not quite." Rias said. "That should be enough with physical training so take a break for a few minutes. After that you will now train with Akeno in the use and manipulation of magic."

"Magic?" Yoichi raised an eyebrow. This sounded like it was gonna be complicated. "What, she gonna teach me how to pull a rabbit out of a hat?" that didn't stop him from being sarcastic though.

Although Rias wasn't at all affected as she simply said, "No, it's actually going to be quite useful for you in combat. Go ahead Akeno."

At Rias's command, Akeno stepped forwards while Kiba went to stand at the side.

"Question, is this gonna be hard?" Yoichi decided to ask.

"Not at all." Akeno answered. "Using magic is actually a lot simpler than you might think." She then held up a hand, a magic circle appeared and then there was a small ball of flame on her hand. "See?"

Yoichi's eyes widened when he saw that. For some reason, he liked the look of that flame. It looked, beautiful in his opinion. Calm and gentle. He assumed from the display that it's elemental magic.

' _I think I know what power I want.'_ He thought to himself. "Alright, I'm all ears. Tell me what to do senpai." He said as he continued to look at the flame.

Smiling, Akeno nodded, "Alright, I'll start by explaining the basics of magic to you. The practice known as "Magic" originated from the Demonic Power generated by devils."

"So what? Are devils just magicians?" Yoichi raised an eye brow; his image of devils was slowly going from a powerful demon to a Hoodini with devil horns.

"Yes and no." Akeno replied. "Magic is different for devils. Our power comes from our passion, desire, and emotions. It becomes stronger the stronger our emotions are. Unlike human magician who require chants and equations, devils can casts spells purely from our imagination."

"Well, ok, that doesn't sound too–"

"However." Akeno cut him off.

"There it is."

"While you can conjure almost any spell or power from your imagination, it must be within your power to do so." She explained.

"So basically, if I don't have enough power for a certain spell, it's not gonna work." Yoichi sighed while rubbing the back of his head. "And at my current level I'm probably not gonna be able to do much."

"Not necessarily." Akeno answered, her ladylike smile still plastered on her face. "It's true that complicated spells like creation, seals, or high level attacks require more power than you can summon up at your current level. But you could still use simple attack spells like elemental attacks since they're the easiest."

"In that case I'll go with fire magic." Yoichi said as a smile formed on his face. "Let's start."

"Ufufufu~! It looks like you're very eager." Akeno giggled before her ladylike smile turned into a smirk. "Well, let's see how you handle it. I won't be going easy on you."

"I'd be insulted if you did." Yoichi gave his own smirk before smacking both his cheeks and shaking his head. "Alright, let's do it."

He turned and pointed his palm to a direction that no one was standing in. He closed his eyes and tried to focus his mind.

' _Alright, this should be easy. Just imagine a fireball.'_

There was a few seconds of silence, everyone stared at Yoichi as he tried focusing his powers into a blast of fire.

 **Poof!**

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

However, all that came out was a puff of smoke. No one said anything for a moment and they all just stared at the sight in awkward silence.

"…The fuck?" Until Yoichi decided to break it. There was no anger in his voice, just slight annoyance at best. He looked at the palm of his hand that let out a slight bit of smoke. "I'm pretty sure I imagined some fire there."

"Ufufufu~, don't worry, that's what training is for. Keep trying." Akeno instructed.

"Alright, whatever." Yoichi shrugged and tried again

* * *

Unbeknownst to Yoichi and his associates at the ORC, in the evening of that particular day, somewhere under a bridge in the outskirts of town, a group of thugs were hiding out there. Rarely was there anyone that even passed by that area, which is why the group made this place their hideout.

Two of the thugs in particular were telling the group of a certain horror they witnessed.

"The hell? A few days ago you told us the first half of our group got beaten by one guy. Now you two come here and say they all got eaten by a giant spider monster?" The one that looked to be the leader asked with doubt.

He was in no mood for this. Their group that they had named the Taiga gang was separated into two halfs, the first half usually hung around Kuoh town while the second half preferred to hang around the outskirts. His name was Kyousuke Taiga and he was their leader.

The reason for his foul mood was as stated, the first half of his entire gang was pulverized by ONE guy apparently. Then he got no word from them for several days, and now suddenly finds out their dead?! No one would really be in a good mood, especially since the two subordinates who informed him explained their deaths in such an unbelievable way.

"Alright, what are you two smoking?" Kyousuke growled.

"We swear boss! It's no lie!"

"Yeah! A giant spider really ate them!"

The two of them pressed it further. That was all they could do really. Not like they had physical proof except for themselves which wasn't much.

"Alright then," Kyousuke raised an eyebrow. "If that really happened then how the hell did you two idiots see and are still alive to tell me this. You two don't look like your tough enough to beat a monster like that."

At this, all the others in the gang also raised their eyebrows. The duo that came to their boss with the information went silent. They had an explanation but it was kind of hard to get out. After all, who would want to say they hid and just watched as their friends were killed?

" **It's because those two just hid and watched as I took away the life of your lackeys."**

–!

Everyone froze when they suddenly heard a deep and slightly demonic voice. Kyousuke in particular was frozen stiff and began to sweat bullets. There was something behind him, he could feel it. And the fact that his lackeys were just staring at the direction above him proved that whatever was behind him was huge.

Slowly, he turned around, and immediately wished he didn't. The sight was as greeted was probably one that would scar him for his entire life. Eight eyes, eight hairy legs, and fangs that sent a chill down his spine.

"W-what the fu–AAAAAGHHHHH! ARGH!" before Kyousuke could squeak out his sentence, the giant spider had chomped on his upper body, its fangs slowly sinking into his flesh and slowly ripping his body.

"ARRRGHH! NO! SOMEONE HELP ME! ARRRRGGH!"

Kyousuke pained screams of agony echoed throughout the area. It got louder before slowly getting softer, and then nothing. Everyone couldn't do anything but stare at the giant monster that just ate their boss. There was obvious fear in their eyes, they wanted to run but their legs wouldn't move.

And soon, the rest joined. Screams echoed though that abandoned area as they were killed. Only the two thugs who already knew the existence of this monster beforehand were left by the end of it.

"O-oh god…"

"Please no…"

The two of them were on the floor and crawling back until their backs hit the wall. The monster slowly approached them.

" **Did you pathetic insects really think I didn't know you were hiding? I let you go so you could lead me to more of you."** it asked with a hint of amusement. **"Well, I overheard your conversation and I became interested. You see, two of my children were killed a few days ago. I figured one of you thugs might have killed them but so far I've only run into weaklings. However, one of the topics of you conversation caught my attention."**

The monster brought its face closer to the older one of the two who leaned back into the wall as possible. Those eyes were terrifying, it was like it would snap and kill him any second.

" **Tell me, who was the boy who defeated the entire first half of your group all by himself. He sounds like the strongest lead I have of who killed my children. If you tell me, I'll let you live."**

The older of the two swallowed nervously, "I…I don't know his name."

" **Then give me a description on his appearance!"** The monster roared, bits of its saliva hitting the male's face.

"M-messy black hair, golden eyes!" He managed to sputter out. "He's wearing a blue hoodie under a black blazer that's all I can give! I swear!"

The monster then stopped and just stared at the male for a moment. There was a painfully long silence and he was afraid that the horrid thing was just gonna eat him now that it had the information it wanted. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain.

…only for nothing to happen. The male slowly opened his eyes to see that the monster had backed away from his face.

" **I see. I thank you for the information and I'm sure you're not lying to me, are you?"**

"N-no! I swear!" he quickly responded.

" **Very well, I'm a creature of my word, you may live."** At the monster's words, a glimmer of hope lit up in the thugs' eyes. He was really getting out of this.

 **Shink!**

"Agh!"

However, that hope quickly turned to despair when he saw the monster stab its leg into the stomach of his friend next to him.

"Kagami!" the older of the two shouted and quickly went to his friend's side. "Kagami! Oh god no!"

" **KAKAKAKAKAKA! I never said anything about your companion however! KAKAKAKAKA!"**

The creature laughed as it slowly left the scene, leaving the male to sit there and watch as his friend dies by his side.

The male stared at his friend, he saw as the life was slowly draining out of him and he couldn't do anything to stop it. He could call an ambulance but it's not like they'd get here on time, and it'd be pretty hard to fix a giant hole through a stomach.

"…T-Takashi–*Cough*." Kagami managed to squeeze out before coughing up a bit of blood. "…E-everything's…gonna be…okay…right?" the dying male couldn't stop a bit of tears from the corner of his eyes. "I…I don't…wanna…die like…this…"

And with that, the small bit of life in his eyes, went out.

"Ka…Kagami! C'mon! Get up man! Hold on for a bit longer!" Takashi yelled out but it was futile, he didn't get a response. He felt something warm flowing down his cheeks. A few seconds later he realized he was crying.

That night was a huge loss for him. He had lost his best friend. While the monster that killed him had only one thing on its mind: Finding the one who killed its children.

* * *

 **Chapter End**

 **And that's the end of the chapter. Short, I know, and I'm sorry. But that's how it is. Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter and once again, big thanks to** ahsoei **.**

 **I'm gonna go now. See ya.**


	5. Chapter 4: Well THIS Was Unexpected(Not)

**ATTENTION! PLEASE READ!  
Alright, after thinking it over I've decided that I won't have Yoichi get involved with romance. Meaning: he will not have a harem or a pairing. The reason being that I don't see Yoichi being the type of character to even remotely get involved in romance, say whatever you like but that's how it is. You guys are okay with that, right? …guys? …where'd you go?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own High School DxD, please don't sue me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Well THIS** **Was Unexpected…NOT!**

RIIIINNNNGGG!

Sore, that was how almost every limb on Yoichi's body felt when he woke up that morning. It's Monday, right after the weekend that Rias dragged him over to the club to train and it's left him sore. And to top it all off, Rias said that he'd be doing them on school days too. Well, only one type of training for each day.

Now Yoichi was anything BUT unfit, in fact, he somewhat prided himself for his physical ability. However, Rias's idea of training was almost to an insane amount. First he sparred with Kiba for a few hours which was fine. Then, he trained with Akeno on magic which was still fine. Then, was when it started going downhill.

When it came for Rias's turn to train him, first she made him do about 200 pushups with her sitting on his back, 200 sit ups, 200 squats, a long jog, and then repeat several times. It was pretty reasonable why he'd feel sore. Seriously, it honestly surprised him a bit. At first Rias came off as some elegant noble which she was (At least to a certain extent for Yoichi), but then she becomes like a drill sergeant when training's involved.

But then again, it's not like he's met a lot of nobles in his life so maybe they're all like that. Just because his parents made good money and he came from a wealthy household, it didn't mean they were nobles. They weren't wealthy because of some high social status, they were just doing well with they're job. Not that he knew what the hell they're job was.

RIIIINNNNGGG!

That was when he finally came out of his thoughts enough to hear his still ringing alarm clock. Sighing, he turned the damn thing off and got out of bed, mumbling, "How'd I suddenly start thinkin' about my folks anyway. Not like they're ever around."

He then entered the bathroom for a quick shower before getting his uniform on. No use thinking about all that right now.

 **Later**

Yoichi had only about a few minutes before school started. Not surprising though, mainly because he had set his alarm clock a little later than usual. He needed some extra sleep dammit! And it's not like he cared about being late anyway, it wouldn't be the first time.

As usual, after he got dressed, he went downstairs and started getting breakfast ready which was toast. He really couldn't cook anything else besides ramen and if he took time to do that, he might as well just skip school entirely.

As he waited for the toaster to pop out his toast, he decided to turn on the TV and it opened up the news. Shrugging, he tossed the remote onto the couch and went to the fridge to get a juice box.

 _In other news, this morning at around 6am, a middle aged man out on a jog discovered several dead bodies under a bridge._

"Hm?" Yoichi looked to the TV, the straw along with the juice box hanging from his mouth. His curiosity was now peaked.

 _The sight was truly gruesome. Several of the bodies had many holes through them and the only body parts that were left were either just the legs, or the top half with several holes._

' _Sheesh, brutal.'_ Yoichi thought to himself as he finished up his juice. He had to admit it looked pretty fucked up when they showed several pictures on the screen.

 _Police have reported that there were no traces of evidence or leads as to who could have committed such a terrible crime. The only thing they were able to tell was that there was dry saliva on every one of the bodies–_

POP!

And that was where Yoichi shut off the TV, his toast had come popping out of the toaster. He grabbed it, put it in his mouth and made his way out the door, locking it behind him.

As usual, he passed by the abandoned neighborhood to get to school. Unfortunately, there was not a single delinquent or thug around. The sad thing is that this was starting to become the norm.

"Tch, this is getting annoying." He cursed under his breath.

 **Clank**

"Hm?"

That was when he heard a noise. He glanced back to see an empty soda can rolling behind him before stopping. For some reason, at that moment, the air suddenly got tense. Setting his bag down, Yoichi looked in all directions. And once he listened closely, and thanks to his enhanced devil hearing, he could actually hear a few noises.

Some of them didn't sound like the wind blowing on objects or a cat and dog or mouse. Yoichi was in no way a paranoid person, but he couldn't help but feel that there was some kind of danger.

RING! RING! RING!

And of course at that moment, he had to get a phone call.

Yoichi took out his phone and answered, "Yeah?"

 _[Yoichi! Where are you?! Classes are about to start! I will not have you being late again, it's been happening too often! Complaints about you have been rising absolutely too much!]_

And of course, the one who called him was his ever so helpful (Annoying) friend Tatsumi.

"Jeez, could you not yell?" Yoichi replied calmly despite Tatsumi's yelling. "I'm on my way, don't get your panties in a bunch."

 _[You better. As a member of the student council now, I cannot condone the act of being late!]_

"You're a secretary, idiot!" Yoichi reminded with a hint of annoyance. "And it's not like you've ever let me off the hook before you were in the student council anyway. That's enough, I'm hanging up."

Beep

Yoichi picked up his bag and took one last glance behind him. There was nothing, not a sound, not a single sign of life. And with that, he left.

* * *

Unknown to Yoichi, lurking in the shadows of the abandoned neighborhood was something that was in no way good for him. The person-no, the _monster_ , that was stalking him. Its giant size and frightening appearance carefully eyeing him up.

She had done it; she had finally found the top suspect to who had killed her children. The insect that gave her the description of the person's appearance was not mistaken, the boy that fit it perfectly.

However, she was slightly surprised when she found out it was a devil, but then quickly realized that it shouldn't be too surprising. She doubted any human could ever kill her children. It might have been slight, but she could definitely feel devil aura on him.

But due to him being a devil, she decided to take precautions. She will wait for a better time. Fighting that devil in this cramped space of a neighborhood didn't sound too good of an idea, especially considering her huge size.

Besides, maybe she'd get lucky when she goes hunting tonight.

* * *

 **After School, Occult Research Club**

* * *

As usual, Yoichi went to the clubroom right after school. When he arrived, everyone was doing their own thing. Koneko and Kiba were playing chess, Akeno was brewing some tea, and Rias was doing paperwork at her desk.

Yoichi expected to get training today but Rias didn't say anything about it until the sun went down. And then he found out why.

"Another contract?" Yoichi asked

"Yes, Koneko's double booked tonight and I've decided to have you take the job since it's another new client." Rias nodded.

"What about training?" He raised an eyebrow.

"There won't be any today. I actually planned to have you hand out flyers today but I think you going on this contract will be better."

Seeing it as a reasonable explanation, Yoichi nodded, "Alright, I guess I'll head out." He then turned to see Akeno readying up a teleportation circle.

Once it was ready, Akeno moved to the side and Yoichi stepped onto the circle.

"Good luck." She said with a smile and Yoichi just nodded. He closed his eye the when the circle activated and he felt the usual feeling of being teleported.

* * *

When the teleportation was done, Yoichi opened his eyes to take in his surroundings. From what he could see, he had teleported to an apartment room that was filled with items from the Sengoku era if he remembered correctly.

Seriously, there were samurai swords, posters of Japanese castles on the wall, scrolls, and one of those samurai armors. This caught his interest and he walked towards the armor and examined it.

' _Well, this guy sure has an interesting hobby.'_ He thought to himself sarcastically.

GASHAN!

"KYA!"

Yoichi's eyes widened when the armor suddenly moved and a scream of a woman came out of the armor. However, he didn't flinch, and simply watched as the armor backed away from him.

"Ar…are you a devil?"

At this point, Yoichi could pretty much figure out that a woman was inside that thing. He wasn't gonna judge, just gonna roll with it.

"Yeah, I am." He replied casually.

"So I actually summoned a devil…" The woman mumbled. "But I'm really shocked… Devils do exist…"

"…So, what can I do for you?" He decided to ask and just get this job over with.

"Oh, right!" The woman snapped out of it. "My name is Susan. Just like you can see, my hobby is to collect things related to the Sengoku-era…"

Yoichi didn't say anything and simply gave her a blank look.

"I'm sorry for dressing up like this…It's dangerous at night, so I protect myself like this by wearing this armor…" She reasoned.

"…Whatever floats your boat," He deadpanned.

"Thank you for understanding!" She said cheerfully. "I'm glad that the one who came out was kind looking devil-san. If it was a scary devil-san, I would have drawn out this katana, "Kijin-marukuni-shige"!"

 **SHING!**

Despite what she said, she still slashed her sword anyway out of getting too into it, and Yoichi had to duck to dodge it.

"Tch, fuckin' hell." He cursed under his breath before shaking his head and giving the woman an impatient stare. "So? What's your request?"

And right after he asked that, she started crying. _'Oh jeez.'_ He thought.

"… Sob… sob…Please come with me to the University I am attending to as an exchange student… University at night is really scary…"

At this point, Yoichi's right eye visibly twitched in annoyance. She had summoned a devil all the way out here, for that?! What a small ass request! But then again, maybe he should thankful it's easy. But couldn't she have just gotten those notes tomorrow morning? Whatever…

"Alright, sit tight and I'll be right back." He said as he headed for the door.

"W-wait! I'll go with you! You don't even know which university I go to." She said but Yoichi stopped her by pointing a finger at her.

"Stay right there. There's not that many universities in town anyway so I'm sure I'll find it." He said.

"But I can't let only devil-san go. I will go as we–"She cut herself off when Yoichi gave her a sharp look.

He put her face close to hers, "Stay. Here." He said in a calm voice but firm tone.

Standing outside her door, he sighed to himself, "She goes out like that, and we might get arrested."

* * *

 **An Hour Later**

* * *

There weren't that many universities in Kuoh, but that still meant he had to check more than one. So after an hour of looking, he finally found the right one, got the freaking notebook, and was now on the way back to the client's house. Its times like these that he was glad his parents weren't home. Why? Because it was really late right now, and people his age normally had to be home at this time.

And don't get him wrong. As you know, Yoichi was anything but an obedient person, his tendency to pick fights was proof. However, his parents were different. Yes, they weren't around a lot, but the rare occasions that they were, let's just say they know how to keep their kid in line, and that there were people even Yoichi was scared of out there.

It didn't help that his parents were people who were really passionate towards the church and the teachings of god as they've often said, so they were stricter about keeping their kids in line. Now that he thought about it, he supposed it was kind of ironic. How would they react if they found out he became a devil?

"Oh, Yoichi."

It was then that a familiar voice interrupted his train of thought. Yoichi turned to see his best friend, Tatsumi. Judging by the bag that he was carrying, Yoichi assumed he just finished handing out flyers.

"…Tatsumi, sup?" Yoichi greeted casually.

"Well, I just finished handing out flyers." Tatsumi adjusted his glasses. "I'm assuming it's the same for you?"

"Nah, I'm running an errand for a client. She forgot her notebook and I had to go get it." Yoichi responded while raising up his hand to show the notebook.

"Ah, I see." Tatsumi nodded. He then checked the time on his watch. "Darn, it's quite late. I should really get back to school and report in."

"Yeah, your folks gonna get on your ass for being late?" Yoichi asked.

"No, more like I feel like it's my responsibility to be home early. Besides, you know they're not often home." Tatsumi reminded.

"…oh, Right." A dry smile then formed on Yoichi's face. "How could I forget? That's one of the only thing the two of us have in common."

There was then a few seconds of silent. Neither of them said anything and seemed to be having their own thoughts.

Yoichi was the first to snap out of it, "Hey Tatsumi, I have a question."

This made Tatsumi snap out of his thoughts too as he responded, "Go on."

"When I entered the university each university to look for this book, the security didn't even notice me enter. What's up with that?"

Tatsumi adjusted his glasses, "Ah, yes, that's quite simple. Here's a fact about us devils, when we're on duty, nobody, and I mean NOBODY, notices us so our work doesn't get bothered."

"…That so?" Yoichi raised an eyebrow.

" **Yes, indeed."**

"Exactl–!"

"…!"

Tatsumi cut himself off, and Yoichi looked around cautiously. That voice, it didn't sound normal, it was deep, and slightly demonic. The both of them looked in every direction, with their enhance devil sight, they were able to get a good look around even though it was dark.

"–! Above!" Tatsumi yelled and they both jumped back.

 **BAM!**

And low and behold, the thing that pounced to the spot they were just standing on, standing at a humungous size, eight eyes and legs. A giant spider! A giant FUCKING spider! And it seemed to be having all its eyes on Yoichi.

" **Well, well, well, how lucky of me to run into you two."** It said slowing circling around them. **"Tell me, were you the one who killed my children?"**

Even though she was looking at both of them, Yoichi could tell the question was directed at him. And of course, he flashed back to the day he died.

"Those were your children?" he asked calmly.

" **Ah, so it WAS you."**

"To be fair, that was Koneko's doing, they killed me."

As the two of them were having their oddly calm conversation, Tatsumi seemed very wary of that thing. And who could blame him?

"Stray devil." Tatsumi mumbled to himself.

The monster then examined Yoichi's entire body, as if looking for something.

" **Very well, I'll bite. Who is your master? I don't see any symbol on you."**

"The Gremory hou–"

"Wait, what?!" Tatsumi cut Yoichi off. He then grabbed his hand and examined it. "Unbelievable! Rias Gremory-senpai didn't engrave the Gremory crest on you! That is extremely irresponsible!"

"…Uh, Tatsumi."

"Yes?"

"Remember our situation?"

"…oh, right."

The two of them turned to see the giant spider devil giving a look that seemed to have a hint of amusement. It turned its attention to Tatsumi.

" **And who is YOUR master?"**

Tatsumi then adjusted his glasses. "I am Tatsumi Nakamura, I come from the Sitri Household. My master is the great Sona Sitri-sama!" he said proudly before pointing a finger at the monster. "Stray devil, in the name of my master, and in my friend's defense, I shall take you down!"

…

…

…

Silence.

 **BAM! CRASH!**

The giant atrocity had smashed Tatsumi right through a concrete wall of the neighborhood they were in.

Yoichi who had witnessed the scene, didn't seem that concerned, but he still called out, "Hey Tatsumi! You alright?!"

No response, then he saw Tatsumi's glasses right next to the hole the latter was smash through.

"Damn." Yoichi clicked his tongue and then saw that the giant monster was now looking at him. "So, you got a name?"

" **Yes, I do. Remember this name, insect, for it will be the last one you hear. My name is Vermilia, the all-powerful!"**

"…ok." Yoichi shrugged before dropping the notebook and getting into a stance. A malicious smile then formed on his face. "Let's do this!" he shouted as he charged towards the spider.

" **Rah!"**

In response, Vermilia slashed her leg horizontally towards him. Only for Yoichi to jump over it and used the jump to leap towards her face and sent a punch right at it.

 **Bam!**

" **Keh!"** She hissed and sent a hit towards Yoichi, only for him to jump back and she ended up hitting herself in the face.

" **GAH!"**

"Hahaha, where you aiming at?" Yoichi asked in a condescending tone. He was no fool, he knew that even though he was now a devil with physical strength more powerful than humans, he knew this monster still outclassed him in that area.

The best for way for him to handle this fight is to rely on his speed and his agility.

" **GET OVER HERE YOU INSECT!"** and apparently Vermilia was seeing that, and furthered her attack.

 **BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!**

She sent several attacks downwards in an attempt to crush/stab Yoichi who barely managed to dodge them all. Apparently, she wasn't as slow as he thought.

" **RAAAAAHHHHHH!"**

"Tch."

She sent another attack downwards and Yoichi barely rolled out of the way in time.

"Agh!"

Unfortunately, Vermilia saw that coming and used another one of legs to send a horizontal slash to Yoichi, sending him crashing into a concrete wall as well and he fell to the floor.

"Guh!"

 **Splat!**

And again, he barely rolled to the side on time to avoid a shot of spider web that Vermilia spat.

 **Splat! Splat! Splat! Splat! Splat! Splat! Splat! Splat! Splat!**

Even more came and Yoichi jumped back to avoid them. Once he saw an opening, he charged forward. Vermilia once again slashed horizontally, but Yoichi jumped onto her swinging leg and ran up to her head.

Vermilia tried to strike him, but every time he would jump to another place on her body and she ended up hitting herself.

That went on for a bit until Yoichi decided to try something. Once he was on her back, he jumped up and started spinning his entire body. He used the momentum to power his punch and,

 **BAM!**

" **GRAAAAHHHHHHH!"**

Vermilia screamed in pain, and Yoichi quickly jumped off her back and back to the ground.

"Hahahaha! Haven't you ever heard the term "The bigger they are, the harder they fall"?!" Yoichi laughed with a slight psychotic glint.

" **Y-you wretched little insect!"** She said as she slowly got up.

Cracking his knuckles, Yoichi's smile became even more malicious, "Try to keep going! I'm still not satisfied!" he charged forward.

 **SPLAT!**

"Mph!"

Unfortunately, he didn't see Vermilia's next move coming. As he charged, she shot a web directly at his face, covering it up.

' _Crap, not this again!'_ Yoichi thought to himself, he had once again, let his guard down.

"Puha!" he managed to wrench it off his face before he got stabbed or anything.

 **BAM!**

"Guha!"

Only to be smack to the concrete wall once again. Before he could fall to the ground however, Vermilia spat four shots of web at his arms and legs, sticking him to the wall.

"Keh!" Yoichi clicked his tongue as he tried to struggle out of them, but before he did enough to snap them, Vermilia got up in his face, putting him to a pause.

" **Once I'm done with you, your friend will be next!"** She growled.

At what she said, Yoichi's eyes widened as if he just remembered that, "Oh right, forgot about him."

" **Yes, well, it doesn't really matter. After all, I knocked him out."**

This brought a smirk to Yoichi's face, "Oooh, that's a mistake you're gonna regret."

" **What are you talking about?"** Vermilia asked, for some reason, she didn't like where this was going.

"Oh nothing, just surprised it's taking him so lo–oh, here it comes. "

" **Gagh!"**

At that moment, several needles were thrown directly through Vermilia's body and she let out a grunt of pain. Slowly, she turned around to look at the fool who had attacked her, only to be surprised at the sight.

Standing right there was Tatsumi, his glasses were off, and his hair style was slight messier from being smashed through a concrete wall earlier. But it was not just that, there was something different about him. She didn't know exactly what, but those eyes, they seemed sharper than before.

" **Grrrr! You're still alive you wretched insect?! No matter! DIE!"** She charged forward.

Tatsumi in response just gave a muttered, "Bad move," Before charging forward as well. Vermilia expected him to fight her head on. However,

" **Grah!"**

Instead, she was caught off guard when Tatsumi swiftly dance around and right past her. She was going to turn and charge him again, but she suddenly found herself being restraint by something. She glanced and saw that she was tied up in several wires. And she saw that several of those wires were connected to Tatsumi's finger.

" **YOU LITTLE WRETCH!"** Vermilia roared as she struggled in her restraints.

 **Snap!**

And unfortunately, they broke. Tatsumi had to jump back when Vermilia pounced at him.

"Hmph!" He took out several needles out of his pockets, and proceed to throw them at Vermilia with impressive precision.

" **RAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"**

Unfortunately it seemed Vermilia was done giving a damn because of the intense rage she was in. As the needles came, she just smacked them to the side.

She swung her leg horizontally to smack Tatsumi, but the latter once again jumped out of the way.

"Hey Tatsumi, a little help here?" He turned to the side to look at Yoichi who had called out.

He took out a few more needles and threw them at Yoichi's direction. The slashed and made a small cut on the webs that restraint Yoichi and he was able to break them and get on his feet.

The golden eyed teen gave his friend a look, "By the way, what took you so long?"

"Sorry, I was too busy trying to recover from getting hit through a concrete wall." Tatsumi replied in an uncharacteristically sarcastic tone.

"Heh, you should really get like this more often." Yoichi snorted before smirking to Tatsumi. "Let's get him!"

"Right!"

And with that, the two charged right at the stray. Tatsumi appeared to have more wires around him, as he once again tried to dance around the spider, and Yoichi just seemed to be looking for a good place to strike.

" **I've had enough of this!"**

Vermilia roared as she slashed through the wires and went back to trying to stab/crush Yoichi was hitting vertically at him. Of course, the latter had to jump back several times to avoid the attacks.

Then, more wires wrapped around Vermilia's leg and there was a hard pull. This caused the stray's legs to be pulled back and she fell.

"Now Yoichi!" Tatsumi yelled.

"Gotcha!" Yoichi yelled with a huge grin.

He swung his fist towards Vermilia's face. It might've seemed like he was going for a hit, but he didn't. Instead, he opened his hand and grabbed one of her eyeballs. And with a hard yank,

" **RAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"**

He pulled it right out of its socket. And there was blood, a LOT of it.

" **YOU LITTLE FUCKING INSECT! FUCKING BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!**

The stray screeched in pain and went into a panic. He wriggled everywhere and was hitting most of the concrete wall. Eventually, the wires gave out and she ran off into the darkness of the night with a screech.

After that, Yoichi and Tatsumi did nothing but stare at that spot for a moment. A long silent ensued.

"Haa~" until Yoichi let out an exhausted sigh and dropped to his ass. "Oh man, that just happened."

Seeing this, Tatsumi appeared to calm down as well. He walked over to the wall that he smashed through earlier and picked up his glasses that were on the ground there.

"We should really report in and go home now." Tatsumi said as he put on his glasses, the sharp glint in his eyes earlier disappearing.

"…You can go on ahead." Yoichi said as he got up and dropped the eyeball. He walked over and picked up the notebook he was supposed to deliver. "I still got somethin' to do."

At this, Tatsumi adjusted his glasses, "Oh, I see. In that case I'll come with you. You never know if you might get ambushed again."

"Whatever." Yoichi shrugged before turning around. "But you know Tatsumi, I've gotta say, this devil life thing, it's actually pretty freakin' fun!" what was disturbing about this was that he had an honest to god smile when he said that.

"I really can't understand how you can be such a battle maniac." Tatsumi shook his head. "In any case, let's go."

"Yeah, sure." Yoichi nodded. "Still though, been a while since I saw that side of you."

"Let's please not talk about it." Tatsumi sighed. "I really don't like showing that side of me. I dislike violence."

"Yeah, whatever, but I'll ask the same the same question I asked back then. You up for giving me a match?" Yoichi asked with a smile.

"Tatsumi adjusted his glasses, "And my answer is still the same, it's a no."

"Pfft~ buzzkill."

* * *

Later that night, she had managed to get back to her hideout and rest. There was only one thing on her mind at the moment: Revenge! It started off with trying to avenge her children. But now, they had injured her.

They had given her damage that could very much affect her in the long run. So now, she was going to pay them back. It was almost time for a new batch of children.

 **Chapter End**

* * *

 **Whoo~ there you go, chapter completed. So what did you think? Did I execute that right? Please let me know. Seriously, I'm not trying to sound whiny, but there's been…a lack of reviews. C'mon guys, I'm not trying to force you, but could give me SOME form of feedback. Anyway, that's all from me.**

 **I'm gonna go now. See ya.**


	6. Chapter 5:One Last Calm(Rewritten)

**Yeah, after rereading this chapter, I realized it was probably too damn shitty to post. That's why I took it down so I could rewrite some parts of it. So, here ya go.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own High School DxD, please don't sue me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: One Last Calm Before Storm**

A classroom, a place that was used in the place called school which was a place of learning. A place for students to have a comfortable environment to attain knowledge. But for our friendly neighborhood devil, Yoichi, it was a place for sleeping

But it was different today. Unlike usual, he was actually awake. Not paying attention to the lesson, but awake nonetheless. And of course, everyone noticed and just had to show that they did by staring at him in uneasily throughout the entire day. Even the teachers seemed uneasy.

They were probably thinking he had something no good planned like a prank or something, even though he doesn't roll that way. He didn't really even consider himself a delinquent. To Yoichi, you're a delinquent if you commit petty crimes like spray painting, shoplifting, bullying, etc. He gets into a lot of fight, but he's never done a crime…but then again, does beating people up count as a crime? …Probably…

But anyway, we're getting off topic. The reason he wasn't sleeping was because he was still thinking about what happened with the stray which was about a week ago. Man, he still remembered what happened the next day after that with not only Rias, but also with the student council president.

* * *

 **One Week Ago - The Day After The Night Of The Incident**

* * *

"Hey, look over there."

"Oh god, what the fuck?!"

"Looks like the problem child finally picked a fight with the wrong guy."

"That many wounds though…just what kind of guy did he mess with?"

"Who cares? Just get back."

As of right now, Yoichi was walking through the gates of Kuoh Academy. Not just that, but he was covered in bandages because of his wounds from the fight last night. And because of that, he was getting more attention than usual.

Of course, he paid no mind to it, he honestly didn't care. What's on his mind at the moment was what Rias had in store for him. Because here's the thing, after he and Tatsumi went to report in to their respective masters last night, the two obviously questioned their wounds.

Yoichi being the blunt idiot he was, told Rias about everything that happened. She would've asked for the full details, but because it was already late, she told him they would continue the discussion the next day. And here we are.

Rias and the others seemed genuinely worried about him which was a bit awkward. The reason being that no one's ever showed concerned about him other than Tatsumi, so this was something new to him.

"Yoichi."

He turned to the direction of the voice that cut off his train of thought, to see Tatsumi who was also covered in bandages.

"Tatsumi." He greeted back. "So, what'd your master say about the injuries?"

"Yes, about that, I'll have to go to the Occult Research Club with you today." Tatsumi replied uneasily.

"Why?" Yoichi raised an eyebrow. For some reason, he didn't like where this was going.

"Sona Kaichou-sama, she said she needed to speak with me there." Tatsumi replied, there was clear dread in his voice.

"…Wait, are Rias and Sona connected somehow? I know she's a devil too, but I thought you said devils from different households aren't supposed to get involved with each other."

Tatsumi pushed up his glasses, "Perhaps it is because we were attacked together. I'm not quite sure. But either way, I'm worried." He started shuddering. "Sona Kaichou-sama is merciless! She told me if I was ever in a dangerous situation, I should call for backup but I didn't!" He then groveled on the floor. "AAAAHHHHHHH! I'm going to be punished!"

At this point, Tatsumi was basically crying. This made Yoichi wonder, was this "Sona" that bad? In any case, he realized Tatsumi was gonna be like that for a while.

He grabbed his bespectacled friend by the collar of his blazer and started dragging him into the school building, "Let's go buddy."

* * *

 **Later That Day, After school**

* * *

Now heading to the ORC room were Yoichi and a trembling Tatsumi. They had met up after class and started walking together. Tatsumi insisted that they take the longest route to the clubroom. He'd much rather delay whatever Sona had in store for him, even if it was just for a few seconds.

Seriously, even Yoichi was a bit concerned. From what he heard, Tatsumi's been like this the whole day. In homeroom, class, even lunch. And when Tatsumi was so scared that he didn't even pay attention in class, that's a bit worrying.

Once they arrived at the clubroom, Yoichi knocked on the door. They waited for a few seconds until they heard Rias answered,

"Come in."

Before Yoichi entered, he turned to see that Tatsumi got even paler than he was before. Shrugging, he turned the doorknob, opened the door, and they both entered the room.

When they did, there were the usual members of the club. But also two people that Yoichi did not recognize.

The first one being a young bespectacled woman that looked a bit older than him. She had black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. Just by looking at her face, Yoichi could tell she was probably someone like Tatsumi, but a bit more cool headed.

The second one was also a young bespectacled woman that looked a bit older than him. She had long straight black hair that extends all the way down to her knees with split bangs and heterochromic eyes, with a violet left eye and a light brown right eye. Again, she seemed like she was like Tatsumi except more cool headed.

Since they were wearing the girl's uniform, they had to be students. Probably third years.

Deciding to start conversation, Yoichi went with, "Who are these tw–"

"Gah!" Tatsumi covered Yoichi's mouth with his hand. "Don't be so disrespectful talking to casually like that!" He hissed to his friend's ear before turning to the one with a bob cut. "M-my apologies for him Sona Kaichou-sama!"

"Calm yourself, Tatsumi." Sona replied.

"Yes ma'am!" He replied, letting Yoichi go.

"Kaichou? She's the student council prez?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed I am." Sona said as she stepped up. "In school I'm known as Souna Shitori, but that's just a cover. My real name is Sona Sitri, heir to the house of Sitri." She gestured to the other girl. "That is my [Queen], Tsubaki Shinra." Tsubaki bowed after being introduced.

What made Yoichi sweat drop was the fact that Sona kept a stoic face the whole time she was speaking. This made him think, _'Never mind. She's not as loud as Tatsumi.'_

"The house of Sitri is one of the 72 pillars that survived the Great War just like the house of Gremory. This school is actually controlled by the house of Gremory, but at day time, it is the student council…in other words the house of Sitri is in control. The time of being in charge is split between day-time and night-time." Rias explained.

"…mhm, sure." Yoichi shrugged it off, not really caring for the explanation. "So I'm guessing they're here about the incident last night?"

Rias nodded at his question, "That is correct."

Yoichi and Tatsumi are now currently sitting in seiza position (Tatsumi made him do it.), while Rias and Sona sat on the couch facing them, and the other ORC members (and Tsubaki) all standing at the side.

"Now, explain what happened last night in full detail." Rias started.

"Yes, of course." Tatsumi nodded while Yoichi didn't react. "It's quite a simple story, Yoichi and I ran into each other while carrying out our duties, and then before we were about to head back to the school and give our report in, we were attacked by a stray devil. It was dark, so she was able to sneak up on us."

"And why didn't you call in for backup?" Sona asked.

"We didn't really have the chance now, did we?" Yoichi joined in. "We were more focused on trying not to get killed by the thing and besides, we handled things just fine."

The two high class devils didn't say anything and just stared at them for a moment.

"They do have a point." Rias said. "You both held your own quite well despite only being reincarnated recently." She continued and even Sona nodded in agreement.

"Well, at least you know." Yoichi smirked while Tatsumi nodded in relief.

"However," Sona cut in. "Even though you handled yourselves well, try not to engage in combat next time. You should run and call for backup. At your current level, that would be the best move."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Whatever."

After a few more minutes of discussing the matter, Tatsumi, Sona, and Tsubaki left the room. **[A/N: Yeah, I keeping this shitty conversation in cause I think it's still tolerable.]** Yoichi thought they would just go back to doing the normal devil work now but then,

"Yoichi, come here for a moment." Rias called him over and he complied. "Give me your hand." He did so. She started writing something on his palm and after a little bit of glowing, there was symbol on his hand like a tattoo, it was the same symbol that was on the flyers and magic circles.

* * *

 _'This symbol shows that you are a part of the Gremory household. I'm sorry, it slipped my mind to give you this.'_

Rias's words echoed in his head as he looked at his palm. He really couldn't care less about if other devils knew if he was part of the household. As long as it doesn't affect him in a bad way, he couldn't care less.

"Well, this is unusual."

A voice suddenly said. It wasn't Tatsumi, it was a feminine voice with a hint of mockery. A voice that Yoichi knew all too well.

He turned to see the sight of a girl with a sly smile, brown hair in braids and pink glasses. This girl was Aika Kiryuu, an acquaintance of Yoichi's and quite possibly the most perverted girl he's ever met. Since she's here, Yoichi looked around and saw that the class was empty. For the first time in a long time, he had been awake for an entire day of school.

Shaking his head, he looked to the brown haired female with a bored look, "Kiryuu, sup."

"Good." She shrugged, still smiling. "Though it is quite interesting to see you not asleep. Normally you'd be snoozing off but look at you, did something good happen?" She asked, her smile turning more perverted. "I heard you joined the Occult Research Club, so what's the deal? Did you get lucky with one of the two great ladies of the school?"

Yoichi rolled his eyes, his expression not changing, "First off, even I have things I need to think about and second of all, no. And who the hell are these two great ladies you're talkin' about?"

Kiryuu blinked at this, she sighed, "Jeez, why am I not surprised?" She looked at him with a neutral expression, "Gremory-senpai and Himejima-senpai, they're known as the two great ladies of the school."

"…Why's that?" Yoichi asked, seeming genuinely confused.

"Leave it to you to not even see their appeal." She sighed again. "Seriously, it's not even fun teasing you since I never get a reaction. Don't you find any girl attractive?"

Yoichi deadpanned, "…Not really. I mean, I know Rias and Akeno have stupidly large racks and that's appealing to a certain extent, but all in all, not too much." Then, a malicious smile formed, "Besides, all I care about, is having a good fight."

"…Haa~, really now?" Kiryuu sighed, but then a thought came to mind as a smirk formed on her face. "Are you really not interested~? Or is your friendship with Tatsumi not just a friendship~?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Silence…just…silence. The two did nothing but stare at each other for a few minutes.

After a few minutes, Yoichi let out a sigh, "What kind of shit goes on in your head?" he shook his head before standing up with his bag. "Whatever. Gonna go look for a fight or something, I'm bored."

Kiryuu watched as he walked away but then spoke up, "Y'know, if you want a fight I can help you get one. If you don't mind hitting girls at least."

Yoichi stopped, and glanced back at her, "Do they know any form of combat?" she nodded. "I'm listening."

To continue, Kiryuu walked to the door and gestured him to the window in the hallway. They walked out at she pointed outside the window after she opened it. At first, Yoichi was confused, but a few seconds later,

"Run for it!"

"Don't look back!"

"I didn't even get to see anything!"

On the school grounds, they saw three boys, one was bald, one with huge glasses, and a brunette that actually looked normal, and they were getting chased by a huge group of girls. And not in a good way. Why is that, you ask? Because all of them were carrying kendo sticks with the obvious intention of beating the shit out of 'em

He raised an eyebrow at the female pervert, she just kept gesturing to them.

"A group of Kendo girls, that's a form of combat." She said.

For a moment there was nothing but silence. Yoichi kept staring at her for a few more seconds, before shrugging. "Meh, whatever."

He then proceeded to jump out the damn window, and landing on the ground with not too much problem since they were only on the second floor.

' _Being a devil has its uses.'_ He thought to himself with a smirk. A fact about him being turned into a devil is that, his body's a lot tougher now so jumping from the second floor won't kill him.

But getting back to the task at hand, "Hey guys! Over here!" He called out to the three who quickly ran to his direction despite not knowing him. He figured they were just really desperate.

[Help us!]

The three of them yelled as they got behind him. The kendo girls who were chasing them paused when they saw Yoichi in their way. Judging from the way they recoiled slightly, they must've recognized who he is and knows about his infamous reputation.

Surprisingly though, two of them actually stepped up without hesitation. The first one being a girl with short pink hair and brown eyes, and the other one being a girl with dark brown hair tied in a ponytail with two long bangs on either sides of her face and brown eyes. They, like the other girls, were wearing training gi, and were noticeably well endowed.

"Are you with _them_?" Ponytail asked, her eyes narrowed.

Yoichi didn't even flinch or blinked when he responded, "Nope. Don't even know 'em."

"Then move aside, they need to be punished!" Pinky said.

"What'd they do, anyway?" Yoichi raised an eyebrow.

In response, ponytail pointed at the three, "Those disgusting perverts peeped on us while we were changing!"

Yoichi sweat dropped, he glanced back at the three who made no effort to even deny what she had said. "Ok, I can see why you're mad. But don't you think beating 'em with bamboo sticks is a little wrong?" he tried to reason.

"Like YOU have any right to talk!" Ponytail retorted. "We know the rumors. YOU get into street fights for no reason all the time!"

"…" He just stared at them for a moment, the hypocrisy of his words slowly sinking in. Shrugging, he responded, "Huh, I guess you're right."

"Gah!"

"Ugh!"

Not wasting any time, he grabbed both of their faces and slammed their heads to the ground. Brutal, but he made sure not to do it too hard. Now, the two were obviously passed out.

This got shocked looks from not only the other Kendo girls, but from the three boys too. He looked up at the group of girls with a malicious smile.

"So, who's next?" He asked with a mischievous grin.

"…"

A moment of silence, and then,

[KYAAAAAA! RUN!]

They all ran off leaving Yoichi, not surprised whatsoever. He honestly expected that kind of reaction considering they were girls. And no, he wasn't sexist, it's just that it's happened a lot before.

"Phew~", baldy sighed in relief.

His relief however, was cut short by the same guy who saved them.

"So, peeping, huh?" Yoichi asked, face void of any emotion.

"Uuh. We didn't mean to get caught," said four eyes.

"… But you did." Yoichi deadpanned.

"Yeaaaah."

Silence.

Turning to the brunette, Yoichi asked, face genuinely confused, " Why are you friends with them? You look like someone who wouldn't need to peep."

Staring at Yoichi, he glanced at his friends before replying, "… I don't really know. I just wanted to see boobs."

"… So, you decide to follow… them?" Yoichi asked again, completely confused.

.

.

Silence.

"We're still here, you assholes," said baldy, slightly pissed off now.

Yoichi looked at them and said, "Oh I didn't notice. With that bald head of yours sitting right there, how could I have?"

…

"… Did anyone ever tell you what a douche you are?" asked the brunette.

"Yes. Many times I might add. Kinda makes me proud." Yoichi replied.

.

.

"Hi, my name's Issei."

"I'm Yoichi."

The two shook hands before walking away together, leaving four eyes and baldy alone in the courtyard.

.

.

Then the girls came back.

* * *

 **?**

* * *

It was almost time, her time to strike was coming. Her new set of children, it was almost time to be formed. Her target, the wretched little devil that took one of her eyes. She was going to make him pay!

But first, she needs to lure him in. As much as she hates to admit it, she couldn't take on an entire peerage. She needed to get him alone, a bait to bring him in. She thought about it for a moment…and then it came to mind.

Her thoughts shined in her eyes, as she remembered the bespectacled boy with surprisingly high skill in combat. The one with the wires and needles. The one who seemed VERY close to the wretched insect who took her eye.

The bespectacled boy…was the perfect bait.

 **Chapter End**

* * *

 **So yeah, what'd you think? I changed some things including the ending. I GOT SOME BIG PLANS! Next chapter's coming soon, I promise.**

 **I'm gonna go now. See ya.**


	7. Chapter 6: So It Begins

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!  
The first version of chapter 5 was taken down and rewritten. If you have not read the rewritten version, please go read it or else you will not understand what's going on here. Thank you.**

 **Also, "Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov", Thanks for the continued support. That goes to all of you as well. So far this story has gotten a lot of positivity, and I am truly grateful to all of you for that. Now on to the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own High School DxD, please don't sue me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: So It Begins. And The Chase Is On!**

It was now currently 5 o'clock in the morning. A time where most people would still be asleep. However, for Tatsumi Nakamura, it was a time of preparing for the day. Already, the bespectacled young man had just finished his shower, and was getting dressed into his student uniform.

A few minutes later, he went downstairs and had a breakfast of rice, veggies, little bit of meat, and a cup of tea. Because unlike a certain golden eyed friend of his, he can actually cook and didn't have to rely on Ramen and toast most of the time.

Once he was done with his meal, he saw that he still had about 3 hours before school started.

"…I suppose I might as well get to it now."

Earlier, while he making his breakfast, he noticed that he was running low on ingredients. That being said, he made a list of things he needed with his phone, and headed out.

Normally he'd take some time to study during this time, but he figured he might as well go the grocery store and wait for it to open in a couple of hours. Nothing wrong with buying a small amount of things in the morning, and he'll head over there again after school to buy a few more things.

* * *

 **Later**

The walk to the grocery store was about 20 minutes away from his house, and as expected, there wasn't really anybody there except for a middle aged couple.

"Good morning sir, ma'am." He greeted politely and the two just nodded. He stood outside the store with them, waiting for it to open and he took out his phone, "Let's see, what should I buy for now?"

Whoosh~

The wind blew, he kept his eyes on the phone for a moment until, he started getting a bad feeling. As displayed before, Tatsumi Nakamura was in no way incompetent in a fight, he had been trained. And that is why, he can tell when there's danger. Not completely detect it, but he can still pick up on the feeling.

"Hm?"

He pushed his glasses up. He looked around the area, there wasn't anyone there.

"I'm sorry, did you both see anyone?"

He turned and asked the middle aged couple but they shook their heads, indicating that he didn't. He calmed down, but kept his guard up. He now paid full attention to his surroundings. An hour and a half of waiting later, the store opened and the Tatsumi, along with the middle aged couple went inside to buy their respective things.

Unbeknownst to them however, a dangerous eight legged monster was watching them the whole time. More specifically, it was watching Tatsumi. Today was the day she'll get her bait. She just needed to wait for the right time.

* * *

 **Later That Day**

* * *

"…What?"

"C'mon dude! I know we're not that close yet, but you gotta tell us!"

"Yeah bro, don't keep it to yourself!"

"Please share your information with us!"

It was now currently lunch period. Yoichi was sitting at his desk as usual, and in front of his desk were Issei, baldy, and four eyes. After further information, the baldy's name is Matsuda, and four eyes was Motohama.

Anyway, Yoichi was just trying to get some shut-eye as usual, but then these three came in and started asking him about the his club, the ORC or more specifically, the girls in the club.

"What do you idiots wanna even know about 'em?" Yoichi raised an eyebrow.

"You're in the club with several of the most popular girls in school! Give us the juicy details!" Matsuda yelled.

"Do they have erotic yuri action all the time in there?! We gotta know!" Motohama yelled.

"And if they do can you try to describe it to us in detail?!" Issei yelled.

The three of them stared at him, they were obviously not going to let this go.

Yoichi deadpanned, "…You guys are pathetic."

There was then a moment of silence. All three members of the perverted trio had their heads down, preventing Yoichi from seeing their faces. This went on for a few more seconds until,

[We know that!]

All three of them yelled. They were crying rivers, it was actually kind of a sad sight. Painful as well.

"Even we have dreams of doing erotic things, bro!" Matsuda wailed.

"But sadly, people like us are destined to be alone forever!" Motohama wailed as well.

"This really sucks! Now I'm depressed!" as did Issei.

Yoichi sweat dropped at the three's antiques. Was THAT kind of stuff the only thing on their minds ninety percent of the time?

"You three! Lower your voices! People are trying to have lunch in peace!"

Yoichi and the three perverts suddenly heard a voice shout as it came to the classroom. To Yoichi, it was a very familiar voice.

Rushing into the classroom was Tatsumi, and he immediately yelled at the trio. To his surprise, the trio glared at Tatsumi while still crying.

"Well if it isn't the damn bishounen with the stick up his ass!" Matsuda yelled while pointing a finger at Tatsumi.

"It's bishounens like YOU that people like us will never get girlfriends!" Motohama yelled while Issei just nodded in agreement.

"THAT again?" Tatsumi sighed at this before adjusting his glasses. "Listen, I really don't understand what you mean when you say that." He then gave them a thumbs up. "And besides, don't be discouraged! I'm confident that you three will find someone out there!"

Despite his nice words, the perverted trio were still gritting their teeth in annoyance at Tatsumi. Because here's the thing, unlike his best friend, Tatsumi is actually quite popular with the females of Kuoh Academy. Yes, his strict attitude is quite a turn off at times, but all in all, he still caught the attention of plenty of females.

And the trio weren't happy about that one bit. Not that Tatsumi realized his popular status.

"Damn, bishounen…"

"He makes it too hard to even hate him…"

"This really isn't fair…"

The trio muttered through their gritted teeth.

"You're seriously an idiot, you know that?"

Tatsumi turned and saw Yoichi had gotten up from his seat and was now standing next to him. "Ah, Yoichi, I didn't notice you."

Tatsumi then looked to the perverted trio then back to Yoichi. He pushed up his glasses, "Yoichi, please don't tell me you're spending time with _them_."

"Yeah, what about it?" Yoichi raised an eyebrow.

"Listen, it's good that you're socializing, and I'm not saying they're bad people." Tatsumi raised his hands in surrender. "But they're not exactly the best influence either."

Yoichi couldn't help but agree with that, "Trust me, I'm aware. But they're okay. Not like they're hurting anyone by being perverted."

Tatsumi sighed, but he had a smile on his face, "I should have expected that kind of answer from you. You don't really care who you socialize with." He then adjusted his glasses, "Just don't let their lustful nature rub off on you."

Yoichi waved his warning off, "I got it, don't worry."

Tatsumi nodded, satisfied with the answer before turning and walking to the door, "I've still got some work to do. Farewell."

"Later." Yoichi replied. He then turned to the perverted trio who were still weeping silently. Sighing, he started leaving the class as well. _'Forget this, I'll skip class and take a nap.'_

* * *

 **Later, After School**

* * *

TAP

"Your move Yoichi-kun."

"Yeah, gimme a second."

Now currently at the club were Yoichi, Kiba, and Koneko. Rias and Akeno haven't arrived yet for some reason, so to pass the time, Yoichi and Kiba decided to play some chess while Koneko watched at the side while munching on a snack.

Unsurprisingly, the blonde pretty boy was pretty good at this game. Yoichi on the other hand only knew how to play, he's never actually tried to play before. Thinking it over for a few seconds, Yoichi made his move.

TAP

"Alright, your move blondie."

Kiba sweat dropped at the nickname, but didn't say anything and proceeded with his move.

TAP

"Checkmate."

Yoichi stood still in shock for a moment. He looked at the board and blinked once, twice, thrice… then sighed and leaned back into the couch.

"Guess chess just isn't one of my strong points." Yoichi said neutrally.

"You didn't do too bad." Kiba said with a smile before asking, "Is this your first time playing?"

Yoichi nodded, "Yup."

"Then don't worry about it. Chess isn't exactly easy, you'll get better as you go along." Kiba encouraged.

Yoichi waved it off, "Nah, I don't think I'll ever be cut out for this game. I'm no good with strategies."

Kiba seemed surprised at this, "But, you seem to able to think up things quite well in a fight."

"Yeah, thinking up ways to one-up my opponent, I can't think just fine if it's for myself. It's making strategies for others that's the problem." Yoichi replied.

"I don't quite follow." Kiba said.

"Ok, here's the thing. In chess, you have to decide where your pieces go so it's like making a strategy for a group and you're the leader." Yoichi explained. "What I'm tryin' to say here's that I'm not cut out for the leadership role. I can only think for myself."

"Ah, I see." Kiba nodded in understanding.

There was then silence. A very, very, awkward silence.

Deciding to break it, Yoichi asked, "So Kiba, about those sacred gears. You got one?"

At his question, Kiba nodded, "Yes, I do. It's called "Sword Birth" in case you were wondering."

"Can you tell me about it?" Yoichi asked.

"I don't see why not. Very well, so–"

 **Click**

Before Kiba could say anything, the door opened and in came Rias and Akeno.

"Sorry for being late, I had some business to handle." Rias said before putting a few documents on her desk. "Anyway, let's begin the club activities. You first Yoichi."

"Yup." Yoichi said as he stood up.

"You'll be going to get a contract again." Rias said and he nodded.

"Ok."

Then followed the usual process. Akeno readied up the teleportation circle and he stepped onto it. He closed his eyes and felt the usual feeling of being teleported.

* * *

When the teleportation was done, Yoichi opened up his eyes to take in his surrounding as usual. The place was an apartment again. From the looks of it, the place looked fairly normal. The only thing that really stood out were a few posters of stuffed animals and a girl in a magical girl uniform.

' _Ok, I'm guessing it's a girl.'_ Yoichi thought to himself.

"Oh, you must be the devil-san nyo~."

He suddenly heard a deep, manly voice. He turned and saw…something that would scar him for the rest of his life. In front of him, was a huge bodybuilder…in a magical girl costume, the same one that was on the posters…did I mention the costume was really skimpy?

And Yoichi wasn't one to rag on people's looks, but the guy's face was NOT making the image of this…this…NIGHTMARE FUEL, ANY better! If anything, it was making it even worse. The sight was just truly, disgusting.

"…That's right. So, what can I help you with besides calling a psychologist to help fix…this?" Yoichi said calmly but the sweat at the side of his face indicated his uneasiness.

The dude put his hands together and took a step closer, "Look here Tiny Tim, Mil-tan wants you to turn her into a magical girl nyo~!" even his name…AND DID IT JUST CALL ITSELF A "HER"!?

"…ok seriously, want a psychologist? 'cause you've got some issues." Yoichi replied. He was having a hard time handling this. As cool headed as he is, even he has his limits.

"Please give me fabulous powers!" Mil-tan begged. "I'll let you lick my lollipop."

A vein popped on Yoichi's head, as he said with an irritated smile, "Say that again, and I WILL punch you."

And then…it started crying, "Whaaa! I just wanted to be a fabulous magical girl!"

Yoichi's irritated smile twitched in even more annoyance before he sighed, "Look, I really can't give you any powers. I can't even use magic myself." Mil-tan then cried even louder. "BUT, how about we just talk this over for a bit? That cool?"

It stopped crying, "Perfect! And while we talk, we can paint our nails and gossip!"

"Yeah! And why don't we watch your favorite magical anime while we're at it?!" Yoichi said in a cheerful voice that was dripping with sarcasm.

"Yeah! Let's do it! I've got a copy of magical milky girl!" But apparently Mil-tan didn't get it. It was a long and torturous night that Yoichi probably would've had nightmares about…if not for the things that were about to unfold that night.

* * *

While that was going on with Yoichi, Tatsumi had his own business to take care of. After talking it over with Sona, she was reasonable enough to let him go early due to the fact that he really needed to go the store because of the shortage of food supply at home. Of course, he would have to do a little bit of extra work the next day.

Anyway, it was around seven o'clock and he had just finished up his shopping and was now walking home with grocery bags in both his hands. The town was dark, and there was no one around at all, just completely empty streets.

Most people would be afraid to go out this time of night, but Tatsumi's fear to this kind of thing was completely nonexistent. Besides, the stores weren't crowded around this time so bonus.

As he was walking there was absolutely no sound besides his footsteps, the wind, and the occasional shake of the grocery bag.

BANG!

Then he heard a loud crashing sound of metal. He turned and saw that a nearby garbage bin had been knocked over. He would've assumed a cat had knocked it over but he didn't see a cat, nor did he hear any cat shriek.

"–!"

Deciding to just shrug it off, he turned and was about to keep on walking, only to jump in surprise when he saw the figure of a woman up ahead in the shadows. But then he calmed down.

"I'm sorry ma'am. You startled me." He said loudly so the woman could hear him.

There was no response.

Tatsumi took a few steps forward, but the woman was staying absolutely still, "Hello? Ma'am, are you alright?"

Slowly, as he got closer, the woman sight of the woman became clearer…and when he saw the woman more clearly, it horrified him.

The woman…she was dead, there was no light in her eyes, and her body was covered with spider webs that attached to the ground, keeping her dead body standing up. Tatsumi couldn't move when he saw this, he just froze. He was starting to feel a bit of fear.

" **Looks like you fell for it~"**

"AGH!"

That deep and demonic voice was all he heard before a pair of fangs dug into his shoulder. The venom flowed into his body and after a few seconds, he passed out.

Looking down at his unconscious body was a woman in a white dress, and sun hat that covered up her face that had two giants fangs sticking out of her mouth. And with the sun hat, and the fact her hat was down, no one who even passed by her would be able to see the eight eyes she had, with one of the sockets empty.

Stray devil Vermilia was a proud being. So having to use this pathetic human form just to catch this lowly insect annoyed her. But, she needed to save her strength for the fight that was about to come.

' _ **He's quite delicious. Ha~, if only I could devour him now.'**_ She thought to herself before shaking her head. _ **'No, no, let's get to work.'**_

* * *

 **Around 9 O'clock At Night**

* * *

' _Damn, that was terrible.'_ Yoichi thought to himself as he walked back to the club.

He had just gone through an entire DVD of a magical girl anime with that…thing! And needless to say, he wanted to kill himself the whole time. Anyway, he would've gone back using the teleportation circle, but he needed some fresh air at that very moment.

As expected, the roads were completely void of life, and silent. He expected it to be like this the whole way, but,

Bzzz!

His phone started vibrating. He took it out of his pocket to see that he had gotten a message. It was from Tatsumi. He opened up his device and read the message, it said,

 _Come to the park. It's important._

This made Yoichi confused. One of the reasons was because it was a text. Tatsumi very rarely sends texts, he would usually just call. Not just that, that's not how Tatsumi would write a message. Yoichi's known the guy long enough to know that. He would've written it down in a more lengthen way to sound sophisticated, this one was straight to the point.

With these facts, Yoichi decided to call him. The phone rang for a few minutes before,

 _[Sorry, the person you are calling, is not answering.]_

"What?" It had went to voice mail. Ok, now Yoichi was 100% suspicious. First he texted him and now he wasn't answering? That wasn't right. If it was anyone else, Yoichi would've thought this was just a dumb prank. But this was Tatsumi, he had known the guy for YEARS! And he was NOT the type to do pranks.

Shoving his phone into his pocket, he muttered to himself, "Alright Tatsumi, let's see what's going on."

And so he ran, he didn't know why, but he suddenly felt that he needed to get there ASAP. And luckily for him, the park wasn't too far. It only took about five minutes of running before he made it. When he was at the entrance, he didn't ANY sign of people.

Regardless of this, he ran inside and started looking in all directions. He couldn't see Tatsumi anywhere, and it's not like the park was THAT big. He should be able to see him if we was here.

And then right at the fountain, he saw it. He gulped a lump in his throat. He was hoping with all his heart that he was wrong. He got closer and sure enough, he wasn't. Right on the floor in front of the fountain,

Was Tatsumi's phone…

He knew because it was a flip phone. Tatsumi's the only guy he knows that uses that. He bent down and picked it up. He needed to open it, but he didn't want to. Yoichi knew, he knew that what he was going to see when he opened it was not a pretty going to be pleasant.

Swallowing nervously, he slowly opened the phone, to see a text. It said,

 _You have four hours to find me before I devour him._

Those words already sent chills down his spine. Yoichi clicked a button, and a picture popped up. His eyes widen.

It was a picture of Tatsumi. His entire body except for his head, was completely wrapped in spider webs. And his mouth was gagged. Several thoughts flooded Yoichi's mind at that moment. Thoughts of what was going to happen to his friend if he didn't find him on time.

"Tch!"

He flipped the phone shut in irritation. He knew exactly who it is. The spider webs told it all. It was Vermilia, the bastard had already decided to make her move again.

And just like that, let the game begin.

 **Chapter End**

* * *

 **And there you go. I got nothing to say except for I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors. I didn't bother to beta read this. Anyone up for being my beta reader O_O Anyway, I guess that's all. PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **I'm gonna go now. See ya.**


	8. Chapter 7: End Of the Line!

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School DxD, please don't sue me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: End of the Line! True Rage Awakens.**

 _At a local playground in Kuoh town, there was a boy around 6 years of age sitting by his lonesome. He had messy jet black hair and golden eyes. His face was bored, with a hint of loneliness._

" _Excuse me."_

 _It was then that he heard an unknown voice, and turned to see who it was. He was greeted with a boy that looked to be the same age as him. The boy had midnight black hair, and wore glasses._

" _Yeah, what is it?" The boy asked the newcomer._

" _I'm sorry, it's just that, I see you around at school a lot, why are you always just sitting by yourself all the time?" The bespectacled boy asked._

 _In response, the first boy gave a deadpanned look, "You think it was my choice, the other kids don't like me."_

" _Ah, is it 'cause you're violent?"_

" _Shut it, it's partly my choice too." The boy looked away. "And why are you even bothering me anyway?"_

 _At the question, the bespectacled boy then took a seat right next to him, "Well, since you're always alone, I figured that," He extended his hand and smiled, "Could we be friends?"_

 _The other boy cocked an eyebrow, "I just met you, so why all of a sudden. If it's for some kind of prank I WILL hit you."_

 _The other boy shook his head, "Not at all, I really just want to be your friend." He gestured to his still extended hand, "I'm Tatsumi Nakamura, looking forward to getting to know you."_

 _The other boy hesitated for a moment. But eventually, he accepted and shook the bespectacled boy's hand, "Yoichi Kakazu, whatever I guess."_

* * *

It was about 9:20pm in Kuoh Academy at the moment. Most of the students have long since gone home, including most of the student council. Sona Sitri, along with her [Queen], Tsubaki Shinra, were just about to go home themselves.

"Everything is taken care of, Kaichou." Tsubaki reported.

Sona nodded, "Very well, let's get going then."

After cleaning up their stuff, the two of them left the student council after locking the door behind them. Through the windows in the hallway, they could see that it was raining quite heavily outside. It was good thing they had brought an umbrella.

They had just reached the staircase before,

 **Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.**

They suddenly heard loud footsteps making their way up the stairs. This caught them off guard, as they did not expect anyone to be in the school.

Of course, they were not scared in the slightest. If there was an intruder they were more than ready to apprehend him. Being devils, a simple human intruder was nothing. So, they stayed at the top of the stairs and waited. They listened as the footsteps got louder and closer and soon enough, they saw a figure. Right at the bottom of the stairs,

Was Yoichi, and he was soaking wet. He was hunched over, hands on his knees and panting. It seems he had been running for quite a while. When he finally caught his breath, he slowly raised his head towards the two third year devils and said,

"I need your help."

* * *

The student council room was completely silent with only three occupants in the room, Yoichi, Sona, and Tsubaki. After the two third years had run into the second year boy, they decided to move this conversation to this room so that he could dry off.

He sat on the chair on the opposite side to Sona with a coffee table in between them with Tsubaki standing at the side. He didn't say a word, he had taken off his blazer, leaving only his blue hoodie that he usually wore under it, and after that he just sat down and said nothing. As if waiting for Sona's confirmation for him to talk.

The girl did so by speaking up, "Kakazu-kun, what is this about exactly?"

He stayed silent for a moment, before responding, "There's a problem, and I need your help on it."

Sona pushed her glasses up, "I understand that much. What I'm asking is why you are going to me instead of your master Rias?"

Before answering, Yoichi took out Tatsumi's phone and put it on the table in front of Sona, "'Cause it involves you more than her."

Sona picked up the flip phone and opened it. Judging, by the widening of her eyes, she was shocked at what she saw.

"I heard from Tatsumi that devils from different households aren't supposed to get involved with each other's affairs." Yoichi continued. "So Rias would've just told you about this if I went to her since Tatsumi's YOUR servant." He then let out a dry laugh, "You read the message, I got that at 9 o'clock so he's only got about over 3 hours." he then stopped and looked Sona dead in the eye, his face dead serious, "Of course, I'll be helping out."

In response, Sona shook her head, "No, like Tatsumi said, you're in Rias's peerage so you can't get involved in this. Not only that, she wouldn't like the idea of you taking part in this either."

"Heh, don't be so uptight." Yoichi snorted, letting a small smile form on his face, "Just let me help out would ya? And if this affects your friendship with Rias, I'll take responsibility and explain things."

Despite his reasoning, Sona, unsurprisingly, shook her head in disagreement, "My apologies, but I can't allow that. This is one of the many rules of the devil households, I intend to follow them."

There was then once again silence. Yoichi stayed silent for several moments after that. He just sat there looking down at the floor, his bangs shadowing over his eyes. After a full minute of silence, Yoichi stood up, eyes still being shadowed over by his bangs.

And then he kneeled, his head hung down in a submissive position.

"Please let me help! I'm begging here!"

He shouted, he didn't care, his pride be damned, if he had to beg for this, then so be it! He doesn't care, because this was way more important.

"That bastard of a stray, she's after me! She kidnapped Tatsumi to lure me in so it's my fault! If he dies tonight, and I didn't even do anything to try and help, I'll never be able to sleep soundly again!" he slammed his head to the ground, "Please!"

There was then silence for a long moment, and in that time Yoichi kept himself prostrated in front of the student council, expecting a mock comment or laughter. But instead,

"Ha~," Sona sighed and looked down at the second year, "Very well, I'll allow it just this once. Now raise your head, if you're going to do that you should do that for your master, not me."

At what she said, Yoichi raised his head, and stood up slowly. He looked at Sona with a neutral expression as he responded, "Thank you."

"I trust you'll follow up on your word and explain this to Rias after it is over?" Sona asked sharply.

Yoichi nodded, "Yeah, but needless to say, you should leave her and the rest of my team out of this. If me and your peerage can find and save Tatsumi without too big of an incident, she might not even need to know. We'll pretend like it never happened."

"I suppose that IS an option." Sona nodded before turning to her [Queen], "Tsubaki, contact the others and tell them to get over here immediately, we have a problem."

"Yes Kaichou!" Tsubaki bowed her head lightly.

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

After everyone in Sona's peerage showed up, she explained the situation to them. While she did, Yoichi took the time to examine the members in her peerage. There were overall seven members, with all of them except one being girls.

There was obviously Tsubaki who was the [Queen], then four second year girls, one first year girl, and one second year guy. The first second year girl had white hair with eyes that seemed to be a mixture of green and blue, the other one had brown eyes and long brown hair that ends in two short braids, and she also wore a blue headband.

The third one had shoulder length reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. She had swept back bangs and an ahoge. The last second year girl was quite tall, she had shoulder length blue hair and eyes. Not only did she look like a tomboy, but she actually had kind of a boyish face.

As for the first year girl, she was short, not as short as Koneko but short nonetheless. She had brown hair in long twin ponytails and green eyes with a green hair clip. As for the guy, he had short blonde hair and grey eyes. He wore the boy's uniform without the blazer, leaving only his dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

All in all, they all seemed alright in Yoichi's opinion.

As of right now though, Yoichi and the only guy of Sona's peerage were outside of the gates and about to head out and look for Tatsumi. Here's the plan, after they gathered, Sona said they would all split up and look for the stray. Everyone was going by themselves, the reason that Yoichi and this other guy were going together was because they were the ones who'd been devils for the least amount of time so Sona thought it'd be best they went together.

Of course, if anyone managed to find the stray, Sona told them to call and wait for everyone to arrive before engaging. The thing that was gonna be a pain in the ass was that it was still raining.

"I'm Saji Genshirou, second year and a [Pawn]." The guy introduced himself with a neutral face.

"…Yoichi Kakazu, second year and I don't know what piece I am." Yoichi simply returned.

Saji raised an eyebrow, "How do you not know what piece you are?"

"Long story short, I messed up on first impression and still haven't got to asking Rias about it." Yoichi quickly responded. "Now let's go. We're wasting time."

He didn't give Saji any time to respond as he started running ahead.

"Hey, wait up!" Saji called out as he started running after him.

Once Saji was a bit more caught up, Yoichi decided to speak up while still running, "This'll probably be the only time we work together and considering the situation right now, no need to get buddy-buddy."

"…Fine by me." Saji responded. "Not like I wanted to be buddy-buddy with someone like you."

Yoichi raised an eyebrow, "…What's that supposed to mean?"

"I know about you, the so called "Problem Child" of the school. I'll tell you right now, I don't like you buddy!" Saji yelled in a somewhat comical manner which…honestly made the mood lighter.

Yoichi stayed silent for a moment, "Heh." Before letting out a snort, "You know what? I kinda like you."

Saji raised a suspicious eyebrow, "Really?"

A smile then formed on Yoichi's face, "Yeah, sometimes an idiot can be nice company."

"Oh screw you!"

"Pfft~, I don't swing that way though."

"Shut up!"

And with that, the two males kept on running while making small conversation from time to time.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

* * *

Tatsumi woke up feeling a bit groggy. His vision was blurry so he blinked a few times before his eyes finally adjusted. When they completely clear, he looked around to take in his surroundings, and he had no idea where he was.

From the looks of things, he seemed to be in a room in a factory, but the question is, how did he get there? The last thing he remembers was,

"Ugh!"

That's right, the woman that he saw dead with a loads of spider webs keeping her in a standing position. That was all he remembered before everything went dark for him, and now he's here.

"I have to get out of here."

He muttered to himself but then realized he couldn't move. Come to think of it, he didn't feel like he was on the floor. His entire body was wrapped up in spider webs, but why did he feel high up?

"Guh!"

And that was when he realized, he was stuck to a giant net made out of spider web, the type that was used to capture insects, and it was in fact quite high up. With this, he knew instantly who he was captured by, and he was about to be a spider devil's dinner.

He started struggling, it was all he could do. He couldn't move at all so he was willing to try anything at all.

" **Ah, I see you're awake."**

That deep and demonic voice sent shivers down Tatsumi's spine when he suddenly heard it. He looked up, and saw Vermilia crawling on the web towards him.

"Kuh!"

He started struggling even more. She was going to eat him! He can't die like this! He had to do something but what?!

" **Oh calm yourself, insect. I'm not going to eat you, yet."** The stray said as it placed its face right in front of Tatsumi's, **"No, I'm going to wait until your friend gets here. And when he does, I'm going to enjoy devouring you bit by bit right in front of him! KAKAKAKAKA!"** It laughed. **"And as for your friend, kekekeke! He'll be the first meal for my children."**

"Friend?" Tatsumi muttered to himself before realizing, "Yoichi…!" He glared at the stray, "You fiend! You captured me to get to him!"

" **Yes, how did you figure THAT out?"** Vermilia asked with sarcasm. It was at that moment that an entire swarm of spiders the size of dogs crawled out of the shadows, **"And as you can see, I've had some time on my hands. Meet my children."** Vermilia said before Tatsumi could ask anything.

"You'll pay for this!" Tatsumi yelled in anger. "You try anything and I'll kill you!"

" **YOU'RE IN NO POSITION TO THREATEN ME, INSECT!"** Vermilia screeched in rage. **"It doesn't matter! By the end of this night, BOTH of you will be dead!"**

And with that, the stray crawled away from him along with her children to who knows where in the factory.

Tatsumi tried to assure himself, _'Calm yourself, Yoichi's not stupid enough to come here himself.'_ he thought.

Oh how wrong he was.

* * *

 **Nearing Midnight**

* * *

"Damn, not here either." Yoichi said as he and Saji left the abandoned building they were checking.

"Maybe we should check back with Kaichou." Saji suggested.

"I'm pretty sure they'd call us if they found anything." Yoichi stated. Biting the nail of his thumb, he started muttering, "Fuck, we're running out of time." He then looked at Saji, "Ok, that's it, we have to split up."

"What?!" Saji gasped. "Kaichou told us to stay together!"

"We have to cover as much ground as possible; we'll be able to do that by splitting up." Yoichi responded. "C'mon! You scared to go alone or something?"

"No! I'm scared of what Kaichou will do to me if I don't follow her orders!" Saji shuddered.

"Well, I know SOMEONE'S whipped…" Yoichi deadpanned.

"Yeah! Yeah! Go ahead and make fun of me!" Saji crossed his arm rebelliously. "I'm way more scared of Kaichou than I care about being insult–Guah!"

Yoichi grabbed the [Pawn] by the collar of his shirt, "Stop being a wuss! Tatsumi's life's on the line so just disobey her if it helps our chances of finding him!" he yelled, a good amount of anger showing on his face.

"Why don't you calm down! We still have time! We haven't failed yet!" Saji retorted.

"I CAN'T calm down, OK?!" Yoichi yelled with as much force as possible. This caught Saji by surprise, the golden eyed boy started muttering, "I can't calm down… even though I've been acting like I was…this whole situation's got me freaking the fuck out!" he started yelling as he went along.

Saji but nothing but stare at him for a moment, before responding, "Tatsumi's…really important to you isn't he?"

Yoichi let go of Saji's collar before nodding, "He's the closes thing to a family that I've got…"

…

…

…

There was complete silence.

"…alright, let's split up." Saji said, face neutral.

"Huh?" Yoichi asked.

"If it's like that, then let's split up. As scared as I am of Kaichou, this can help us find him faster so I'll do it." Saji scratched the back of his head. "That's what you want, right?"

"…Yes" Yoichi nodded.

"Alright, let's do it." Saji nodded back before both of them ran in opposite directions.

But before that,

"Hey…"

Saji turned his head around when he heard Yoichi called. He saw nothing but the golden eyed boy's back as he respond, "Yeah?"

"…You're alright, Genshirou…"

That was all the boy said before he started running again. Saji stood there for a second, before smiling and mumbling, "Heh, right back at ya."

And with that, he went off as well.

* * *

He had only one hour left, and as if to mock him, the rain was getting heavier and heavier. The suggestion to split up was honestly him just trying to do SOMETHING. He couldn't keep doing this. What if they weren't in ANY of the abandoned buildings? What if they were somewhere outside of town?

He had no idea, but he needed to go SOMEWHERE, and fast! But where could he start?!

…and then he remembered. The abandoned neighborhood, it had been a while since he went there, but maybe there was something there. Maybe one of Sona's servants already checked there. But nonetheless, it was better than trying nothing.

So he went there, it took him about 15 minutes to run all the way there, and when he got there he knew exactly where to start, the factory he was killed in.

He ran there, the neighborhood hadn't changed; it was still just as eerie as ever. And the thing that surprised him most, was the person he ran into, mainly because it was really unexpected.

"Y-you?!" the person stuttered.

It was a street thug, and it was one of the two thugs that tried to mug him before Yoichi practically took down his entire gang.

Yoichi narrowed his eyes, and responded, "Am I supposed to know you?" but it's not like Yoichi remembers him.

The guy seemed to get annoyed at this, "Yeah, you dick! You beat me and Kagami up along with our entire gang!"

"…Well, I don't know any Kagami. And I've beaten up a lot of gangs before." Yoichi responded.

"Ha~, just…just forget it." The thug sighed before scowling, "So what are you doing here?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Yoichi waved it off. "I kind of need to get somewhere so I'll see ya."

He was about to walk off until the guy said something that made Yoichi freeze up, "What? You trying to find a way to kill a monster?"

Yoichi stood still, his hair shadowed over by his bangs, "…what makes you say that?"

"Because I gave a giant spider monster information on how you looked like and I'm pretty sure that thing should've gone after you by now." The thug explained. "I'm actually pretty surprised you're still ali–Guha!"

He didn't get a chance to finish as Yoichi had already slammed him to the wall while gripping him by the collar of his shirt.

"You sent that thing after me!" Yoichi yelled.

"You think I had a choice?! It was going to kill me!" The thug yelled back. "It was either say something or die! And you're the strongest person I ever met so I told it about you!"

 **Bam!**

"Agh!"

Yoichi punched the thug in the stomach and let him fall to the ground, "And then that thing tried to kill me!"

He punched the thug in the face while he was down.

"Agh!"

"He almost succeeded too!"

Another punch.

"And now it kidnapped by best friend!"

Another punch.

"Now I only have less than an hour to find him, BEFORE HE GETS FUCKING EATEN!"

 **BAM!**

"AAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

Yoichi ended it off by kicking the guy in the right rib so hard, he could actually feel the bones crack. He had let out his anger, there was still so much more of it, but he intended to let it all out on the bastard stray.

"Tch!" Yoichi clicked his tongue he kept on walking.

"…You think you're the only who's gone through shit?"

He turned and saw the guy was barely conscious, but conscious nonetheless. He was scowling as he said, "I've been through way worse! That thing! It ate my entire gang, I couldn't do anything but watch as that monster ate up my friends or hung them up for later!" He took a second to cough up some blood. "And best friend?! Mine's dead! That thing stabbed him right in fucking front of me! So don't go complaining about your problems to me!"

There was silence, the two were at a complete stand still, until Yoichi started walking up to him. He crouched down and looked down at the guy so they could look each other in the eyes.

"That thing kidnapped by best friend, I have less than an hour to find him and I'm pretty sure me and this group I'm working with right now already covered most of the abandoned places in town." Yoichi started, his eyes cold, "Tell me, do you know any place that might give me a clue on where they are?"

"…I do know ONE place," The guy said weakly, "There's this one abandoned factory outside of town, the place is huge…not many people know about it so… maybe you should…try there…if I was gonna kidnap someone…that'd be where I'd go…It's just a few kilometers outside of town."

Not needing any more information, Yoichi stood up and started walking. As he did, he could hear the thug weakly calling out,

"…Do us all a favor…and kill that thing…"

And he intended to do so.

* * *

 **12:51PM**

* * *

Here it was, the factory. When the thug said it was huge he wasn't kidding. The place looked like the stereotypical setting of a factory in a horror movie. There was a large metal fencing surrounding a good amount of land before actually getting to the factory.

And as if just to freak you out, there were a bunch of dead trees occupying the land, surrounding the factory. Not only that, the fence had barb wires on top of it, taking away the idea of climbing over it. And to top it all off, there were a bunch of signs on the fence that had the words like, "Stay out" or "Warning: Do Not Enter"

Taking a deep breath, Yoichi grabbed onto the fence, _'This's my last chance, if they're not here, I lost.'_ and with that thought in mind, he started climbing. Once he reached the top where the barb wires are, he grabbed the part of the wires that seemed the least painful, and leaped forward, managing to get over the wires,

"Tch!" but that didn't stop a little bit of his blazer getting caught and hung him for a fraction of a second on the barb wire before, "Guha!" His blazer ripped and he fell face first to the ground.

Not letting that stop him, Yoichi quickly got up and made his way to the factory, passing the trees. His hands were bleeding a bit, and he's got a few scratches, turns out, the entire fucking fence was pretty damn sharp.

 **BANG! CRASH!**

"VERMILIA!"

One hard kick was all it took for Yoichi to knock the door off its hinges. Once he was inside, he didn't bother trying to be stealthy, he's had enough, he was going to settle this right now.

For a moment, there was nothing but silence. Yoichi stood there, a little bit of sweat going down the side of his face. There was a bit of noise that sounded like metal being hit, as well as a sound of rope being cut, and it was all coming from upstairs.

But other than that, there was nothing left. Not a single sound or signs of life besides a few termites eating away on some parts of the wall. There were several huge broken machines that used to make whatever the fuck the factory was producing. The entire place smelled, to be honest.

After a few more minutes of silence, Yoichi growled, "Ok then, I'll come to you." And with that, he started walking towards a set of stairs and made his way to the upper floor.

With each step he took, it echoed throughout the entire building. The lights in the place were pretty dim. Once again, it was like some kind of horror movie. But all those noises just now, it pretty much answers it. They're here, he got the right building.

Clenching his fist in annoyance, he took a deep breath and, "VERMILIA! COME OUT BITCH!" he stomped forward. He was done, he didn't care, and he was going to make as much noise as possible. He wasn't scared, he wanted the bastard to show herself.

But unfortunately, there was still silence. Nothing came out to jump him, and there wasn't even a voice.

"Tch." Clicking his tongue, he started stomping forward again. As he passed, he banged each door open to see if there was anything in the rooms. As he did, some things from the past just couldn't help but pop into his head.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _We go to a few years back when Yoichi was in middle school. He stood in an alleyway with several bodies of knocked out thugs on the floor around him._

" _Seriously? You guys went down fast." He sighed before lifting up his bag from the ground._

" _I knew I'd find you doing this!" a familiar voice said. Sighing, Yoichi turned to see none other than his best friend Tatsumi. "I've told you countless times to stop getting into fights!"_

 _Yoichi clicked his tongue, "Seriously, why you always gotta stick your head into my business?"_

"' _Cause you'd probably get do something to get yourself in prison if I didn't!" Tatsumi scolded._

 _Yoichi deadpanned, "I fail to see how that concerns you."_

 _Tatsumi face palmed before shaking his head, "Because I'm your FRIEND."_

 **Flashback End**

* * *

' _Come to think of it, only thing I did was give him a hard time, didn't I?'_ Yoichi thought as he reached the final door at the hallway, _'Let's fix that.'_

 **BANG! CRASH!**

Once again, all it took was one hard kick to knock the door off its hinges. The room he saw was completely empty, with a very worn out wooden floor and not a single machine or anything, except,

"Tatsumi!"

There he was, his body hung upside down, with a huge amounts of spider web wrapped around his body, and a single thread that was attached to the ceiling, keeping him hung. His mouth was also gagged, but he was definitely conscious, judging from the way his eyes widened when he saw Yoichi.

Not wasting any time, Yoichi ran over to his best friend and worked on getting him out of his restraints. It took a minute, but eventually Yoichi managed to get him down, and now all he had to do was untie him, but,

RIP!

"AH!"

He ripped off the web that was closing off Tatsumi's mouth.

"Did you have to be that rough!?" Tatsumi gasped.

"…You're welcome." Yoichi deadpanned as he worked on getting the web that was tying up Tatsumi's body off.

After another few minutes, he finally managed to get enough off of Tatsumi so the bespectacled boy could cut through the rest with one of his needles.

"…Did you come here alone?" Tatsumi decided to ask as he got up and stretched a bit.

"Yeah, I was actually looking for you with this other guy in the same peerage as you, but we split up." Yoichi explained.

"Saji?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yeah, him."

"Why was he suddenly involved in this?"

"'Cause I asked for help on looking for you from Sona and she called the rest of her peerage to help." Yoichi explained again.

"I see…WAIT! You asked for help from Sona Kaichou-sama?!" Tatsumi gasped.

"Yeah…?" Yoichi raised an eyebrow.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Tatsumi screamed in agony.

Yoichi couldn't help but sweat drop, "C'mon, pretty sure she won't punish you for this, it was out of your control and plus, your life was on the line."

"That's not the point!" Tatsumi yelled, anime tears streaming down his eyes, "Sona Kaichou-sama is gonna see me as incompetent. My image as a man to her has completely dropped!"

"…Pretty sure she never saw you as a man even before this…" Yoichi said, not a trace of emotion on his voice.

"UWAAAAHHHH!" Tatsumi cried.

"Heh." Yoichi couldn't help but snort at his friend. "Seriously, if I didn't know better I'd say you had a thing for her."

Immediately, Tatsumi's face grew bright red, "D-d-don't be ridiculous! I just have very high respect for her!"

"Sure you do." Yoichi snorted again before taking on a bit more serious expression, "So, where's Vermilia?"

At the question, Tatsumi became serious as well, "I'm afraid I have no idea, she revealed herself to me only once before going into the shadows. She should still be in here though."

"Then let's go find that bitch." Yoichi was about to go but,

"No." Tatsumi grabbed his shoulder, "We have to get out of here. It's better to avoid conflict."

"Seriously, you're just gonna let that bitch go?" Yoichi hissed.

"No, but it's best to take her on another day."

" **Well, too bad for you two then~"**

""–!""

The two of them turned to see the eight legged stray on the wall. The sight was, absolutely disgusting. The stray still had several wounds that were obviously still not healed, leaving blood stains, as well as some views of its insides. There was also the empty eye socket, leaving only seven eyes.

"Vermilia, there you are." Yoichi was the first to break out of his shock. He was speaking in a calm voice, but there was obvious malice behind it. "That's good, for a second I thought you got away."

" **KAKAKAKA! Look at you! You're threatening me, how cute!"** The stray laughed. **"Well, it doesn't matter, now that you're here, let the fun begin!"**

""–!""

The two teens instincts' kicked in, and they both rolled to the side to avoid Vermilia who pounced at them.

"Very well, looks like we don't have a choice." Tatsumi said as he took off his glasses, and prepared his wires and needles.

"I still don't know where you keep those things." Yoichi said as he cracked his neck, "But hey, let's do this, I ain't complaining!"

"Ha!" Tatsumi threw several needles at Vermilia's direction, only for the stray to move out of the way.

" **You won't get me THAT easily!"** She yelled as she charged towards Tatsumi and started sending several attacks downwards in an attempt to crush/stab him.

 **BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!**

"Tch!" Tatsumi was barely able to dodge them.

" **Huh?!"** Vermilia then felt something on her back, it was Yoichi, he had jumped onto her.

"Hey Tatsumi, toss me some needle!" Yoichi called out and Tatsumi did so and tossed several needle towards him. Right after Yoichi caught about five,

 **STAB!**

" **RAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"**

He stabbed it right into Vermilia's abdomen, causing the stray to let out an ear piercing screech and start flailing around.

"Now's the chance!" Tatsumi said as he swiftly moved around the stray while tying up its legs with his wires.

PUULLLLL!

" **AGH!"**

And with one hard pull, the stray legs were tied and she lost her balance and fell.

Yoichi then jumped off its back, "Well, that was pretty easy."

"Indeed." Tatsumi nodded

" **Not quite."** Vermilia said, **"How old do you think this factory is?"**

"Don't care…" Yoichi deadpanned.

" **Kekeke~ well you should."** Vermilia laughed, **"Because the thing about old things is: they break easily. CHILDREN!"**

"AH!" Tatsumi's eyes widened, "Yoichi! Move!"

"I got that." Yoichi said as he and Tatsumi jumped back.

 **SCCRRREEEEEEECCCCHHHHHHH!**

In a flash, an ear piercing screech sounded, and down came all the dog sized spiders. They came down so hard it was like they were trying to smash the ground.

" **Meet my children, they're very excited to devour you."** Vermilia said as she got loose due to a few of her children biting the wire open, **"Now, let's change the battlefield. All together children."**

 **[BAM!]**

All at once, Vermilia and all her children stomped the floor. And due to this building being terribly old, and floor boards of the room being very worn out,

"Yoichi, brace yourself!"

"Shit!"

The floor collapsed, along with all the occupants.

"Ugh…" Once they fell to the ground floor, it took a second for Yoichi to get up, and his vision was a bit blurry due to the impact of the fall.

"Are you…alright…" Tatsumi also struggled a bit, his vision also blurry.

"That…sucked." Yoichi groaned.

" **Oh how exciting this is!"** The two teens turned to see the stray looking completely fine with her children by her side. Seriously, there was definitely over 200 of those things. **"The ground floor! This is where our battle will be settled! Go my children."**

Receiving their orders, ALL of them then charged at the two teens.

"Crap!" Yoichi cursed under his breath.

"Be careful!" Tatsumi warned. "Those things are poisonous! We could die!"

"I could tell." Yoichi clicked his tongue.

 **BAM!**

He then kicked one and it was shot to the wall, "Least they're not hard to get rid of."

Tatsumi stabbed one with a needle, "Don't let your guard down!"

Yoichi glanced at them, "This is gonna be a pain in the ass." He started stretching as a smirk formed on his face, "Alright, let's see if we live through this!"

* * *

They had no idea how long they had been fighting, they just wouldn't stop coming. The swarm of these eight legged freaks just wouldn't end. Tatsumi was all out of needles and had to resort to using his wires for combat.

As for Yoichi, he was in even worse condition. Like Tatsumi, his clothes were now in tatters, and since he didn't have a weapon and had to rely on his fists, he had been bitten several times by these little shits. And as time passed on, he felt his body slowly get weaker, the poison was starting to sink in.

"Guh!" Another one had pounced on him, and when he raised his arm for defense, Yoichi was bit again. "Fuck off!" he grabbed the thing with his other hand and flung it to the wall.

"Behind you!" Tatsumi tied up one that was about to pounce onto Yoichi's back and flung it to the wall.

"Damn, these things don't stop coming." Yoichi cursed under his breath.

Then their senses kicked in, "–! Look ou–!"

 **BAM!**

Too late, Tatsumi was cut off as both he and Yoichi were smacked to the wall by Vermilia that took advantage of them being distracted by the small fries.

Tatsumi was able to get back up, but he was standing limp. Yoichi, who was in worse condition, was having problem even getting on his feet.

' _Damn, not good.'_ Yoichi thought to himself. He couldn't stand up, the poison was getting to him, and he was so injured.

 **SCREEEEEECCCCCHHHHHH!**

And those little shits were gonna take advantage of that, as they let out another ear piercing screech as they charged him.

"Stay back!" Tatsumi, using his strings, tied up and flung as much of them as he could to keep them away from his friend. But he couldn't move from where he stood, and that led to several of those things biting him due to not defending himself.

" **Hold, my children,"** Vermilia ordered before looking at Tatsumi, **"Get HIM first! Bring him to me alive and I shall devour him!"**

"Guh!"

And with that order from their mother, each and every one of them started pouncing at Tatsumi. The latter easily being overpowered due to his extremely worn out and injured state. And even more poison sinking into his body with all the bites.

"Tatsumi…" Yoichi was only able to let out a groan. He barely had any energy, and that hit from Vermilia had depleted him almost completely. His insides burn, the poison was slowly killing him and he could barely move.

Eventually, Tatsumi lost consciousness due to the huge amounts of injuries and poison that was coursing through his body. A couple of them bit into his arms and started dragging him towards their mother.

" **Hmm…"** Vermilia hummed before looking at Yoichi's body that was still on the ground. **"Bring him here, I want to see his expression as I eat his friend right in front of him."**

"Ugh!"

And they did so, they bit into Yoichi's arms and dragged him over. They settled him down in a position where he would get a full view of the event that was about to occur.

"…Don't…do it…I'll…I'll kill you…" Yoichi said through gritted teeth. It wasn't even a threat of anger or arrogance; it was a threat of desperation. He was so helpless that the only thing he could think of was to threaten her.

" **KAKAKAKA! That's rich!"** Vermilia laughed. **"But now, enough laughs."** Her voice turned cold. **"Watch, as I devour your friend right in front of you. This, this is for the eye that you took from me! YOU brought this upon him."**

And then the process began, Vermilia started wrapping Tatsumi in a web. It was happening, Tatsumi was about to die right in front of him, and he couldn't do a thing about it.

He was too weak…

Too hopeless…

Too useless…

He's always had confidence in his strength for most of his life. But now, it was like a slap to the face. Turns out, Yoichi was weak, so weak, that he couldn't even help his friend.

Several memories flashed before him as he saw his friend get wrapped, memories of his past with Tatsumi, and almost all the things they've been through together,

" _Hey Yoichi, wannna hang out after school?"_

" _You brought this on yourself, you know? Shouldn't have talked back to the teacher."_

" _You got into a fight? You should quit that, my mommy and daddy said fighting's not good."_

" _Hey Yoichi, what middle school are you going to?"_

" _You got into ANOTHER fight?! We're middle school juniors! You need to stop that!"_

" _It DOES concern me, because we're friends."_

" _You know, despite how catastrophic being friends with you Yoichi, it's rather exciting!"_

" _You'll be going to Kuoh Academy? That's great! I'm going there too!"_

" _You know, you've changed, you went from that broody and loner person from kindergarten, to actually being quite open. It makes me glad actually."_

' _Tatsumi changed me for the better…without him, I'd probably be someone who pushed people away.'_ Yoichi thought to himself.

" **Complete! Time to dig in!"** Vermilia finished the wrapping.

' _No, I don't want it to happen'_

Vermilia opened her mouth,

' _I don't want my best friend,'_

Vermilia brought Tatsumi's wrapped body to her mouth.

"TO DIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!"

 **DOOOOOOOOOONN!**

" **W-what?! What is happening?!"**

In that moment, Yoichi let out a large yell, and out came a huge impact of orange energy. Vermilia, dropping Tatsumi, backed up out of uneasiness along with her children. What had happened?

After a moment, the impact settled down, and Yoichi stopped screaming. He slowly, got up, his eyes being overshadowed by his bangs.

"Vermilia…" he said in a low voice.

The stray responded with a nervous voice, **"W-what are you…"**

"Die…"

One simple word, said in such a cold voice, and held so much malice behind it.

 **DOOOOOOOONNNN!**

" **AAAAHHHHHHHH!"**

As soon as Yoichi had said that, he swung the air from where he stood, and out came a blast of flames that got a direct hit at Vermilia, the stray screaming in agony with parts of her body on fire.

" **Y-YOU FILTHY INSECT!"** she continued to scream. **"GET HIM CHILDREN! EAT HIM ALIVE!"**

And they obliged. However, the results weren't the same. Without a word, Yoichi raised his head to show his face, his eyes were in slits, and there didn't seem to be an ounce of life in them. They were just completely cold.

"I've had enough of these things," He said that had no emotion in it as he placed his palm on the ground, "They should all just die,"

 **DOOOON!**

 **SCREEEEEEECH!**

Huge blasts of fire started coming out of the ground, incinerating a few of them while the rest backed away once seeing a few of their numbers be destroyed, as well as the circle of flames that surrounded Yoichi.

Seeing them back away, and seeing the fear in their eyes due to the flames, a crazed smirk formed on Yoichi's face, the flames seemed to emphasize the insanity in his look,

"You've caused a lot of shit, Vermilia." He said, there was a certain edge in the calmness of his tone, like a calm before storm, "But you've made a mistake."

Then his smirk dropped, "You pissed me off!" and then he released another huge impact of flames came his body.

* * *

It was about 2:30AM, most people would be asleep during this time, Rias Gremory was no exception. In her home, she peacefully slept on her bed. She expected it to stay that way until,

RING! RING! RING!

Her phone started ringing, slowly pulling her away from her unconsciousness. She groggily raised her head, and grabbed the phone,

Answering and putting it to her ear, she responded, "Yes?" she said rubbing her eyes.

 _[Rias, it's Sona.]_

And that was enough to bring wake her up. What did Sona want at this time of night?

"Sona? What is it?" she asked.

 _[It about your servant, Yoichi Kakazu, we have no idea where he is.]_

 **Chapter End**

* * *

 **And yeah, I'm ending it there. Look, say it's shitty all you want but this chapter was taking way too long to finish so I don't really give a shit. In any case, I guess I should apologise for making you guys wait so long.**

 **Unfortunately, I've got some disappointing news. Thing is, I have a VERY important exam on October this year, and I need to spend at least 90% of my time on studying so I can do well. So yeah, updates are gonna be extremely slow now. Expect new chapters to come after MONTHS of waiting. Sorry, but my studies are more important than fanfictions unfortunately.**

 **But enough about sad news, please tell me what you guys think of this. Reading some reviews would be a nice way to calm me down about these exams…I'm serious, PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **I'm gonna go now. See ya.**


	9. Chapter 8: All's Well That Ends Well

**Alright, it's time for the final chapter to FINALLY end this arc and move on to canon material! Yup, honestly, what the hell was I thinking when I made this arc? I don't regret making it of course, I'm actually quite proud I did it. But at the same time, I also couldn't wait to finish it and move on to canon because I've got some ideas that I'm REALLY looking forward to writing.**

 **And since it's the final chapter, expect low quality because I ain't gonna give too much of a shit about this. Anyway, enough blabbering, I'll let you get reading. ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: You know, if I ever do manage to own a series like DxD, I should really…stop, because if my parents found out, I'd be a disappointment.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: All's well That Ends well**

"Y-you…monster…!"

Vermilia didn't know how it turned out this way, it was all too sudden, all too fast. One second this pathetic insect was near death's door, and then a second later he was burning all her children with flames she didn't even know he had.

As for the young man in question, he was simply standing in the middle of all the corpse of her children at the moment, his entire body engulfed in flames, and his eyes still in slits, resembling those of a dead fish.

Slowly, he turned his head towards her. There was a smile on his face, but it held no humor whatsoever. Then, Yoichi slowly started walking towards her, "That's pretty hypocritical coming from you." There was a hint of dry humor in his voice.

He snorted, "After all, this is only fair, right? You're the one who picked a fight, so you should be prepared for what comes next."

At this point, Vermilia was visibly shaking in fear. However, her pride managed to keep her going, **"Don't be so arrogant, insect!"** She yelled and Yoichi stopped walking. **"You might have finished off my children, but do not think I'll go down that easily!"**

" **I'm stronger than you! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A PATHETIC INSECT!"** she kept on yelling, not realizing how pathetic she looked the whole time.

"…You done?" Yoichi raised an eyebrow, his face so blank he might as well have been looking at an insect (And he was, in a way), "'Cause I'm getting real tired of your shit." A smirk then formed on his face, "All this talking…sounds to me like you're scared."

And that was the last straw, **"YOU! FILTHY! INSEEEEEEEECCCCCTTTT!"**

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

* * *

"Koneko, are you able to find him?"

"Yes Buchou, we're heading in the right direction." Koneko nodded to her crimson haired master, "It shouldn't be too far now."

Currently, Rias with the rest of her peerage, and Sona, were currently on the search for Yoichi. After the golden eyed teen had gone missing, she decided to go to his master, Rias. After a quick and brief explanation, they all headed out for the search, with Koneko leading them thanks to her ability to sniff him out.

"I'm very sorry Rias, it was my mistake to let him get involved." Sona apologized.

Shaking her head, Rias responded, "No, it's fine, it's his fault to have done it in the first place. Though, I'm quite surprised. You're usually so strict about rules, what made you let him?"

"It was difficult to refuse when he was prostrating himself right in front of me." Sona said. "He looked so desperate, and he was practically begging. I just couldn't say no."

"That's quite surprising to hear." Rias stated. "For the short time I've known him, he didn't seem like the type to ever beg. Your servant, Tatsumi, he must mean a lot to Yoichi."

Sona pushed up her glasses, "And I'm sure Tatsumi reciprocates that feeling. He calls your servant his best friend."

"Yes, I've seen how close they are…though, the question right now is, did Yoichi find the stray?"

"There's a high possibility he has." Sona nodded. "I honestly can't see any other answer."

"Buchou." They both turned to look at Koneko. "Yoichi-senpai and the stray, they're both just up ahead, a little ways out of town."

Rias hearing her words, felt huge relief, her servant was still alive. Sona however, still had a question, "What about Tatsumi, do you know if he's there as well?"

"…I think so. There's a huge scent of corpses, but I do smell someone else besides them." Koneko responded.

Sona was satisfied to hear that answer. And with nothing else to say, Rias ordered, "Alright, let's quickly get moving."

* * *

" **STAY STILL!"**

Yoichi had to give it to the stray, she had spirit. At first glance, it would look as if Yoichi was on the retreat as Vermilia continue to slash at him with her sharp legs. But in reality, it wasn't at all like that. It was a scenario similar to letting a child hit you simply because it's a child.

The only difference is that Yoichi is not letting her actually hit him, but he didn't counter her attack. He simply chose to let her go on and just dodge them, displaying great agility with his jumps. The thing that pissed Vermilia off the most, was the fact that he was laughing as he did this. It was both infuriating and disturbing.

 **SHING!**

Another slash dodged, "Oh, what's wong~? Is the wittle stway getting all fussy~? AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yoichi asked in a mocking tone with manic glee behind it.

" **RAAAAH!"** She slashed downwards.

 **DON! BAM!**

In response, Yoichi shot a blast of flames to the right and it blasted him to the left, the attack completely missing him.

 **Boom!**

Using the momentum, as soon as he got to the side and avoided the attack, he shot a blast of flames to the ground and caused a small explosion, blasting him upwards. Once he was in the air right above Vermilia's back, he engulfed his right hand in flames and spun his entire body.

With the momentum powering his flame engulfed right hand, he used his left hand to shoot a blast of flames upwards, blasting his body downwards,

 **BAAAAAMMMMM!**

" **AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

And he punched right into Vermilia's back, going right through her body. If Yoichi was in his right mind, he would've found the guts and blood on his body slightly gross. The thing is, he wasn't. And as soon as he was on the ground, he rolled to the side and put some distance between them.

Far from finished, he pointed both his palms at the stray,

 **DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON!**

And fired off a barrage of fireballs, blasting her to the wall and the shots continued. By the time he stopped, there was a huge cloud of smoke covering where Vermilia's body was by the wall.

" **Uggh…"**

And when the smoke cleared, there revealed Vermilia. Her body was in terrible condition, with almost her entire body filled with burn marks, and even some parts being melted. There was also the giant hole through her body which made her too injured to even get up.

"…" The stray was very much on the brink of death, so Yoichi was gonna finish it, and started walking towards it wordlessly.

" **P…please…no more…"** Vermilia begged weakly. **"I beg of you…please don't…kill me…have…mercy…"**

"…" Yoichi only stopped when he reached Vermilia's body, there was completely no emotions on his face, it was completely blank. "Mercy…? Alright, I'll show some sympathy."

A foolish part in Vermilia's head thought that she was actually getting out of here alive.

"…By killing you quick and painless." Yoichi growled.

Vermilia's blood froze, **"N-no! P-please don–!**

 **DON! POP!**

She didn't get to finish as Yoichi shot a fireball at her face and her head popped with blood.

It was over…

The stray was dead…

Slowly, Yoichi turned his head to look at Tatsumi who was still unconscious and wrapped in web. He slowly walked up to him and when he got to his body,

"Kuh…!" he fell to his knees, sudden pain spreading through his body. "Damn, poison's spread through my body." He snorted, but there was no humor in it. He looked to his unconscious friend, "Sorry you had to go through this, buddy. "

THUD!

And the he fell on his back, their bodies lying down upside down to each other's. For some reason, Yoichi felt something warm flowing down his cheek, something wet.

"…Huh?" Then he realized, he was crying, yet for some reason, there was a smile down his face. "Dying like this…that sucks…" He managed to groan out. His eyelids were getting heavier. "But…I guess this is it…no going back from this like last time…" his eyes were closing.

[Yoichi…!]

"Tatsumi…!"

He was only able to hear a bunch of shouts before he passed out, but they were all muffled. And then everything went dark.

* * *

" _Hey Yoichi."_

" _What?"_

" _Just a question, but how come I never see your parents around?"_

 _The question caught Yoichi off guard. In the few years they had been friends, Tatsumi's never asked about Yoichi's private life._

" _I could ask you the same about YOUR parents." Yoichi sighed, "If you have to know, they're out working most of the time. I only see them once every few months."_

…

…

 _And that brought silence into the atmosphere. Yoichi looked at Tatsumi who was looking back with a thoughtful expression with a hand on his chin._

 _And then, "I see, I'm sorry, that must have been a sore topic to talk about." Tatsumi apologized._

"… _Nah, I'm used to it." Yoichi waved it off._

 _Then a smile formed on Tatsumi's face, "But, I'm actually quite glad, I feel bad for you, but I'm also glad you're having the same problem, it makes us able to understand each other."_

 _Yoichi raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"_

 _Pushing up his glasses, Tatsumi's smile turned into a sad one, "My parents, they aren't really home that much either. They're always travelling somewhere, I don't have a clue on what their job is."_

 _This came as quite a surprise for Yoichi. He had always thought Tatsumi's parents were on his back 24/7 due to his personality._

" _But hey, that's one thing we have in common." Tatsumi stated with a smile. "I guess we're not so different after all."_

 _In that moment, Yoichi felt a slight connection. Tatsumi was right, in a way, this made them not so different despite being polar opposite. He supposed the phrase "Opposites attract" was true._

 _Yoichi snorted, "Yeah, I guess we aren't."_

* * *

"…"

Yoichi slowly opened his eyes with a groan. It took him a second, but he realized he had just been sleeping, _'Huh, I'm not dead.'_ He thought to himself. Looking around, he then realized he was not only "not dead", but he was in his room now, "The fuck? How'd I get here?"

He could remember everything, Tatsumi's kidnapping, the fight with Vermilia, the sudden power of flames that he got, killing the damn stray, he remembered everything. He also remembers falling to the ground unconscious. He was practically at death's door due to the poison, yet here he was, sitting up on his bed.

Not even in his school uniform anymore, he was dressed in a black t-shirt with white shorts. How the hell was he still alive?

"I see you're awake." A familiar female voice said. "And if you must know, you're lucky we managed to find you before it was too late. That poison was really close to killing you."

Turning, he saw Rias standing by the door with her arms crossed. Behind her were the other members of the ORC.

"Oh, you guys." Yoichi said awkwardly.

"You sound disappointed." Rias commented, she did not seem to be in a joking mood.

"No, no," Yoichi waved it off, "Just surprised. By the way, how did you know where I was?"

"We have our ways," Rias said vaguely, "So, let me ask YOU something. Do you want to explain why you were putting yourself in such a dangerous situation, AND getting Sona involved? You should've come to me for these kinds of things. I'm your master."

"Your help was unnecessary."

"That's very convincing coming from you half dead in bed." Rias's eyes narrowed.

"Alright then," Yoichi sighed but then something clicked, "Wait! If I'm here, what happened to Tatsumi?! He okay?"

"Tatsumi-san is just fine, he's with Sona." Rias consoled, the sharp look in her eyes disappeared for a split second before returning, "Now explain."

"Good…" Yoichi hearing that, sighed in relief before beginning, a neutral expression on his face, "Well, to put it simply, I knew telling you guys would've been useless. No offense, but I know the devil rules, you guys couldn't get involved."

"If you knew that, then you should've just let Sona handle it." Rias said, trying to keep her temper in check. Seriously, Rias had a long fuse, but Yoichi has caused so much trouble that it's running thin.

Yoichi snorted, but he was giving Rias a sharp look, "Yeah no, as far as I'm concerned, I don't give two shits about those rules."

"That's not how it works Yoichi." Rias scolded. "You can't behave like that. You're a devil and my servant now. These rules also apply to you and you broke several of them. I can't have that."

"Rias…" Yoichi said, his voice coming out sharper than he could help, "If you're gonna punish me just do it. Say anymore and I don't know what's going to happen…"

Unfortunately, Rias wasn't going to take that advice, "Trust me, I WON'T let this slide. You'll receive punishment but you also need to learn not to do this again.

She continued on, "For starters, you acted without my permission. You got involved with another house's affairs. You made another one of Sona's servant go against her orders. And to top it all off, you caused trouble for everyone by not calling for backup when you found the right place."

Something inside Yoichi, it was about to break, "Rias–"

"You caused a lot of trouble. You should've just told Sona and leave it at that." She cut him off.

And that was where he snapped,

"Listen, I don't give a single FUCK about what you think! Tatsumi was going to get killed! You really think I could've just sat down and waited?!"

He stood up, what he was about to say, he would never be able to take this back. And he didn't care, he's had enough, he was going to speak his mind. 'Cause it's not like he actually cared about what these people thought of him.

"I admit it was a stupid move on my part for going in by myself but that doesn't mean you have any right to criticize my decision to help!" He shouted. "Tatsumi is my friend and if you think your Devil bullshit is going to stop me from trying to help him then you're on a whole new level of stupid!" He continued, "I don't regret doing what I did. In fact, I'd gladly do it again even if the consequences are the same!"

And with that, his rant ended. Yoichi panted as he looked to the other members' surprised looks. It was reasonable, throughout the short time they've known the golden eyed teen, he always came off as such a cool headed individual. And to see him display such a large amount of emotion and anger,

"I see…" Rias closed her eyes, Yoichi assumed the worst. This was it, he had let it all out, and now Rias was gonna give some kind of punishment. He started thinking about what he would do if he became a stray.

"Mhm~" but to his surprise, a smile formed on Rias's face, "Very good answer. I now see that there is obviously more to you than meets the eye. Considering you were able to display such passion."

"Eh?" Yoichi couldn't help but look confused.

"Well, I wanted to see how you would react," Rias explained. "You always came off as so nonchalant I never thought you would ever make such a passionate speech."

"Eh?!" Yoichi gasped, realization finally sinking in, he was just played. "You played me!"

"…Like a doll." It was Koneko who commented that one.

Rias snapped her fingers and the door opened to reveal Sona and her peerage from behind it. Tatsumi included.

Yoichi stared at his best friend with a glare that dared him to say anything about his little speech. Walking in, Tatsumi crossed his arms as he approached Yoichi.

"So, how are you feeling?" Tatsumi asked.

"I've been better." Yoichi replied.

.

.

.

"I didn't know you loved me THAT much." Tatsumi suddenly said as a giant smirk plastered itself on his face.

A millisecond later, an alarm clock missed Tatsumi's head by a millimeter.

"You. Heard. Nothing." Yoichi said, a menacingly calm smile on his face.

Unfortunately, Tatsumi was in no way letting that go. This was one of the rare chances he could actually tease his best friend. He might be strict, but even he has desires. That being said, leaning in so his face was right in front of Yoichi, Tatsumi said the words one by one,

"I. Heard. E-ve-ry-thing."

In that moment, Yoichi tried to get up and beat the ever living shit out of Tatsumi while the latter was about to run,

"Agh!"

"Fuck!"

Unfortunately, they both ended up just falling down in pain due to their wounds. In the end, they ended up just cursing at each other from ten millimeters away.

There were several different reactions. Kiba and Koneko simply looked at the scene with small smiles while Akeno gave a small giggle. As for the members of Sona's peerage,

"What a touching sight." Momo, the girl with white hair, commented.

"True friendship indeed," Tsubasa, the girl with blue hair, nodded in agreement along with, Tomoe, the girl with reddish brown hair

"How touching…" Saji said, sarcasm clearly in his voice. Ruruko, the tiny girl with twintails, just stared at the scene with a neutral face.

"I think it's quite nice." Reya, the girl with brown hair in braids, commented.

"It's uncivilized." Tsubaki commented.

Rias and Sona on the other hand, they simply sighed at their servants' antiques. The sitri heiress turned to her childhood friend, "So, are you letting him off the hook? I have no reason to punish Tatsumi since he was just a victim in all this."

Rias shook her head while still smiling, "Not at all. He'll definitely be getting a 1000 spankings, but I think it's best I do that after he's healed up, wouldn't want to accidentally kill him."

"That makes sense." Sona nodded.

And so, it ended off on a fairly pleasant note for our heroes.

* * *

 **?**

* * *

However, unbeknownst to Gremory peerage, even more problems were headed their way. And the source of those problems, were currently setting their hideout.

Here in Kuoh town, there was only one church, however, it was abandoned. And that was very convenient for the large amounts of people that were currently settling down here. Each and every one of these men were dressed in priest outfit.

And among their large group, were four people. The first was a middle-aged-looking man with short black hair and dark blue eyes. His attire consisted of a pale violet trenchcoat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora.

The second was girl with blonde hair styled into twintails and blue eyes .She wore Gothic Lolita attire, which consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wore a large black bow on top of her hair.

The third was tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye and brown eyes. Her attire consisted of a violet, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trench coat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck.

And lastly, was the leader, who was an attractive young woman with violet eyes. She had long black hair down to her hips, a slender body, and a large bust. Her attire consisted of a black, strap-like objects (resembling leather) around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots…or to put it simply it looked like an S&M uniform, just saying.

"This is where we're going to be staying?" Mittelt, the blonde loli, said with a whine. "The place looks like total crap! Why did we have to pick here of all places!?"

"Quit whining, Mittelt." Kalawarner, the woman with blue hair sighed. Seriously, she had never really like her comrade's whining. Mittelt was always acting like a spoilt brat. "We picked this place because it makes it easy to lay low."

"Besides, it's not like we'll be staying here too long anyway." Dohnaseek, the old man, followed up. He too looked tired of Mittelt's whining, "Isn't that right, Raynare?"

"Very much so." Raynare, their leader, replied. "We shouldn't be here too long. After all, we only have to objectives." She smirked. "To investigate on the one named Issei Hyoudou, and retrieve "Twilight Healing" from Asia Argento."

With that said, each and every one of them let out a sinister laugh. Somehow, despite the sunlight being so bright, the future looked so dark.

The Gremory group had better watch out, because the crows were now in town. And they were not planning to show mercy.

 **Chapter End.**

* * *

 **And yeah, I'm sticking with that. Managed to get this chapter out relatively faster than expected. Probably because it was pretty short. Anyway, this chapter was basically just to tie the ribbon on this arc. And as you can see, we are about to get into the Fallen Angel arc, and I'm SO FREAKIN' EXCITED!**

 **That being said, please tell me what you think of this chapter. I got more than one review for the last chapter which was great. In fact, thank you to "FinsWorldAndStuff", "desdelor97", and especially "Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov"(Who has been consistently reviewing since chapter 5, thanks man.)**

 **But nonetheless, to all my other readers who don't review but have been following this story, thank you very much, I still appreciate it. I hope all you of you will stick by me for all the things I'll do for the canon arcs, as well as more original arcs by me.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! Goodbye for now.**


	10. Chapter 9: The Crows Are In Town

**Alright people, the Fallen Angel arc starts now! Now I understand that the previous chapter was quite disappointing and half-assed, I should also say that the start of this might be a bit slow, but bear with me here. I promise you, I have plans for this arc, and I'm confident that it should at least be good. You'll just have to trust me on that. Anyway, let's get started.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but OCs. If I actually owned Highschool DxD…well, you know, that'd be cool.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The Crows Are In Town**

It was a fine afterschool day in Kuoh Academy. All the students were currently participating in their respective club activities, while members of the go home club quickly left. However, we now go to three males who were currently relaxing outside the school while watching a few of the clubs that were currently working.

These three, were Matsuda, Motohama, and Issei. Also known as the "Perverted Trio". At some point, Issei decided to speak up,

"I gotta say, boobs are the best thing ever," The brunette had said it so dreamily too.

"Trust me man, you and me are on the same page." Matsuda nodded in agreement.

"Me too." Motohama spoke up, "But it's all pointless." Before his tone turned into a sad one and depressed one.

"Matsuda, Motohama," Issei said, "Can you guys tell me why we enrolled in this school again?"

"Like you don't know." Matsuda snorted. "We're in a place that up until a few years ago was nothing but chicks!"

"We HAD to take advantage of this male to female ratio," Motohama added, "And the foreign exchange students here are ridiculous."

"Chicks are far as the eye can see," Matsuda started, "We figured hoes would be linin' up to get on our jocks and we wouldn't have to do a damn thing! We'd be drowning in that stank!"

"Like our very own harem!"Issei proclaimed very loudly as all three of them struck a pose.

"Hell yeah! We were going to have casual, unprotected sex chicks and then never call them again!" Matsuda cried in delight.

"You do know that just sounds wrong, right?"

All three of them turned to the new voice to see that none other than Yoichi Kakazu had approached them. What surprised them was the fact that the golden eyed teen had bandages on his face and hand. What they didn't know, was that there was even more under his clothing.

"Kakazu, haven't seen you in a while." Issei greeted. "Where've you been?"

"Medical problems," Yoichi waved off, "As you can see from the bandages."

"Yeah, about that, why ARE you covered in bandages?" Matsuda asked. "You look like shit."

"And yet I still have a better chance with a female than you ever will." Yoichi shot back, causing the baldy to get depressed. Yoichi sighed, "If you gotta know, it's just a little scuffle with a big guy."

"Yeah, I can see that happening with you." Issei nodded.

It was then, that they started hearing whispers from the girls nearby,

"Look, it's those perverts with their equally perverted new bodyguard."

"A brute and a lecher, that Kakazu really is the worst."

Yoichi turned to Issei questioningly, "Bodyguard?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Don't ask me." The latter waved it off, "I think it's 'cause you've been hanging out with us. Plus, you DID beat up Murayama and Katase."

"Who and who, now?" Yoichi asked, seeming genuinely confused.

"The two kendo girls you knocked out to protect us." Issei reminded with a sweat drop.

Then it clicked, "Oh, right."

"Yoichi-kun!"

Another new voice then called out, causing all four boys to turn to see Kiba calling out to the golded eyed teen. "Yoichi-kun, c'mon, let's head to the clubroom!"

He called out again and Yoichi nodded, "Right." He turned to the three perverts, "Well, see ya."

"Wait a second," Matsuda shouted, "You're friends with that damn bishounen?!"

Yoichi blinked, "Yeah, we're in the same club so it's natural." That was all he said before he continued walking away, the baldy and four eyes both shouting "Traitor!" at him while the brunette leader simply shrugged.

"Alright, let's go." Yoichi said once he reached the blonde pretty boy who simply nodded.

And of course, as they made their way to the club, there were several girls mumbling curses at Yoichi for being friends with the object of their affection which was named Kiba.

Seriously, how did Kiba put up with this crap every day? Having fan girls would've just been straight up annoying. But then he decided, it wasn't his problem, so he just decided to ignore it.

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

After a few minutes of walking, Yoichi and Kiba made it to the clubroom. When they arrived, Koneko and Akeno were already there, and Rias was just done

getting dressed after a shower.

"Ah, Kiba," Rias greeted, "And Yoichi, I see you came to school today."

"Yup." Yoichi nodded.

Yeah, here's the thing, after the…"Incident"… with Vermilia, both Yoichi and Tatsumi took a few days off from school so that their injuries could heal. While Tatsumi decided to push himself and go after only about three days, Yoichi took an entire week off.

Because unlike Tatsumi, Yoichi would rather not go out of the house until he's at least able to fight so, he took a bit longer. Rias said as soon as he came back to school, they had to discuss a few things. However, a part of Yoichi kind of knew what she wanted to talk about.

"Now," Rias started. "Let's discuss your fight with Vermilia."

Yup, he was right. That being said, he then took a seat and waited for Rias to start the conversation. If he was being honest, just the mention of that stray disgusted him. However, there was no malice coming from him. Mainly because he knew for sure what happened to that eight legged freak.

"So, what'd you wanna know?" Yoichi asked.

"First off, let's start with the stray's current condition." Rias started. "When we found last night, we not only found the stray to be completely headless, but also the corpses of tiny creatures that we could only assume to be her children. Was that your doing?"

At that question, tension seemed to slip into the room. It wasn't suffocating, but it was still very much noticeable.

"Yeah, it was." Yoichi nodded without hesitation. And that's because he didn't regret killing Vermilia whatsoever. The bitch had it coming.

"I see," Rias nodded neutrally. "Well, I won't judge you for that. After all, we're supposed to kill strays. However, there's one more thing I need to ask you."

"And that is?" Yoichi raised an eyebrow.

"It's about your Sacred Gear." The tension seemed to lessen when Rias mentioned that. However, it only served to confuse Yoichi.

"I'm sorry, what?" He asked.

"Your Sacred Gear." Rias clarified. "Yoichi, it might have been small, but when we found you last night, we definitely sensed that your power increased. Not to mention, we sensed all the energy being thrown around in that factory."

"Energy?" Yoichi asked before realization started to hit him, "You mean this?"

 **Flare**

He raised his hand, and lighted a flame on his palm. The sight seemed to intrigue every occupant in the room.

"I see," Rias said, a smile forming on her face, "Can you explain how you managed to awaken it."

"Well I kinda lost my mind when Vermilia was about to kill Tatsumi." Yoichi started. "Everything after that is mostly blurry. But, I remember just being able to do this after a burst of rage, and then everything after became blurry. The most detailed part I can remember was killing that bastard."

"I see." Rias mused as she examined to flame. "You most likely awakened it because it was responding to your feelings, it's not uncommon for Sacred Gears to be awakened like that." She explained. "However, judging from the looks of it, you have quite a simple Sacred Gear."

"You're talking like you've got some catalog for this." Yoichi commented.

"That's because we do." Rias answered as if it were obvious. "Of course, there are still numerous Sacred Gears whose identities we know nothing about, but there have been numerous names and powers revealed throughout history by each independent possessor. And throughout that history, each faction has discovered and cataloged numerous sacred gears."

"Alright then," Yoichi nodded, "So I'm guessing mine's one of the known ones. What is it?"

"Yoichi, your sacred gear is "Flame Shake", Rias said, "It's a sacred gear that grants its wielder pyrokinetic abilities."

"So, fire powers, got it." Yoichi nodded. Then, a giant smirk formed on his face, "Heh, this is great. Who knows what I can do with this?"

"…Don't get your hopes up too high. It's not a Longinus or anything." Koneko pointed out, her eyes not even leaving the snack in her hand.

"Longinus?" Yoichi cocked an eyebrow, "The hell is that?"

"A Longinus are the thirteen top-tier Sacred Gears with enough power to kill Gods." Rias explained. "This class of Sacred Gears is specifically named after the True Longinus, the first and most powerful, and unlike other Sacred Gears that have more than one of the same types, the Longinus are utterly and completely unique, and only one of each may exist at a time."

"And I'm guessing mine isn't one of those." Yoichi clicked his tongue.

"No, I'm afraid not, but don't worry. Who knows? Your sacred gear might not have a powerful history behind it, but maybe you can change that." Rias consoled.

"Hm." Yoichi stared at his palm with a thoughtful look. "Maybe, but not much to do with this power except making it stronger, there's no evolving."

"Well, that is true," Rias nodded, before her expression suddenly became serious, "Anyway, I think it's time we turn to a different topic. It's definitely the most important one."

And just like that, the tension came back, and this time, it actually was suffocating. Everyone had serious looks on their faces. Whatever this next topic was, it was definitely no joke.

"Which is?" Yoichi raised an eyebrow.

"I believe Fallen Angels have infiltrated out territory." Rias replied, and despite the dramatic buildup, not a single person even flinched. The other members most likely saw that coming, Yoichi on the other hand,

"Hell yeah!" Yoichi exclaimed in excitement. "That mean we'll be kickin' em out? 'Cause that sounds great right now." and that was a true fact. It had been quite a while since Yoichi was able to enjoy a battle, since he couldn't really enjoy himself in the fight with Vermilia.

"No, we won't be doing that." Rias deadpanned.

"What?" Yoichi returned the look. "I thought Fallen Angels and Devils don't get along? Plus, you just said they're on our turf. Ain't that enough to take action?"

"I'm afraid it's not that easy," Rias sighed, "As much as I would like to, I cannot regulate those who enter or exit my territory. Unless they have broken some sort of law or defied the order of this town in some way, I cannot prevent someone from entering even if it is without permission. I can report their unannounced entrance into my territory to the Fallen Angel Governor and, if not him, the _others._ "

"…I swear, the political bullshit of the supernatural are worse than human's." Yoichi sighed. "You know their intentions at least?"

"We do, actually." Rias nodded. "We have reason to believe the Fallen Angels are targeting someone…" She paused for a moment, "For execution."

Yoichi's expression didn't change, "And that someone is…"

"Well, the person is someone living in this town, and it's someone from our school." Rias said, she seemed a bit hesitant to say the next few words, but she had to do it. "Yoichi, they're after your friend."

Now this caught his attention, and his eyes narrowed immediately, "…Seriously? They're after Tatsumi?"

"No, not him." Rias shook her head.

The hostility lessened a good amount from Yoichi, "Oh, then who?"

"Issei Hyoudou." Rias said. "They are targeting your friend, Issei Hyoudou."

Yoichi blinked, his face blank, "First of all, "Friend" is a stretch." He started. "Second, why him?

"I can't be sure as to why they are targeting him, but seeing as he is warranted for death, I'm certain it's due to his power." Rias explained.

"Power?" Yoichi snorted, "Issei?" He began snickering. "The pervert?" here it comes, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yeah, right, whatever you say, HAHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone in the room sweat dropped at the boy's reaction, the words, _'Insensitive much,'_ rang through their heads. Rias sighed and decided to just ignore his laughter.

"Haha…" He started to calm down, "Ok…I'm good." He said as he wiped a tear out of his eye, "So, Issei's power aside, what's out course of action?"

"For now, we can only observe and guard him as best we can, but it's important that we keep an eye on him contact with him-which _will_ happen. But until then, we're not allowed to make any hostile move on them." Rias explained.

"I see," Yoichi rolled his eyes. "And I'm guessing the reason for that is 'cause of political BS again." It was obvious at this point.

"Correct," Rias nodded, "The humans are considered the lowest compared to–"

"No need for explanations," Yoichi interrupted, holding up a hand to stop her, "I honestly don't care. If that's how it is, then fine. Don't we have other things to do?"

…

Everyone in the room rolled their eyes. They couldn't believe how nonchalant the boy was being. Even after being told that his friend could be killed, he just shrugged it off. It was honestly hard to read this boy.

"…Well, alright then," Rias decided to continue, "With that being said, I suppose there's nothing left to do but get on with club activities."

[Yes Buchou!] / Sure

"Yoichi, I'll start with you. A previous client is asking for you again."

"Alright then."

With that, he went through the normal processes. Akeno prepared the magic circle, he stepped on it, and teleportation. To his surprise, he found himself in a familiar room. Despite only seeing it once, it was pretty easy to see where he was, judging from the giant dojo he was in.

"Hello again, kid." The voice of an old man spoke. When Yoichi turned around, there he was, Shoji Akamatsu, his very first client not too long ago. "I see you've grown a bit since the last time I saw you."

Yoichi tilted his head in confusion, "…I'm pretty sure I'm still the same height."

"I was talking about your strength," Shoji explained. "I sensed your growth in power despite it only being a bit. Let me guess, you've awakened your sacred gear?"

This caught Yoichi by surprise, "Yeah, though I didn't think you knew about Sacred Gears."

"Kid, I said I was a family friend of Rias, I thought that would've made it obvious that I know a lot about the supernatural." Shoji said while stroking his beard.

"Huh," Yoichi thought for a moment before it an idea popped into his head, "Since you know a lot, is it alright if I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure, go ahead," Shoji nodded, "It's not like I summoned you for something important, just wanted another chat."

"In that case, what can you tell me about Fallen Angels?"

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

* * *

"W-wait, what?!"

Throughout his life, Issei Hyoudou has always been regarded as a massive pervert. Girls despised him, while the guys at his school all act like they hate him and his friends to impress the girls (While failing.)

And yet here he was, in a situation that he thought would only happen in an eroge. A girl, a beautiful girl, one of the most beautiful he had ever seen, had confessed her love to him. She had smooth, long flowing hair, she was wearing a school uniform that he couldn't recognized, but he didn't think too much into that,

Since he was too busy staring at her large rack. Anyway, after a few moments of stunned silence, he finally found his voice,

"L-like I said," the girl stuttered, "Will you please be my boyfriend!"

' _There, she said it again!'_ he screamed in disbelief in his head. After that, there was only one question left in his mind, _'Is this for real!'_

 **Chapter End**

* * *

 **Alright, let's end it there. I was really trying to be careful on how I write this out. With how terrible the last chapter was, I can't afford to mess up anymore less I want to have to rewrite this whole damn thing. Either way, I'm gonna stop it there. As you can see, this is just the set up for the arc.**

 **Next chapter, we shall see how well Issei's date goes. I'm sorry if it feels like the quality dropped guys, I'm trying here. I'm also trying to make sure I put in development for each character so hopefully I'll be able to give Issei, the ORC, AND the fallen angels fair amount of screen time and characterization in this arc. Wouldn't want Yoichi be the only one getting that.**

 **Anyway, Ciao!**


	11. Chapter 10: New Trials and Meetings

**Ahem! Ahem! Hello everybody! Welcome to another chapter…ok, uh, what else should I say…? C'mon, c'mon…think of something funny…A-anyway! It's been a while since we just had a chat in these author's notes, so, tell me, what've you been up to…?**

…

 **Yeah, I'll let you get to reading… T-T**

 **Disclaimer: I wish I owned Highschool DxD but that goes to Ichiei Ishibumi…whatever I guess…**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: New Trials and Meetings**

"Fallen Angels? Why all of a sudden?" Shoji couldn't help but ask the question.

Right now, him and Yoichi were at his Dojo. Originally, he just wanted to have someone to chat with, however, this question coming from the youth, it was quite out of nowhere.

"An acquaintance of mine is being targeted." Yoichi explained, "Just figured I try to understand these things a bit more."

"Well, where to start~?" Shoji mused to himself. "Well, I suppose I'll start with their personality."

"And how is it?" Yoichi raised an eyebrow.

"To put it simply, they're a real piece of work," Shoji stated bluntly, "I'm actually friends with one, and let me tell you, he's lazy, he's mischievous, and a pervert."

"That does sound like a huge piece of work." Yoichi nodded.

"Well, it's not too bad." Shoji continued. "I've met some female Fallen Angels as well so let me tell you about that."

"There's a difference?"

"Indeed there is." Shoji nodded. "You see, female Fallen Angels, they possess seductive bodies in order to seduce men. And I wouldn't be surprised if they had a lot of…experience…as well."

"…" Yoichi blinked, his expression completely blank. "…Ok, did NOT need to know that but…thanks. Now I got a bit more information about 'em."

"I don't mean to be nosy but what are you going to do?" Shoji asked.

"Nothing really, it's not like I asked you about them 'cause I care about Issei." Yoichi waved it off. "He's an ok guy but I really couldn't care less about him. Think I'd be pretty neutral if he were killed."

Shoji raised an eyebrow, "Well, you certainly…speak from the heart."

"Funny I thought I was speaking from my mouth but eh, shows what I know about biology." Yoichi replied nonchalantly.

"Don't get smart with me, brat." Shoji grunted. "And I'm just saying, it's not exactly normal for someone to have that kind of mind set. Why is that?

Yoichi shrugged, "Well, it's not like I'm a loner. I'm a pretty open guy, but I only see people I respect as friends." he explained. "And Issei, well, there's not a lot about him to respect. So Imma just sit back and see what happens."

"Really now?" Shoji asked. "May I ask what this Issei boy is like?"

"Let's see," Yoichi put on a thoughtful look, "The best to describe would be "Massive Pervert" but let's just say his hormones are out of control."

"How bad?" Shoji groaned.

"He peeps into the girl's locker room daily with his friends from what I heard." Yoichi deadpanned.

"Well…I suppose some people have a hard time controlling their urges–"

"They get caught so much that they're pretty nonchalant at the idea of getting caught anymore." Yoichi cut him off.

.

.

.

"…I see." Shoji sighed, "Must be a real piece of work."

"It's cool." Yoichi shrugged, before deciding to get back to business. "Anyway, what'd you summon me for?"

"Well, I WAS planning to have another game of Shogi," The old man said while stroking his beard. "However, I have another idea."

"And that is?" Yoichi asked, slightly curious.

"Come with me," Shoji gestured him to follow. They left the room and started walking through the hallways of the Dojo/house. And while they were doing that, Yoichi got to see just how huge the place is. Seriously, it's HUGE! And Shoji was living all by himself? Must be torture just to clean the place.

At some point, they stopped in front of another sliding door, and it led into a huge training room. The room was wide and spacious. There were Bo' staffs, wooden swords, nun chucks, and many other equipment.

"Whoa~! Awesome!" Yoichi couldn't help but be in awe. It looked beautiful.

Shoji smiled with pride, "Step inside, kid." He gestured and Yoichi obliged. "Welcome to the training room. A part of my home that I'm very proud of."

"I can see why," Yoichi grabbed one of the Bo' staffs, "You've got a whole bunch of stuff here."

"Indeed I do." Shoji nodded. "Anyway, put down the Bo' staff. I didn't bring you here so you can mess with my things, at least not yet."

"So there's a chance I might?" Yoichi asked, an excited smile on his face. He honestly couldn't contain his joy. He wasn't a big fan of martial arts, but he was a fighter, so seeing a Dojo like this was basically making his mouth water.

"It's a very small chance but, yes." Shoji nodded as he stood in the middle of the room, "Anyway, come here and stand in front of me, I have some things I want to ask you."

"Alright," Yoichi did so.

"Now, to start, tell me what your Sacred Gear is."

"It's called Flame Shake according to Rias." Yoichi answered as he lit a fire on his palm. "See?"

"So that's it," Shoji nodded, "You've got a simple Sacred Gear with no outstanding ability whatsoever."

"…And now you're pissing me off." Yoichi's right eye twitched in irritation. "I can control fire, how is THAT not impressive?"

"Calm down, boy. I'm merely stating the facts. Flame Shake is not the worst Sacred Gear you can get, but if you know what the other Sacred Gears are capable of, you'll understand that it's nowhere near as impressive as you might think." Shoji explained.

"Well then, care to enlighten me?" Yoichi raised an eyebrow.

"Happy to," Shoji nodded. "You know what a Longinus is, right?" Yoichi nodded. "Well, let me tell you about 3 of the most interesting one. First one I'll talk about is Zenith Tempest, also known as the **Prison of Bright Heavenly Thunder** , it's the second-strongest Longinus. It has the ability to control the weather and its elemental attributes." Shoji continued.

"What about the first strongest?" Yoichi asked.

"That's not something for you to know yet," Shoji waved it off. "Anyway, I think you'll be interested in this next one."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because it involves dragons." Shoji replied. "They're called Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing. Now these two, they're mid-tier Longinus. They actually have an interesting story behind them. Before becoming Sacred Gears, Dragons with powers that rivals both God and Satan, and are considered to be one of the highest class of Dragons. The two Heavenly Dragons are the Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig, and the White Dragon Emperor, Albion."

"How'd they become Sacred Gears?" Yoichi asked, he interest peaked.

"Well, In the past, the two Heavenly Dragons fought a fierce battle, which was interrupted by the Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels who were at war during the time. In anger, both Dragons attacked the leaders of the Three Factions, which led to their bodies being destroyed and their souls being sealed into two separate Sacred Gears. Ddraig being sealed in Boosted Gear, while Albion being sealed in Divine Dividing."

"What can they do?" Yoichi asked.

"Boosted Gear is a gauntlet, it has the ability to enhances the users capabilities as well as transferring power to anyone or object." Shoji explained. "As for Divine Dividing, it's in the form of wings, and what it does is not only give the ability to fly but can also halve the power from anything or one which is the added to the user, and when the power surpasses the users limits, the excess energy gets expelled out through the wings."

"…Ok…" Yoichi let out dryly, his expression slightly uneasy. Seriously? Those things sounded overpowered as hell. And they're only mid-tier? Dammit! Zenith Tempest and these two dragons, they're gonna be a pain in the ass to surpass.

"Do you understand how simple Flame Shake is in this world of the supernatural?" Shoji asked, and it wasn't in a mocking way. It was a genuine question, "Flame Shake is nothing. There's even another fire type Sacred Gear called Incinerate Anthem and it is much stronger than Flame Shake, as the name suggests, it incinerates devils like you."

"…Tch!" Yoichi couldn't say but click his tongue in irritation. So much for looking for strong opponents. There are plenty of those, only he can't fight any of them right now without immediately dying.

"…So, I'm going to ask you this right now," Shoji got his attention. "Do you want to become stronger?"

"…Yeah." Yoichi nodded. "I wanna fight strong opponents, but can't do that if I die right away."

"…Hm!" Shoji nodded, a smile slowly forming on his face. "Alright, let's see what I can do."

"You're gonna train me?" Yoichi asked.

"No." Shoji shook his head. "I'm thinking about it, but no, not yet. First, you have to prove to me that you're worthy of me training."

"And how do I do that?" Yoichi asked.

"It's simple," Shoji took out a headband and tied it around his head, "All you have to do is snatch this headband from my head. You can do it any way you want, that includes using your Sacred Gear as well."

"Just a question, but what makes you wanna help me?" Yoichi asked. "We've met like two times, what impression have I made."

"I've never said you've made an impression, nor did I say I've taken an interest." Shoji explained. "I'll be honest, I do like you kid, but the reason I'm testing you like this is purely 'cause of convenience. I've actually been looking for a student for quite a while now, and since you came when I summoned you the first time, why not try this out?"

"…Well, alright, I guess." Yoichi shrugged.

"Alright then," Shoji nodded as he slid down his Yukata to reveal his upper body. After that, he started to gathering up some orange looking and slowly, his body were starting become more toned and muscles were started to develop. He was also starting to bigger to the point he was taller than Yoichi, "Now, come at me."

"Huh?" Yoichi couldn't help but be in shock. But then a smirk formed on his face, "Guess I won't have to hold back."

And with that, they spent several hours in that room with Yoichi trying to get the headband.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

"Tch…"

Yoichi woke up with bags under his eyes that morning, and he didn't know which hurt more, his body or his pride. Long story short, the thing with Shoji did not go well. Yoichi couldn't even get his hand near the headband, and ended up just getting his ass kicked instead.

Seriously, it was hard to believe that Shoji is an old man. How was he like in his prime? It made Yoichi pretty excited to think about it, but at the same time, he knew he'd probably get beaten in less than a few seconds if he fought Shoji in his prime.

Now, he was walking to school, well, trudging would be more accurate. He was tempted to skip, but decided against it, mainly because Rias would get more suspicious as she was last night. Because after they were done with their session, Shoji told Yoichi that he shouldn't let Rias know that they know each other.

It was reasonable enough, if Shoji really is a family friend of Rias, then he supposed the old man didn't want the redhead to know. But it was kind of hard to make up an excuse on why he was bruised all over his body when Rias asked him.

He still had some injuries from the fight with Vermilia, but most of them already healed up so after the little session with Shoji, he came back to the club with a bunch of fresh wounds. And you know what THAT means, MORE bandages, hoorah…

"What a pain in the ass…" Yoichi sighed as he reached the school gates. To his surprise, despite trudging the whole way, he still had a good amount of time before the bell rang.

"Hm?" and look who he saw right in front of the gate, the perverted trio. However, he noticed a fourth figure, "…that doesn't look like a guy…" to his surprise.

As he got closer, he saw Issei gesturing to the girl while saying something to the other two, and they froze like statues. He decided to speak up when he was right behind them,

"Who's this?"

"Whoa!"

Issei jumped in surprise when he heard Yoichi speak up, the girl however, didn't even flinch and just turned around to face him, _'Well ain't she calm and composed.'_

"Yoichi, don't sneak up on us like that!" Issei exclaimed before slowly calming himself down, "Anyway, since you asked, this is Yuuma Amano," And the next words made Yoichi's blood freeze, "My girlfriend."

"…" Yoichi took a moment to process that. He turned to the girl, she was gorgeous, and not just that, but her body was well developed, VERY well developed, and she was dating Issei? Hah! "Is that true?"

"Yes, it is." The girl nodded with a disgustingly sweet smile. Yoichi knew that smile all too well, it was the same kind of smile he uses whenever he's trying to be sarcastic or hiding inner thoughts to potentially murder someone. In other words, it was fake.

Issei placed a hand on Yoichi's shoulder and whispered into his ear, "And you know what the best part is: she, asked, me."

"…" Yoichi said nothing for a moment, "Oh yeah, good for you." He then turned towards the girl with a smile of his own, "I'd question your taste in guys but hey, I'm not your mom so more power to ya."

"Oh screw you!" Issei exclaimed at the obvious insult.

The girl just smiled and waved it off as just a joke, "Hehehe, thank you." She then turned to her…'boyfriend', "Anyway, I'm gonna head off now Ise-kun. Don't forget our date this Saturday."

And with that, she ran off and Issei called out, "Yeah, I'll remember!" And as soon as she was out of sight, a lecherous smile formed on his face as he turned to Yoichi, "Hear that dude, I'm so going to get some!"

Yoichi blinked, "…Yeah, whatever." Something wasn't right about that girl, and he didn't like it one bit.

 **Chapter End**

* * *

 **Yeah, you guys are gonna have to get used to these shorter chapters cuz…well, you know why, my studies and all. Don't worry guys, I don't plan on abandoning this story, I just don't have a lot of time this year. Though, this kind of worries me cuz I'm afraid with all this going on, it might affect my writing…**

 **Also, on another note, I've recently gotten really addicted to Filthy Frank, like, REALLY addicted…don't know why.**

 **I'm gonna go now. See ya.**


	12. Chapter 11: First Blood

**Ok, let's get started. I ain't got nothing to say so go right ahead…oh who am I kidding…no one reads these author's notes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own shit except the OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: First Blood!**

It was now currently lunch time in Kuoh Academy, all the students were in their own respective social circle. As for our friendly neighborhood devil, Yoichi, he was currently heading to the student council room. As he reached the door, he knocked three times and waited for a response.

"Come in."

Accepting the invitation, Yoichi opened the door to see a few of the student council members there. There was Tsubaki, the white and blue haired chicks, and Tatsumi: The one he was looking for. Oh yeah, there's also Sona sitting by the desk with a bunch of documents.

"Yoichi?" Tatsumi raised a questioning eyebrow, it was unusual for his friend to come here.

"What brings you here, Kakazu-kun?" The Sitri heir asked.

Before answering, Yoichi walked to the only other male in the room and grabbed him by the collar of his uniform, "Just need to borrow Tatsumi for a bit."

"Hmm…?" Sona hummed questioningly, "Might I ask what for?"

"Just a friendly little discussion, should only take a few minutes." Yoichi smiled innocently.

"Huh…" Sona eyed him suspiciously as she pushed up her glasses. She thought it over for a second before, "…Very well, but try not to take too long. He still has work to do."

"Got it." Yoichi nodded before he started dragging the bespectacled boy.

"Hey, wait a minu–"

That was all they heard before the two were out the room. The white haired girl, Momo Hanakai, turned to her friend, Tsubasa Yura, "Well that was…something."

"True friendship indeed." Tsubasa replied with a smile.

Sona sighed, "Alright, get back to work you two."

[Yes Kaichou]

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

* * *

"So, is there a reason you dragged me all the way here?"

Now currently behind the main school building were Yoichi and Tatsumi. He had dragged his bespectacled friend all the way here so that no one would be able to hear their conversation. This had to stay entirely between them.

"I do, actually." Yoichi nodded. "But before that, I gotta ask, did prez ever tell your team about some Fallen Angels entering the area?"

Tatsumi was a bit surprised at the question, but then answered, "Indeed she did, also asked us to be more careful since our kinds don't really get along well. Why?"

"Well, to keep things simple, the fallen angels are after Issei." Yoichi responded.

This again caught Tatsumi off guard, "Issei Hyoudou-kun?"

Yoichi nodded, "Yup."

"That doesn't seem logical." Tatsumi commented. "What would they want with Hyoudou-kun?"

"According to Rias, apparently because of his power." Yoichi explained.

"Power?" Tatsumi raised an eyebrow, "Like a Sacred Gear?"

Yoichi shrugged, "Maybe."

"Well, alright then." Tatsusmi nodded, deciding to let that slide for now. "Is this going anywhere?"

"Yeah, I think they've made a move, and I need your help to stop 'em." Yoichi explained.

"Really now? What makes you think that? What did they do?" Tatsumi asked.

"Ok, here's the thing. Apparently Issei's got a girlfriend, and I think she's a Fallen Angel." Yoichi said.

"Huh?" Tatsumi couldn't help but look confused. "Why would you think that?"

"I got a bad feelin' about her. The way she was smiling and carrying herself, it felt so fake, like when I'm trying to be sarcastic." Yoichi explained. "That, and the way they got together."

"How do you have that information?" Tatsumi raised an eyebrow.

"I just met and found out about her today at the gate with Issei. I asked him about it on the way to class." Yoichi explained. "From what he told me, he doesn't know jack shit about her. He said that she told him she fell in love with him at first sight. I don't know about you, but that sounds like a load of bull."

"Hold on, seriously, that's it?" Tatsumi asked only to get a nod in response. "And Hyoudou-kun didn't find that to be the least bit suspicious?"

"It's Issei we're talkin' about here." Yoichi pointed out. "Her rack was pretty big so he was probably too distracted to care about the details."

"That…" Tatsumi paused for a moment. "Actually isn't too hard to believe."

"Yeah…" Yoichi nodded. "So, you gonna help me or what?"

"Very well," Tatsumi nodded. "However, do NOT tell Sona Kaichou-sama! Telling you information you're supposed to learn from your master is one thing, but if she finds out I'm getting involved with Fallen Angels who knows what she'll do to me!"

"Got it, won't say a word." Yoichi waved off his worries.

"Good." Tatsumi calmed himself down. "So, what's our first move?"

"They're goin' on a date this Saturday." Yoichi started. "I think she'll make her move then, so we're gonna follow 'em around on the date."

"…So, we'll be stalking them." Tatsumi sweat dropped.

"Hmm…" Yoichi thought about it. "I guess you could say that."

"Right, and of course that doesn't bother you." Tatsumi sighed while adjusting his glasses. "Very well, let's do it."

"Sweet." Yoichi nodded with a smile.

* * *

 **A Few Days Later**

* * *

It was a beautiful Saturday morning, the perfect weather for going outside. Some people went out for walks, most couples went on dates, and some people went out with their friends…now let us go to two specific people.

Currently in a local ice cream parlor, were Yoichi and Tatsumi. The two of them were sitting quietly while watching Issei and his "Girlfriend" on their date, from a distance of course. However, to their surprise, one more person seemed to have the same idea.

"Hey, squirt, mind telling me what you're doin' here?" Yoichi decided to ask said unexpected person. Since it was a weekend, he was wearing casual clothing which consisted of a black hoodie over a white t-shirt, as well as grey jeans and black sneakers.

"…Don't call me squirt. And it's a café, why would it be strange for me to be here?" said person was none other than Koneko Toujou, their junior who was strangely still in her school uniform.

"You know that's not what I meant." Yoichi clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Sit somewhere else, me and Tatsumi are busy."

"…Busy with what? Stalking Hyoudou-senpai on his date?" She quipped stoically.

"Pretty much." Yoichi admitted with a straight face. "And I'm pretty sure you know why. Rias set you up for this?"

"…" Koneko stayed quiet for a moment before nodding. "…Yeah, she noticed the Fallen angel hanging around Hyoudou-senpai throughout the week, and told me to keep an eye on them."

"Figures." Yoichi sighed.

"Ahem." Tatsumi who had been silent throughout their banter suddenly cleared his throat. The male in question was also in casual clothing, though his was a lot cleaner than Yoichi's. He spoke up, "Since you're here, Toujou-san, would it be alright if you let this slide? We were just worried about Hyoudou-kun."

"I actually just wanted to fight a Fallen Ang–" Yoichi didn't get to finish a sentence, as he received a smack to the head, courtesy of Tatsumi.

"Silence Yoichi!" He shouted before clearing his throat. "As I said, we were worried about Hyoudou-kun, so could you just let this slide. I, myself, am curious as to what their plan is."

"…" Koneko stayed silent for a moment, her stoic expression never changing. Then, "…I'll do it if you treat me."

"Why am I not surprised?" Yoichi rolled his eyes. He thought as much, after all, he knew that despite her size, this girl had one of the biggest appetites he'd ever seen, "Fine, whatever."

"…My lips are sealed." Koneko nodded as he made the order.

Tatsumi then decided to ask, "I hope you have a plan, Yoichi. You realize we'll be at fault because this will be seen as provoking the Fallen Angels, right? Humans aren't enough of a reason to meddle with them."

"Yeah, I do, actually." Yoichi nodded. "It's a simple play of what they don't know, won't hurt 'em, or in this case, won't hurt us."

"What do you mean?" Tatsumi raised an eyebrow.

"I'm saying we'll pretend to be strays." Yoichi stated.

"…!"

"…!"

With that statement came silence. Tatsumi and Koneko froze in place, their eyes wide…

"Here's you go!" and while they were frozen, the waiter cheerfully brought over Koneko's order which was a sundae with almost every possible flavors with a huge amount of sprinkles.

"Wow…that looks so sweet it's actually sickening." Yoichi commented casually.

Tatsumi was the first to break out of his shock, "Don't casually say that after suggesting such an insane plan!" he shouted while standing up from his seat. "Do you have any idea how foolish and reckless that idea sounds?!"

"Ok, first off, sit down, you're makin' a scene." Yoichi pointed out and indeed, people were giving them weird looks, good thing they were quite a distance from Issei and his date or they would've been discovered.

"Ah…" Tatsumi finally realizing, scratched his head sheepishly, "My apologies everyone." He said as he sat back down.

"Second, how is that a bad idea?" Yoichi smirked. "Think about it, that Yuuma chick probably already sensed that we're devils, right?" He looked at Koneko who nodded, "Right, so we can't hide that. But, think about it, if she thinks we're strays, we can attack her without causing world war. After all, what she gonna say? "A bunch of strays who no one cares about attacked me, let's war!" it's a great plan."

"You do realize that also gives her permission to KILL us, right?!" Tatsumi hissed. "The only reason we're not being hunted down is because we're part of our respective houses!"

"It's three against one, I think we're good…" Yoichi said flatly.

"I–!" Tatsumi stopped when he realized there was probably no point in arguing anymore. His friend had always been reckless so he'd probably follow with this plan no matter what. All he could do was just go along with it and try to keep him alive. He sighed, "You know what? To hell with it, fine, we'll go with your plan."

"Glad you see things my way," Yoichi smirked. "Now we just gotta wait for them to make their move."

"…Yeah, about that." Koneko cut in with a spoon in her mouth. "They left while you two were arguing."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Once again, silence. Yoichi and Tatsumi just sat there with expressionless faces…

"Well…"

"…Shit."

And with that, the two of them bolted out of the place. Koneko got up and followed, but not without bringing her ice cream with her.

* * *

It didn't take too long to catch up with Issei and Yuuma thanks to Koneko. It was like she knew exactly where to go, and it was because she able to follow their scent, kind of like a bloodhound. Now that he was seeing this, Rias was probably able to find him during the Vermilia incident because of Koneko.

She didn't tell them how she was doing it, and neither Yoichi or Tatsumi asked. But Yoichi couldn't help but wonder what the hell is she? After all, he became a devil but it's he didn't have an insane sense of smell. Could she be some kind of hybrid? Maybe a mix between a devil and some dog Yokai?

In any case, it helped out a lot. It was fairly easy to catch up to them and tail them around. Yoichi and Tatsumi had to be extra careful to make sure Issei and Yuuma didn't notice them. Koneko didn't have that problem since neither Issei or Yuuma had ever actually met her before.

The date lasted nearly the entire day, and Yoichi soon realized, "This is fucking boring."

"…Yup." Koneko nodded in agreement, having finished her ice cream hours ago and had thrown the bowl aside.

"It IS quite dull." Tatsumi also agreed. "She's not really doing anything bad, if anything, they're just on a perfectly normal date. Perhaps the Fallen Angel didn't have malicious intent and is genuinely interested in Hyoudou-kun?"

"Nah, it's boring but I doubt that's the case." Yoichi said while scratching the back of his head in annoyance. "Plus, I'd be pretty pissed if it was. If I don't get to fight something after all this I'll go crazy."

"…Guys, they're moving again." Koneko pointed out.

"Yeah, let's go." Yoichi shrugged and started following them, Tatsumi and Koneko trailing behind.

It was almost the end of the day, she has to make her move at some point now. Yoichi was hoping for it. After all this, he's seriously gonna go berserk if nothing happens.

With that in mind, the three of them followed the two into the park. It was nearing sunset, and for some reason, Yoichi felt the air suddenly get heavier. He glanced over at Tatsumi and sure enough, he felt it too.

"…She's about to do something." Koneko warned, it was obvious enough with her superior senses that she felt it too. If anything, it was probably even more obvious to her.

"How do you know that?" Tatsumi asked.

"She's letting more of her presence leak out than normal." Koneko explained. "She's about to reveal herself."

"They've stopped at the fountain. Let's not rush in." Tatsumi said. "Get behind that tree."

And they did so. Hiding behind said tree, the three of them used their superior devil hearing to listen in on the conversation. They also felt some feeling surround the area, like trapping them.

"A barrier." Koneko muttered. "We won't be able to get out unless one of us know how to use magic, or we beat them."

"We'll go for the latter." Yoichi smirked.

They saw Yuuma smiled as she said, "There is something I want to do to celebrate out first date. Can you listen to my wish?"

Issei blushed, and he stuttered as he replied, "Of course, what is it?"

Yoichi repeated her name in his mind, thinking it over, _'Yuuma…Yuuma…why does that sound so famili –oh shit.'_

They saw Yuuma move her lips closer to Issei's ear and whispered the words that made it feel like the air froze.

"Will you die for me?"

It was silent. The atmosphere had never felt heavier. Issei had trouble responding, "Um, could you repeat that again, please? I think I misheard you."

"Will you die for me?" The smile never left Yuuma's face, but it was much more chilling,

She then backed up, and a pair of black feathery wings sprouted out from her back, wings of a crow. And then, she went through a transformation. Her features started turning way more mature, she grew taller, and her outfit…

It looked reminiscent to an S&M outfit with a cut off chain on her left arm, "It was fun, the short time I spent with you. It was like playing house with a child." Her voice was cold, and it was more mature than earlier.

BUZZ!

The sound echoed as something formed in Yuuma's hand. It looked like a spear, or rather, like a bulk of light since it was glowing. And in a split second after it formed, she threw it at him.

Issei couldn't react, he was too shocked, and it was coming too fast. All he could do was stand there as it came and pierced his stomach.

BOOM!

Or at least it would have, if a fire ball hadn't been shot and got it its way. The impact of both attacks colliding caused Issei to get blown back slightly. What just happened?

"Well, I was wondering when you'd make your move." Yuuma on the other hand, didn't look so shocked as she turned to the side to look at something. Issei turned to where she was looking and saw someone,

It was Yoichi.

"So you knew we were following you." Yoichi clicked his tongue, but he was smirking, "Nice name by the way, you sadistic bitch."

"Ah, you noticed." Yuuma smiled amusedly. "Tell me, what's a bunch of devils like you following us for?" She said as Tatsumi and Koneko ran up to Yoichi's side.

"Oh, we were just interested in what a Fallen Angel's doing here in the Gremory's territory." Yoichi responded, being careful with his wording.

"You speak as if you're not affiliated with them." Yuuma stated.

"We're not." Yoichi answered. "Just a bunch of strays but, sorry, we ain't letting you kill this guy." He said while pointing his thumb at Issei.

"Really, just a bunch of strays?" Yuuma raised an eyebrow. "I knew that this was the territory for the Gremorys and the Sitris. I'm surprised you're still alive." She said suspiciously, but then shrugs. "Oh well, since you're strays, it should be fine to kill you then. After all, you're getting in my way."

Her smile grew more sinister as she summoned another spear of light. The three of them seeing this, immediately got into a fighting stance, while Issei just sat at the side shocked.

"Be careful," Tatsumi warned his friend. "That's a spear of light, it's poisonous to us devils."

"I figured as much." Yoichi muttered back before turning to Koneko. "Squirt, me and Tatsumi'll handle this. Could you guard Issei?"

"…" She stayed silent for a moment, before nodding. "Alright." Before getting in front of Issei who was still on the ground.

"Very well, DIE!" Yuuma threw the spear of light at them.

BOOM!

Yoichi quickly responded by shooting a blast to counter, and their attacks collided, causing a huge cloud of smoke that covered both sides from seeing each other.

At this point, Tatsumi had taken off his glasses, and had his wires and needles at ready. The both of them looked around them carefully, trying to see where their enemy will pounce.

"Flame Shake, huh?"

DON!

Yoichi heard her say that right next to his ear, and sent another blast of flames behind him out of instinct. That proved to do nothing as Yuuma quickly took flight and avoided the attack entirely.

The smile on Yuuma's face was that of amusement, "It's not a bad Sacred Gear, but you'll need to do better than that to defeat me." She mocked as she aimed her palm on the two of them on the ground. "Let's see how you handle this."

Right after she said that, she summoned a purple magic circle and fired a barrage of light spears to the two of them.

"Move!" Tatsumi shouted as they both got out of the way. He then proceeded to try and launch his wires and wrap them around Yuuma left leg and pulled.

"Kuh!" The sudden yank caused Yuuma to stop in her attack.

"Now Yoichi!" Tatsumi yelled.

"Got it!" Yoichi obliged by taking the chance to shoot a blast of flames at the currently occupied Yuuma.

DON!

The attack hit point blank, and smoke covered the place where Yuuma was.

SU!

However, in just a few seconds, Yuuma came out of the smoke by flying upwards while holding a light spear, seemed she cut Tatsumi's wire. When she stopped, they took into account her appearance, she didn't seem too bruised, but there were a few scratches.

"Ok, you caught me off guard for a moment." Yuuma said, before aiming another magic circle at them. "However, that won't be happening again."

RIIIIINGGG!

As Yoichi and Tatsumi were preparing for another attack, the sound of a cellphone cut through the air. Yuuma immediately put down her hand and took out a phone from…somewhere.

"What?!" She said as she answered, sounding very annoyed.

At this point, Yoichi was thinking, _'Are you fucking serious? Is this REALLY happening right now?'_

Yuuma was ignoring them at this point, "Are you serious? I could've sworn we had more time." A few seconds of silence, "No, I didn't get the job done yet." Pause. "I was getting to that!" She yelled before sighing. "Fine, looks like I'll just have to try again next time."

And then she hung up the phone. Yoichi raised an eyebrow, "It looks like you get to live. I need to retreat before the Gremory senses our appearance." She said as she prepared to leave.

"Wait, what?!" Yoichi yelled, this was a load of bullshit. "I spent the whole the day following you guys around! Don't you fucking dare leave me hanging! I want a fight!"

"Yeah, too bad, I have to take precautions." Yuuma just waved him off. "Know this though, if we ever meet again, I, Raynare will be your death!"

And with that, she flew off, leaving a pissed off Yoichi, and relieved Tatsumi.

"Oh you fucking bitch!" Yoichi yelled, he just got blue balled.

"Yoichi-senpai, just let it go." Koneko cut in.

"Exactly," Tatsumi agreed. "After all, we have more important things to worry about." He said as he pointed at the only human there.

Issei, was visibly frozen with shock, "W-what's going on?"

"…" Yoichi's eyes widened with realization. "Oh, right." He then took out his phone and dialed up a number,

"Hey, Rias, we've got a problem."

 **Chapter End**

* * *

 **There, this was taking so long I honestly don't care if the ending seemed so rushed anymore, I just want this to be done so I can move on.**

 **I'm gonna go now. See ya.**


	13. Chapter 12: Welcome to the Club!

**Ok, look, we all know what's the deal with Issei, right? He wants to become HAREM KING! Blah! Blah! Blah! Whatever! Point is, since we all know that, I'll be skipping a huge chunk of Issei's scenes here. I'll be blunt, I liked Issei at first, but he got kind of annoying. I don't HATE him mind you, but he's not exactly an interesting person. Plus, the humor with him being perverted and stuff got old and irritating really fast. Ok, enough rambling, go on, read, I gotta get back to studying.**

 **Disclaimer: I'll make it simple, Highschool DxD, not mine, just the OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Welcome to the Club!**

"Hold on! Are you guys being serious right now?!"

Now that was a completely normal reaction. After all, who would stay completely calm after finding out all the things of the supernatural like the devils and fallen angels actually existed and actually looked like humans and were living in plain sight?

…

…

…Ahem!

Anyway, just to catch up to speed, all of the members of the ORC were now currently in the clubroom, with the addition of Issei. Yeah, right after that little scuffle with Yuuma, or rather, "Raynare", Yoichi and Koneko had brought Issei to the clubroom to see Rias. As for Tatsumi, they decided to pretend like he was never involved and leave him out so he wouldn't get in trouble.

And right now, Rias just finished explaining the situation to him, which meant that Issei now knew about the world of the supernatural.

"Yes, we're serious. If Yoichi and Koneko hadn't interfered, you would've been killed by the Fallen Angel."

Of course, Issei still had a hard time believing everything which is when Rias slapped a photo onto the table. Issei flinched as he saw that it was a photo of him and Raynare, such a beautiful smile…turned out to be just an act.

"Y-Yuuma…" the brunette let out weakly.

Everyone in the room stayed silent as Issei just stood there, he was in disbelief, it was completely understandable. The whole thing would definitely be hard for anyone to digest. They themselves weren't that different when they were first turned into devils. Each and every one of them had their own struggles,

"Boohoo."

Except one…

It was almost amazing how fast everyone turned to the one occupant in the room that didn't seem to have a single ounce of sympathy for the brunette. Normally, they would be perplexed at the lack of sensitivity, but it was only awkward with the condition that occupant was in right now.

Yoichi Kakazu, was right now sitting cross legged on the floor tied up by a rope that's being held by Akeno. His overall lazy look just looked awkward in his current position.

"What was that?" Issei asked, annoyance clear in his voice.

"So you're girlfriend turned out to be a psychopath trying to kill you, is it THAT surprising?" Yoichi raised an eyebrow. "I'd think you'd be at least a little bit suspicious considering the way you got together. Really, you think life is some kind of fantasy? Love at first sight ain't real. No girl would fall in love with someone just 'cause they look so gentle~."

"Shut up! You have no idea what this feels like because clearly, you've never had a girlfriend!"

"You're right. Which is why I wouldn't be in such a pathetic situation like someone."

"Pathetic?! You asshole!" Issei exclaimed before charging at the black haired male.

He didn't get far however, as Rias' voice boomed throughout the room, "Stop."

Her command wasn't loud but it was firm and the brunette stopped immediately.

At this point, the tension in the room was obviously starting to rise. There was rage burning in Issei's eyes, and the others got ready to step in if Issei gave in to his rage. As much of an asshole Yoichi was being, they couldn't have the brunette attacking him right now, they still had things to discuss with him.

"This is not the time for this. Koneko, bring Yoichi out of here and keep him put. Issei, calm down." She commanded.

"Yes Buchou." Koneko nodded immediately at the command, and started dragging the tied up Yoichi out of the room.

…

Once outside though, there was an awkward silence. No, honestly, this was EXTREMELY awkward. Despite being the one who helped Yoichi become a devil, Yoichi hadn't interacted much with Koneko or any of the members for that matter. They would often see each other during club, but other than a brief greeting, he hadn't had a proper conversation with any of them. The only one that could be counted were his talks with Rias when he first joined but even THAT was a stretch.

"…So what crawled up _your_ ass on the way here?" And surprisingly, Koneko started conversation. With sarcasm, but conversation nonetheless.

Yoichi raised an eyebrow, "Whaddya mean?"

"You were kinda being a dick." Koneko stated bluntly in her usual monotone voice. "I don't really like the guy 'cause he's a perv, but he did just go through some crazy stuff. I thought you were friends."

"…" Yoichi blinked, giving the loli a blank look. "Yeah, not really, like I said, he's more of an acquaintance. Friend is someone I respect and Issei hasn't anything to earn mine."

"…That's how you consider people as friends?" Koneko asked. "…You're pretty full of yourself."

"Say what you want but my point stands clear, if anything, my opinion of Issei got worse with how pathetic he was." Yoichi replied nonchalantly before a smirk formed on his face. "…And besides, I at least respect the rest of you."

"…Whatever."

Their conversation ended there.

* * *

 **Meanwhile Back In the Room**

* * *

Issei was in complete shock, and who could blame him. Not too long ago, he was just a normal high school student, granted, he had quite an infamous reputation, but he was all in all normal. And what happens to him after getting his first girlfriend? He was nearly killed, and all of a sudden he was dragged into a whole new world that he didn't even know existed. Devils? Fallen angels? It was all so out of the blue, he couldn't help but be confused.

Then there was also the case with Yoichi, he'll admit, they weren't exactly close, but all the conversations they've ever had so far were fairly civilized. Issei had honestly thought he was an ok guy despite having the reputation of being a problem child. Now though, the brunette's opinion on him has significantly dropped.

"Ha~, honestly that boy…" Rias sighed as she watched the door for a moment, as if Yoichi was going to burst back in any second.

However, right now, he had a more important issue to worry about, and it concerns the beautiful redhead and other two members in the room. At first he thought she was just a pretty face, but now? Well, there's obviously more to her than that.

"I apologize, he's not usually like that."

And with that, he tried to keep that fact in mind as she turned to face him…though it was kind of hard with her giant rack jiggling as she turned.

"I-it's no problem." The brunette managed to stutter out, it still wasn't exactly easy for him to talk to her. "But, could we get back to this devil topic, like, what happens now?"

"Right, there's the issue." Rias started. "The normal procedure would be to erase your memory about all this, however, I have a different proposal." A smile formed on her face. "Why not join us and become a devil?"

Issei froze, now THAT shocked him. Become a devil? "How would that even work?" He had to ask.

* * *

"And so, I now introduce you to the newest member of the Occult Research Club."

"Issei Hyoudou, looking forward to working with you guys!"

Well, Yoichi would be lying if he said he didn't see this coming. From the beginning, Rias suspected the Fallen Angels to be after Issei because he might have some hidden power, meaning she sees potential in him. With that, it seems only logical that she would use this opportunity to bring the brunette into the team.

But still, he didn't really like that idea. As far as he knew, devils would be fighting all the time. Having a civilized conversation with Issei was something he could do (For the most part), but going into battle with him was something else. Throughout the time Yoichi's known Issei, the brunette was shown time and time again that he was weak. He wasn't about to trust someone like that to have his back.

But then again, the way everyone was greeting Issei nicely, it's obvious the brunette's already been welcomed in.

After the reintroductions were done, Issei then turned to Rias, "So, how do I begin my new life as a devil?"

"We'll get to that soon, for now you should go home. Come to the clubroom after classes tomorrow."

Issei looked a bit disappointed, but nodded nonetheless, "Got it."

And with that, he left the room.

With all that out of the way, "Alright, can you guys let me go now?" Yoichi asked.

That brought Rias's attention back to him. She narrowed eyes, yup, she did NOT look happy with him, "No, because now we are going to have a serious talk about a few things."

Yoichi sweat dropped, "Really? Might I ask about what?"

"You know very well what I'm talking about." Rias tapped her foot impatiently, trying very hard to control her rising temper. "Yoichi, despite saving Issei, what you did tonight was completely unacceptable. The amount of issues and complications your actions are going to leave will give me a headache."

"Oh c'mon, it wasn't that bad." Yoichi blinked.

"Not that bad?!" Rias exclaimed. "You picked a fight with a Fallen Angel when I said that we're not allowed to make any hostile move on them. But since you did so anyway, it was basically provoking them, and if I don't get this whole thing cleared up once it's brought up, there might be another war!"

Yoichi raised an eyebrow, "Well what do you want me to do about it?" he asked, still sounding nonchalant.

Rias sighed in exhaustion, "There's not really anything YOU can do in this situation," she said while rubbing her temples. Seriously, her servant was causing her quite an amount of stress. "However, there WILL be some new conditions that you will have to follow."

"And what exactly are those conditions?" He decided to ask.

"Well, for starters, you're not to make any more contact with the Fallen Angels unless I say otherwise." Rias started. "I know that you're not one to listen to orders so I've set up something for you, Akeno." She called her queen over to her queen, and the Yamato Nadeshiko tied something around the bound up Yoichi's neck: It was a black shock collar. "Here's how things will be, if you go against my orders again and cause any more trouble, you'll receive a very unpleasant shock."

Yoichi sweat dropped uneasily, his laidback smile becoming a bit loose, "You wouldn't"

Rias narrowed her eyes, "Try me." and with those words, Yoichi realized she wasn't joking. She then continued, "Also, you're back on flyer duty, two times more flyers than you had to hand out last time."

A tick mark appeared on Yoichi's forehead, "You can't be serious."

"Oh I very much am." Rias didn't let up an inch. "I'm sorry Yoichi, but I just can't have you going around causing problems anymore. Call it tough love."

"Tough love my ass! I don't have to take this!" Yoichi growled through gritted teeth as he struggled in his restraints. He was trying to take off the collar, but he couldn't even reach his neck due to being tied up. Seriously, how did Akeno tie this rope up so tight?!

Rias smirked, and Yoichi saw the amusement in her eyes. She was actually enjoying this, "You can forget about trying to take it off. It requires a key, and only I have it." She said as she held up said key.

 **Flare!**

Yoichi lit up a flame on his palm, "Fine, I'll burn it!" he growled.

"…" Rias took out a remote and pushed the button on it.

"FUCK!" Yoichi started squirming on the floor as the collar sent a sharp electrical shock through his body. Once it stopped, he was glaring at Rias with eyes that promised murder, "I will break every fucking bone in your body!" he screamed.

Rias simply stared at him with half-lidded eyes, "You sure you wanna say that? This is only the lowest setting." She said as she turned it up slightly.

Yoichi's eyes became slits, and he growled, "Don't you fucking dare…"

Rias pushed the button again…

* * *

 **Chapter End**


	14. Let's Start Fresh

**Well, it's sad to say, but this needed to happen. Now, before anything, let me assure I am NOT quitting, I try not to do that as best I can. But nonetheless, I am now here to bring you the sad news that "So, I'm A Devil Now, Huh?" is officially discontinued! And I'm gonna give you an explanation now.**

 **To start, we're gonna have to go back about a month ago. I had just finished my PT3 examinations which were pretty much my finals this year but just 10 times more important. Anyway, as soon as I was done, I was excited to get back to writing. However, that's where the problems began.**

 **You see, I have been trying to write this chapter for so freaking long now! After a week had passed after my PT3, I had rewritten the chapter a total of 5 times, and had deleted every single one of those attempts. I just couldn't get to the groove of this fic anymore, I just couldn't think of a coherent thing to continue it that I would be satisfied with.**

 **So I took a break, and then I started a completely original story on " " called "Adolescence" (My pen name there is "JustAnotherOtaku" btw) and I was very happy with it. After that, I figured "I'm sure I can write my fanfiction now." but guess what, I still couldn't.**

 **I had rewritten it about 13 times by then, and I decided to relieve some of the stress by writing the second chapter of "Adolescence" my original work which is still in progress. And as I worked on the second chapter, and as I was feeling so happy while doing, I realized why I couldn't continue this fic. I've been missing the most important element when writing a story,**

 **I wasn't having fun with what I was writing.**

 **As far as I'm concerned, I've grown bored of this story. Yoichi, Tatsumi, and the bland way that I portrayed the canon cast, I don't enjoy writing it this way. I've made so many mistakes with this fic that I've actually grown bored and sick of it. I've even written myself into a corner if I'm to be completely honest.**

 **And it's for these reasons that I've decided, I want a fresh start.**

 **Look guys, I think it's time to give up on the "So I'm A Devil Now, Huh?" series and move onto another take on DxD. This time without Yoichi and with a completely NEW OC because my god, I never realized how much I HATED working with Yoichi because he's just a really boring character to work with. I've made him into a character that barely reacts to things, he's too stoic, and he's no fun!**

 **So yeah, that's the story. I've decided to start ALL over again with a fresh new start! And I promise you, I'm gonna try my best to make this better.**


End file.
